Escorts
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Hiccstrid Modern AU. The chronicles of a couple with an unusual shared occupation. Hiccup/Astrid Hiccup/multi Astrid/multi
1. Hiccup x Heather

***deep breath***

 **I'm sure some will have strong feelings on this fic, but... I loved the prompt, I'm pro-sex workers and I've had a bunch of prompts for Hiccup x all the female characters. Where possible, the chapter names will have the ship in that chapter.**

 **Hiccstrid are still a couple, they just have their escort jobs too. It's not that tough.**

 **All ships will be heterosexual (I know!)**

 **For starters?**

 **Hiccup x Heather!**

-HTTYD-

Phone alarm trilling, Hiccup checked the work calendar pinned to the wall. _Heather, 18:30, six hours._

"Time to get ready for work babe?"

"Yep. Gods, what is it with women wanting me to take them _dancing?"_

Astrid laughed, watching Hiccup as he opened the wardrobe and picked out his green suit. Apparently it brought out his eyes, but equally important to him was that it was comfortable and didn't make him feel suffocated.

"Dancing is sweet and very... date-y. Teaches you if the other person is shy or confident, shows that you're able to be close to them without feeling nervous. Old fashioned courting. Shut up and be the fantasy."

His girlfriend was unsympathetic, laughing as Hiccup hung the suit on the door, checked his boots were polished and picked out his 'fancy pants' underwear.

"Are you working tonight? You haven't hung your calendar back up."

She'd taken it down to fill in planned shifts.

"Yeah, but only as an accompaniment tonight. Some poor guy who didn't want to go to the theatre alone but can't talk to girls."

"I'm sure you'll fix that" Astrid winked, watching him undress "but it sounds very cultured. I'm going for a shower."

He scrubbed himself thoroughly, made sure he'd shaved down to only the habitual stubble that helped him not look about six years old. His hair was hopeless as ever, but that was nothing new. Astrid resided on the bed holding his pants hostage until he kissed her, which Hiccup offered her willingly.

"Love you. Now get dressed for your date."

"Love you too."

Astrid was just selecting her outfit when Hiccup was dressed and ready to leave. He admired the deep red dress she chose, knew she would look utterly sensational when she headed out as some strangers date that night. He dabbed a little aftershave on, and Astrid sniffed him before humming in approval.

"Nice. Got your condoms?'

"Always."

Hiccup patted his suits inside pocket, then his trousers and finally the extra one in his wallet - it was changed out regularly to ensure it wasn't damaged. Astrid winked, kissed him goodbye and shooed him out of the door. Heading up to his car, Hiccup smiled at the shiny exterior of what was almost his most prized possession.

His job paid _very_ well, and while Hiccup wasn't one for an extravagant lifestyle he couldn't resist the 'Night Fury' car and splurged on that and that alone. The only other real expenditure he had was the clothes, but tonights job _alone_ would have paid for his suit and left spare change. Plus, this one was wanting for a proper date. Hiccup wouldn't dare short-change a customer on what they wanted. Elda, the woman who ran the agency he and Astrid worked for, even asked clients for a list of conversation subjects. This particular woman was in to wild camping, mythology and Viking tribes, apparently.

He popped in a breath mint on the way, though he had brushed his teeth earlier. Pulling up outside the bar Heather had asked him to meet her at, Hiccup slid from his car, brushed down any dust from his suit and checked his aftershave was still detectable. Satisfied he was presentable, Hiccup scanned the people illuminated by street lights that had flickered on as evening began to fall.

Spotting who he was pretty sure he was there to meet, Hiccup gave her the once over. About his age, built fairly similarly to Astrid and with pretty green eyes, a long dark braid hung over her shoulder. He felt in his pocket for his trademark, then approached.

"Heather?"

Green eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, but Hiccup was used to that when approaching who was effectively a stranger.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Henry."

When her face cleared, he smiled and she returned it. Hiccup withdrew the rose from his pocket, gentle to avoid crushing it - he always brought one on dates. Heather smiled prettily as she took it, walked ahead when Hiccup held the door open for her.

"Shall we?"

He never drank alcohol, nursed an ice water at the bar after buying Heather a drink. He always kept an eye on his 'dates' consumption too. Heather clearly needed to calm her nerves a little though, so her vodka and cranberry juice ought to help there.

"So Heather, what do you do for a living?"

"I work with endangered animals."

"Really? My mom works with animals too."

 _That_ part was true, but after one or two slightly obsessive customers Hiccup was very selective with any further details he gave and had pre-rehearsed answers for questions about his life, job, childhood and so on.

"Yeah? That's pretty cool."

By the time she'd finished her drink and they'd talked the whole time through, Heather was starting to come out of her shell and Hiccup now knew she was frequently busy with work, and didn't have much time for dating. He also learnt that she kept reptiles as pets, had an older brother and really liked extreme sports.

"Me and Dagur like mountain biking."

"On actual mountains?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I'm a little clumsy, it sounds like I'd get hurt."

A lot of his job was psychology; Hiccup paid attention to how a person responded, adapted his behaviour and attitude depending on that and once Heather got to talking, she was quite happy to lead the conversation. After her second drink, rather than make a comment about wanting her sober for 'later', Hiccup gestured to the wide open space with soft lighting and melodic music.

"Would you like to dance?"

He knew she would; it was in his job description for the night but he couldn't exactly _say_ that. Heather nodded and he smiled, threw in a little bow as he reached for her hand and led her to the specially designated dance area. Heather was quite tall, and Hiccup had taken dance lessons with Astrid but he reckoned he could manage it.

"You're a good dancer."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Heather seemed quite content to all but melt against him as they stepped and swayed to the music, blending in with the other patrons who were out on dates too. The soft lighting reflected off her silver skirt quite well, giving her lower half an almost ethereal glow whenever a particularly bright beam hit the material.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

She peered up at him through her eyelashes, and Hiccup worried for the concern in her expression.

"Do you think people who do this are pathetic?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Dancing?"

"No. Buying a date."

"O-oh. No! Not at all. People get lonely, and that's not a weakness _or_ pathetic. You're allowed to want things like dates and dancing and stimulating conversation, and if you don't have the time to look then I'm just more convenient. People all over the world pay for convenience every day. It's no different than... buying a dishwasher."

Heather started laughing, leaning against him and he was happy to see her smiling again.

"So... you're a dishwasher?"

"Exactly. I'm a dishwasher."

Having worked up an appetite twirling around the dance floor, they headed over to the bar to obtain food. He remembered to pull her chair out, which made her smile. Heather ordered a hearty meal while Hiccup stuck to a light salad and chicken, not wanting to risk being bloated _later._

Now past any residual awkwardness, Heather went back to opening up in conversation, chatty and happy again as they worked their way through their meal. Hiccup sipped his 'mocktail', really just a combination of fruit juices with a paper umbrella in designed to look as though he was totally a grown up totally drinking alcohol.

"Do you want to order dessert?"

Heather swirled her straw around in her glass, remnants of mostly-melted ice clinking against the inside of her glass.

"Yeah, but how about to go?"

Hiccup couldn't really miss her playful smirk, pretended to think about it.

"Where are we going?"

Heather pretended to think about that too.

"My place?"

He returned her smile.

"Lead the way."

Heather ordered dessert while Hiccup settled the bill, which was included in his price after all. As they left, Hiccup enquired about her travel.

"My brother drove me, wanted to check you were who you were meant to be since I told him it was a blind date."

"Ah. Well I drove here, I'm happy to drive you home."

Grinning, Heather whistled lowly at his car.

"Wow. Nice wheels."

"Thanks. Kind of my pride and joy, but that's what happens when you like engines."

Heather directed him toward her home, assuring him that no angry big brother was waiting to ask about his intentions toward Heather. Her dessert sat on her lap in a box, waiting to be opened up devoured. Probably much later, as some kind of post-coital treat. Hiccup shot a glance at the in-car time, saw there was still a good two and a half hours left 'on the clock' with Heather.

Plenty of time to ensure she got her money's worth then.

"Here, this is me."

They pulled up outside a little quaint two-bed, garden a little overgrown but not totally out of control. It was more managed than his parents garden got sometimes anyway. He saw a silver car tucked in at the side, followed Heather up the garden path with gravel crunching underfoot. She asked him to hold her sweet treat so she could look for her keys, letting them in to her home and Hiccup immediately detected that smell that meant this girl cooked. Or someone she lived with did, but she hadn't mentioned a roommate.

"Do you live with someone?"

"Not at the minute, my roommate moved out to get married. Why?"

Hiccup restrained himself from making the sort of remark he would to Astrid about noise disturbance, and shrugged with a smile.

"Just curious."

Heather saw _right_ through him, putting the pudding box in the fridge and turning to him with a smirk.

"Mhmm."

Hiccup tried to keep a straight face, but found himself laughing along with her when Heather began giggling. He undid his jacket, folded and hung it over the back of a kitchen stool. That was why he kept condoms in jacket _and_ trousers. He loosened his tie just enough to pop his top button open, watched as Heather followed the line of his neck revealed.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Water would be great."

Heather filled a glass for him, handed it over and Hiccup sipped it in a bid not to spill any down his clothes. It had happened before. She was notably tense and Hiccup had a pretty certain inkling as to why; it was a frequent awkward point on his 'dates' where the lady wasn't sure how to transition from dinner and drinks to sex. Hiccup used to be that awkward, and sympathised hugely.

"Want to come sit down?"

He took her hand gently, led her to the living room he'd spied on the way in and got her to sit on the sofa with him. Heather came along quite happily, perched next to him and Hiccup could Ser how she looked at his mouth.

"May I kiss you?"

Teenage Hiccup would never have believed adult Hiccup could be that smooth and confident; he would have stammered and blushed and expected the girl to laugh in his face. That thankfully didn't happen, and Heather didn't even bother to say yes - she kissed _him._

Hiccup had kissed quite his share of ladies now, but still found that everyone was different. Some were shy and tentative only to turn out rough and hungry. Others were methodical and measured, took time and arousal to let go and attack his mouth needily. He could taste the remnants of Heather's fruity cocktail on her lips, sweet and sharp. When Hiccup wasn't pushing toward deeper kisses, Heather quickly moved to a more demanding stance, tugged his tie and pressed herself closer.

Surprisingly sure fingers unknotted his tie and tossed it to one side, starting on the buttons of his shirt. Hiccup always liked the ones who didn't take long to come out of shyness into want. He also liked the women who were slow burners, hesitant until their arousal overwhelmed.

It was just sex though; they weren't _Astrid._ He knew she felt the same about her work too.

Compartmentalising his relationship for the moment, Hiccup pulled back to watch Heather gasp for breath, green eyes dark and dilated, cheeks faintly flushed and chest heaving against her dress.

"Upstairs."

"Hm?"

Heather stood up, grabbed his hand.

"Upstairs. Bedroom."

Hiccup stood, grinning.

"Lead the way."

Her bedroom was a testament to her interests, those plushie animals one got from conservation charities perched up on one shelf, another with little figurines of Viking gods and goddesses. Her bedsheets were black with silver runes patterned over them, which Hiccup only had a second to notice before Heather and he were hitting her bed. There was something to be said for hired dates; Hiccup never wondered what the evening was expected to end in. Of course, there were times he could tell the women weren't certain about going through with it, and did his best to put them at ease or assure them there was no obligation.

So far, he wasn't terribly worried about either situation with Heather. If anything, he was considering slowing her down before she tore something going for his belt. He gripped her wrists and moved her hands to her side, tried to talk soothingly.

"Relax, there's no rush."

"You say that but I have a time limit and intend to have you at least twice."

Hiccup chuckled, dropped a hand to the side of her knee.

"I shall endeavour to meet your demands, but I'd hate to ruin such a nice dress."

The silver material felt almost impossibly soft beneath his fingers, slid up over pale skin dotted with the occasional scar Hiccup expected on someone who worked with animals. When stripped of her dress Heather was somewhat shy again, but Hiccup was well-versed in helping someone feel more comfortable with their body in bed. It was an essential skill.

"Come kneel here for a minute."

He stood at the foot of the bed, had Heather kneel facing away from him so he could untie her hair braid. Combing his fingers through the strands had the desired effect of making her relax, making his way up to her scalp to rub soothing circles there. It was immediately apparent Heather was sensitive there, effectively melting against him as Hiccup caressed delicately, low groans leaving her mouth that stirred Hiccup's own lust.

"Better?"

"Mhmm."

Shirt already hanging open, Hiccup slid it from his arms and hoped it wouldn't pick up loads of carpet fluff from the ground as it fell. Then he ran his fingers down the middle of Heather's back, enjoyed her shiver and sharp exhalation. Hiccup could undo a bra in his sleep, blindfolded and one handed. Knowing they were not exactly a comfortable garment, when Hiccup had slipped the straps down her arms he placed fingers on her shoulders, squeezed and massaged any residual tension away.

"Gods that's good."

"Can't have you all tensed up, then you'd not have any fun at all."

Hiccup encouraged her to lean forward a little, fairly sure that once she got into stride Heather wouldn't want to go slow, but until then he was going to build the fire gradually. He kissed the back of her shoulder, ran the tips of his fingers over her side and she trembled under such minor ministrations. Responsive... Hiccup took note, continued to explore the more low key areas like her back and stomach, avoiding anywhere too sensitive or direct until he was satisfied she was close to losing control.

Sure enough, Heather lost patience with his slowness and, with a speed he hadn't expected, turned and pulled Hiccup back to the bed. Down to only cute black briefs with a picture of a polar bear on, Heather crawled on top of him, straddled narrow hips and ran her hands over his bare torso. Hiccup had always been and would always be rather skinny, but adulthood had filled him out a little and curious hands explored lean muscles.

"Not that that isn't wonderful, but would you mind if I moved to get my boots off?"

Heather mock-grumbled, but slid fluidly from his thighs to let Hiccup sit up, lean forward to remove shoes and socks, sighing happily at the feel of a cosy carpet beneath bare toes. Lips curved up in a mischievous smirk touched Hiccup's back, nipped at his shoulder blade and wrapped herself around him from behind. Her bare breasts were hot against him, swollen nipples dragged against skin as slim hands dropped to his belt buckle again. This time he let her undo it, lifted his hips to wriggle out of his bottoms.

"It's a nice suit but it has definitely served purpose."

"If you say so."

Hiccup plucked the condoms from his pocket and tossed them further up the bed, twisted to resume kissing Heather until she was reduced to gasps and whimpers again. Her underwear was damp against his own, her hips pushing up against his erection as though seeking evidence Hiccup _wanted_ her.

"S-slow down a little."

"Done that. Now is time to get a move on."

If he had any doubts, Heather's eagerness to strip them both of underwear put paid to them. He had to almost pin Heather down to check she was aroused enough to take him, got a petulant growl when he insisted on ensuring he wouldn't hurt her. Satisfied she was more than wet enough, Hiccup tore foil and sheathed his erection, found long slim legs wrapping tight around his hips in Heather's haste to get to the main event.

"Fuck, I needed this."

Hiccup didn't say anything, waited for that initial instinctive tensing against the new feeling to pass so he knew Heather was comfortable enough for him to move. He moved with measured slowness, made note of her responses and which angles made her moan, shake, clutch at his upper arm. Then he could focus on _those_ particular motions, focus on pushing Heather to a state of quivering need and desperation.

Given that Heather had made it clear she wanted a round two, Hiccup didn't feel too bad about the first time coming close to being over too fast. If anything, it ought to take the edge off for her. When she tugged his hair and bit his lip, back arching as she moved with him, he could feel her grow tighter and hotter, knew she was close.

"Fuck... Henry, gods that's good!"

That was a clear distinction for him between any who weren't Astrid; Astrid called him Hiccup in bed and he liked it. Henry was his work name... it was fairly vanilla but then he wasn't a porn star.

Sliding his hand over her belly, Hiccup stroked her clit and Heather needed little more stimulation before she came with a shout, curling up into him as she shook and fell limp, breath ragged and quick.

"By the gods I needed that."

Hiccup winked.

"Hope you don't think we're done yet."

Heather laughed lightly, watching as he pulled out and removed his condom; he hadn't come yet but that wasn't uncommon for him, especially when he knew he was going to go again later.

"Where you going?"

"To get you some water, I won't be long."

He pulled his boxers on, padded downstairs and hissed at the cold floor beneath his bare feet on his way to the kitchen. Rehydrating himself, Hiccup took a full glass up to Heather who looked quite happy to see it.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You looked thirsty, and besides" Hiccup climbed back up onto the bed with a grin "you needed a little time to not be oversensitive."

Eyes widening at the implication, Heather placed the glass aside as Hiccup stretched up to kiss her; he'd checked. They still had the better part of an hour. Plenty of time for him to deliver a better second round.

Hands roved spots he already knew she liked, made Heather squirm beneath his touch as his mouth explored her neck, slid over her collarbone to reach her chest. Her breasts were by no means large, but they suited her frame, were soft and plush beneath his hands, his mouth and Heather bucked and cursed when Hiccup tongued a swollen nipple. One hand fisted in his ridiculous hair, tugged when Hiccup went too long without giving the poor girl a chance to _breathe._

Her pale thighs trembled against his, parted instinctively when Hiccup placed a hand there to spread them wider. Heather was hot and soaked already, lax with the previous climax and permitted two fingers easily. He couldn't keep the smirk from his face when crooked digits found the right spot, dragged across it to make her shake harder. A thumb circling a swollen clit had her close to growling again, wonderfully devolved from the nervous girl that he had started their date with.

"Stop being such a tease!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Heather dislodged his hand and leapt at Hiccup, pinning him on his back with a sudden strength. His boxers didn't last much longer, slick fingers struggling to place the latex correctly but Hiccup was pretty adept at such a task. Satisfied it would stay on, he let Heather set her own pace as she seated herself on his cock. Left wanting for a while, now _he_ was the sensitive one and Heather was **not** in a forgiving mood after he had tormented her so.

Still, she certainly seemed to enjoy using Hiccup to fuck herself hard and fast, and he simply held on for the ride by gripping slender hips or touching tightly muscled thighs. Hidden strength was belied by her slim body, but Hiccup could sense it in her movements, felt it when Heather leant forward to brace herself against his upper body and could hold him in place with almost frightening ease.

Heather's grip on his skin wasn't perfect; both were sweaty, messy and beginning to crumble beneath the pleasure shared between their bodies. She slipped, fell forward and didn't bother to correct herself, used the angle to rut and grind harder against him. Hiccup felt her convulse and spasm against him and was struck with relief that he no longer had to hold back, shared in the thrill of climax, only moving to ensure he didn't lose the condom but, as a gentleman, offered the cuddling afterglow.

Like Astrid said; he was supposed to be the fantasy and Heather had wanted to ease her loneliness. She laid against him for several minutes, finally yawning into her hand.

"Tired?"

"Mhmm."

"If you want, I'll stay until you fall asleep, then let myself out."

"Really?"

Hiccup nodded; the time differential between her time being up and when she fell asleep was going to be minimal at best. He even tucked her in, stroked her hair lazily until her breathing evened out. Hiccup redressed quickly and quietly, cleaned up his condom rubbish and dropped it in the bin downstairs. Retrieving his jacket, Hiccup locked her door behind him, posted her keys through her letterbox and headed to his car.

Astrid had left him a text to say she got home alive and un-murdered (a running joke between the escort couple, whoever finished first that night sent it), and Hiccup fired one back to say he was just about to drive home. She replied with a promise to run him a bath, which Hiccup knew full well meant she would be getting in it with him. Maybe even already waiting in it when he got back...

-HTTYD-

 **This will be updated... whenever I have time and inspiration I guess.**

 **The chapters will run Hiccup, then Astrid but there'll be Hiccstrid-centric chapters littered throughout. If you have a pairing request, feel free to drop it. Might happen, you never know!**


	2. Astrid x Eret

**Guest - There's a Hiccup/Mala on the list (this prompt came with a list!), and I never said group was out.**

 **But all ships here will be straight, mainly for my own reasons.**

 **There will also be no _joint_ Hiccup x Astrid 'date' chapters either, as it isn't the dynamic for this series. Work and relationship are separate.**

 **This chapter is... *drum roll* Astrid x Eret!**

-HTTYD-

"I have had plenty of bad sex on jobs!"

Astrid rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, who was sat staring in confusion at his coursework while she flicked through her underwear sets, deciding what to wear that evening.

"Bad sex for you is still sex. Bad sex for me ranges from oh gods let this end to what the fuck is he _doing_ back there?"

Hiccup laughed. She glared.

 _"You_ can fake it, and generally speaking can outlast a guy. If I go off early it tends to irritate the lady."

He abandoned his work, came up and stood behind her. He was only in some loose shorts, comfortable for studying, so his bare chest touched her bare back. She shivered despite his warmth, felt hands slide over her sides and come up to just beneath her breasts.

"You know no matter what, I'll take care of you when you get home."

He brushed her hair off her neck, leant down to place kisses along the curve from throat to shoulder and Astrid shuddered, felt her body start to heat up under his touch.

"Come on" she made no move to actually stop him "I gotta get ready and I don't have time to shower again."

A throaty chuckle against her ear threatened to make Astrid's knees weak. Hiccup leant over, picked up a bra in in powder blue.

"These ones. He won't believe his luck"

Then the cruel bastard moved away and Astrid scowled, wanting to go jump him after he left her hot and wanting. But she had to get ready for work.

"Hair up or down, what do you think?"

Hiccup looked up, watching Astrid slip into her underwear with lusty eyes.

"Which dress are you wearing?"

"The black one?"

"Heels?"

"Yep."

"Hair up. Use a looser braid though. You'll look ready to... unleash."

Astrid smiled, sat on the edge of the bed to apply a lightly scented moisturiser. She'd be smooth and sweet when her dress came off. Then she pulled on her dress, started braiding her hair. Hiccup was blatantly watching where she could see him in the mirror. He winked, looked back to his work.

It was all for the future - neither planned to do the escort thing long term but it funded their university fees, paid the bills. Hiccup was studying to be an engineer, wanted to invent things. Her boyfriend wouldn't be out of place in a mad scientists lab, throwing things together and it somehow working.

"The hotel I'm going to is on the calendar, but he's only booked me for two hours so I shouldn't be back too late."

 _"Two hours?_ I thought it wasn't a proper date."

"It's not."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, started laughing.

"I can only assume he intends a round two, maybe three cus no man lasts _that_ long."

Astrid rolled her eyes, watched him stick his tongue out in return.

"He wants a massage first. Business guy. Stress relief while in town for work. When's our next clinic trip?"

Part of the job was regular sexual health checks, and the two went together almost every time.

"Uh" Hiccup grabbed his planner from the bedside table "next week. Got your condoms?"

Astrid held up her bag, containing a condom-safe lubricant that doubled as a massage oil and the cornerstone of safe sex - the condoms themselves.

"Just shoes and then I'm ready to go."

"Take spare shoes. You shouldn't drive in heels."

Hiccup looked over at her, soft smile on his face as he encouraged her to consider safety on and off the job. He was such a sweet guy.

"I'm wearing socks to the car, I'll swap them for my heels when I get there."

He walked Astrid out, kissed her softly at the car. His was a sleek black affair; hers blue and gold with the _softest_ seats inside. She and Hiccup had had sex in her car just so Astrid could test how comfortable it was. Then repeated the test... a lot. Just to be sure.

"I'll see you when you get back."

"Love you."

Hiccup smiled, kissed her temple.

"Love you too."

Her belly still fluttered when he did that. Hiccup ran a hand over the back of her dress, cupping her ass teasingly before stepping back and leaving Astrid to slide into her car and watch him enter the house. He had a bad habit of sending her off a little flushed, knowing she would be frustrated about having to leave rather than fuck him stupid, which usually got him laid when she got back.

Asshole.

She loved him.

The hotel she was going to was one she'd been to before. The staff there almost certainly knew she was an escort, although Astrid supposed they might think she just had a lot of sex. Which was also true. Rather than be supremely obvious, Astrid always headed for the hotel bar, sat nursing a drink and looking for her customer.

"Is this seat taken?"

Getting approached wasn't uncommon - Astrid _knew_ she looked hot - but it wasn't ideal when she was working. She gave the man a quick glance, ascertained that he wasn't expecting her and turned back to her drink.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Not nice of him to leave you waiting, I could keep-"

"She's waiting for me Teeny, clear off."

Astrid turned back around, found a cute guy in a suit chasing off a not-so-cute guy. Well, she was lucky there at least. His Nordic features and tattooed chin were distinctive, a broad, muscular frame beneath a nice suit.

"You are Astrid, right?"

"I am if you're Eret."

He nodded, perched on the stool next to her and ordered himself a whiskey. Astrid noted he had expensive taste, but then he might just be treating himself tonight. Expensive drink, expensive massage and sex. When in Rome...

After he settled his drink bill - and Astrid's, politely - Eret stood up, obviously keen to get on. Astrid wiped her mouth with the napkin, tipped the barman and stood to follow him. He looked her over in the lift, but it was clear the man didn't quite know what to say. Astrid was used to that. Men usually found their voice behind closed doors.

As she expected, once Eret let them into his hotel room, he began removing his suit jacket and turned to Astrid.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I like sex and it's good money. You were going to ask why I do this right?"

Eret blinked, then nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I was. I'm not complaining! I mean... Wow" Eret gestured to her "but I guess I wanted reassurance that you don't feel forced."

That was... sweet of him, she supposed. Eret unbuttoned his shirt, folding it to rest over his jacket. She saw a bruise on his chest, thin and cylindrical from shoulder all the way over his bulky pectoral muscle.

"What happened to you?"

"It's not what it looks like. Well, it is a bruise but it was an accident. My boss is kinda high strung, and he has this cane he waves around when he's mad and stuff. Normally screaming accompanies the waving, so I wasn't expecting it when I went to talk to him and just... got in the way."

"That's a big bruise for an accident."

"He's a big guy. Anyway, I don't really wanna talk about him. Trying to _relieve_ stress, yanno?"

"Of course. My bad. Finish getting undressed, I'll fetch a towel."

Astrid was good at pretty much _all_ of her job, except that filter between brain and mouth got a little faulty sometimes and she had to remember she wasn't meant to start arguments. She found the bathroom surprisingly clean, no stray pants anywhere or anything. Grabbing a towel from the rack to protect his sheets from the massage oil, Astrid headed back out to see Eret perched on the edge of his bed in nought but boxers.

Overall, he was pretty cute. Muscular but not overly so - he looked _strong,_ not just vain and obsessed with the gym. She kicked her heels off, padded barefoot across the carpet and laid the towel over the bed.

"Get yourself comfortable."

Eret proved that nobody could lug themselves up an entire bed without looking a bit graceless, but the view wasn't bad. It was no Hiccup-butt (he had the _best_ butt) but it was not a bad butt. Astrid hikef her dress up a little so it wouldn't impede her movement, climbed up to kneel over one muscled thigh. Dispensing a dollop of massage oil in her hand, she rubbed it between her palms to warm it up before placing hands on tense shoulders.

He really was stressed. His knots had knots. Astrid began systematically working them out, glad Hiccup had been such a willing and obliging subject for her to practice this on. She had been able to give a passable rub down before, but now she could reduce any man to pliable jelly without touching anything below the waist.

Digging her thumbs into a few particularly tense spots, Astrid smiled as he finally began to relax properly by the time she reached his lower back. Everywhere had corded strength hidden beneath the skin, and when Astrid heard a satisfying _click_ from Eret's back, he let out a low groan and pushed himself up onto his arms, twisted his head to look at her.

"I was just gonna settle for back massage, but damn that was so good I'm gonna ask you to do the front too."

"Hey, it's your party. Roll over when you're ready."

Eret complied, then looked at her.

"Can you take off your dress?"

Astrid winked, slid from the bed and reached for the zip fastening with measured slowness. Eret watched avidly, eyes widening further as the fabric slipped from her body to pool on the floor. Next went her braid, hair tie removed and the loose twist falling out quickly to allow her hair to tumble down over her shoulders.

 _"Wow."_

Hiccup had been right about the underwear, it seemed. She would be sure to pass that on to him later. Eret looked a little thunderstruck, which was always an unnecessary but pleasant boost to her ego. She knelt back on the bed, using a little refreshment of oil before she resumed the massage. Eret's erection was twitching down by her knee, but until he said otherwise Astrid continued with the rubbing, soothing touches.

When she reached his stomach, Eret was visibly wound up, a flush on his neck and abdominal muscles flexing, pupils dilated. The biology of desire was obvious long before she looked down to where his cock twitched beneath the cotton covering, precum leaving a damp spot on the fabric.

"Feeling relaxed yet?"

Eret waggled his eyebrows, smirking.

"Mostly. Still a little tension left."

Astrid let out a chuckle, mindful not to brace on his chest for fear of sliding off as she leant down and kissed him. Sometimes that crossover bit between massage or date and sex could be awkward for the guy, but Astrid had the confident certainty they had hired her for sex, and shyness was not really a thing she suffered from.

Eret seemed relieved she initiated it, responding quite heartily and thankfully not a slobbery-kisser. He reached for her hair, ran a hand through the blonde tresses and Astrid let out a soft gasp, knowing it generally spurred a guy on. Predictably, Eret reacted with a low grunt and Astrid pulled back, watched him lean up to chase her lips.

"You want oral first or no?"

"Uhh" Astrid suspected the blood usually fuelling his brain had all flowed south "yeah, but don't make me come."

Astrid nodded, pulled a condom from her bag and checked it was a flavoured one. After much trial and error, she'd found strawberry or grape ones best. Rolling the red latex sheath over him, Astrid ran her tongue over his head and smirked as he gasped in surprise; most guys complained about the condoms for blowjobs, then discovered that Astrid performed just fine through it.

Suckling the tip and humming at the surprisingly pleasant strawberry flavouring, Astrid listened to Eret's vocalisations, watched the tremor of his abdominal muscles. He swore like a sailor when he got aroused, cursing as Astrid took him deeper, tongued the underside of his shaft until she felt him begin to swell.

Pulling off, he swore again in protest and Astrid fought not to giggle.

"You said don't make you come!"

"Yeah, that sounded much better before you started."

Waiting to see if he wanted her to finish, Astrid witnessed him rolling the strawberry one off before reaching for her. She let him, found herself on her back with Eret's hands roaming her torso, palming and squeezing lightly at her still-covered breasts. A fumble later, she was was braless and he was mouthing his way over her shoulders, slightly chapped lips scuffing over her nipple. She bucked, arched and moaned in all the right places; it felt good, but Astrid never totally let her guard down for anyone but Hiccup, so her responses would have been muted if she didn't make the effort.

Eret muttered compliments as he removed her underwear, explored Astrid with his fingers and stroking to encourage wetness from her. Astrid always carried lube, just in case, but generally she could think herself hot enough. Remembering Hiccup touching her earlier helped, left her squirming under Eret's hand. If it boosted his ego to think he was the sole cause? All the better.

Astrid handed him a fresh condom, which Eret willingly applied and Astrid checked was on right. Then she was spreading her legs to let Eret kneel between them, felt him fuss and aim himself until he was pressing in, low guttural sounds panted against Astrid's ear. He shifted himself to find a comfortable position, then began thrusting properly.

Given his eagerness, Astrid had expected a little more feral heat from him but she quickly realised he was more likely lonely. Eret just wanted some softness and intimacy, which was quite sweet really. Astrid could do that. She leant up slightly, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gripped tight, so it was closer, more intimate for him.

Eret certainly seemed to appreciate the effort, buried his face in her neck and cradled her as he moved his hips. He wasn't huge, but Astrid would have called him above average for sure. She expected him to be done quickly, but he apparently had some hidden stamina. Eret gripped her tighter, rolled them and Astrid gasped as he hit her deeper when she ended up on top of him. He grinned at her sound of surprise, clearly seeking more response from her as lust overrode quietness.

Well, Astrid wouldn't like to disappoint. Readjusting her legs beneath her, Astrid rode him with purpose, found the angle she liked best and Eret watched hungrily as Astrid moaned, hair falling over her face but her hands were too busy palming a breast or rubbing her clit to move the blonde mess obscuring her. Astrid was an expert at bringing herself off, and men generally appreciated the show.

"Gods, I'm gonna come!"

Astrid moved her own fingers faster, knowing his climax would be all the more on tense if it was near the time hers was with the added heat and muscle spasms. Eret let out a choked sound when she tightened on him, body trembling with pleasure as she came, squeezing the thick cock inside her.

Eret swore and clutched the sheets, her thigh, grip almost bruising and the threat of pain hit Astrid with aftershocks, left her shaking with him as he fell limp, flush with the reward hormone dump of climax. Astrid felt him start to soften inside her, reached down to hold the condom as she dismounted him. Shaking her hair out, Astrid glanced at the clock next to the bed before tumbling to the bed next to him.

"Do you do cuddles?"

"Sure, but you ought to get rid of the condom first."

Eret agreed, grabbing a couple of tissues to clean himself up and wrap the used contraceptive, then handed Astrid another couple to wipe herself which was very gentlemanly... Astrid had had many guys who barely waited for her to dress, let alone use their bathroom to clean up. Eret held out an arm and Astrid curled against his chest, smiled at the way his hand absently played with her hair. Easing loneliness and making people happier than they were when she got there were some of the best parts of her job.

The sex could be pretty good too.

Stroking gently across the bruise marring his chest, Astrid looked up at the tattooed jaw and traced nonsensical shapes in the sweat on his skin.

"So... relaxed now?"

"Mhmm, definitely."

Astrid smiled, splayed her hand over his strong stomach.

"If your boss starts waving anything at you again, remember to duck."

Eret started laughing, sounding infinitely lighter than he had when she got there. Job well done. After some more cuddling, he was the one to point out her time was up, and was kind enough to let her pop in to his bathroom. Astrid didn't bother showering, since she would do it back home, but she gave her face a quick clean, redressed and tied her hair back up. Retrieving her bag, Astrid headed out after leaving Eret with one last kiss; it won her a rather goofy, dorky smile.

Back in her car, Astrid swapped heels for socks again and pulled her phone out to call Hiccup.

"Hey babe, I'm about to head home."

"You want dinner waiting?"

Oh, he knew the best things to say to her.

"Definitely, I'm starved. Then once I've showered I'm gonna drag you to bed and make you pay for earlier."

Hiccup's breath hitched at her words.

"I'm holding you to it."

-HTTYD-

 **Have a new chapter of smut!**


	3. Hiccup x Mala

**moaningmilena - that is off the cards for this story, yeah, but those four _are_ on my one shot prompt list!**

 **So far, so pleasantly surprised that I've had no angry haters... where did they all go? I almost miss the death threats of the Hiccstrid brigade.**

 **However, I do need to make a point. When I said you could suggest a pairing, I was really hoping for more than just a list of like, every character you could think of. Give a man a prompt!**

 **Alas**

 **I digress**

 **Hiccup x Mala!**

-HTTYD-

"Don't you need to get ready for work?"

Hiccup burrowed closer to Astrid, shaking his head. She was so comfy.

"Nope."

"I'm pretty sure you do. I can see your calendar from here."

Groaning, Hiccup regretfully surfaced from the blanket nest and looked up for his 'date' of the day.

"Oh gods. Is it that time of the month already?"

"Which... oh, is it the Aussie queen? Miss bossy?"

Hiccup nodded, wondering if he should write his last will and testament now, as the woman in question could genuinely be trying to kill him with sex.

"Mala. And apparently three hours wasn't enough. She's booked four this month."

Mala was a regular customer of his. In that she hired him for one day a month to go over to her house and have as much sex as it was possible for any humans to have in three hours. Then it would be radio silence until next month.

"My poor baby" Astrid was mocking him, but he couldn't help smiling "you'll be all tuckered out!"

Hiccup glanced over to Astrid's, spotting his revenge.

"Well one of _your_ regulars is this week too."

"Shut up. Go get ready to be fucked to within an inch of your life."

Grumbling, Hiccup climbed off the sofa and ambled off to take a shower. He had already had two other clients that week who wanted sex rather than just a date, but the two together wouldn't wear him out the way Mala would.

He was, by her own admission, a little slender for her tastes. But apparently she had asked for their highest reviewed sexual performer, and apparently, that was _him._ Hiccup wasn't sure how that happened. Although _Astrid_ often gave him glowing post-coital reviews. Whatever he had done, it seemed to have been sufficient for Mala's wants as now she didn't want to see anybody else, even though there were lots more buff, muscly guys she could have hired who would probably give their right arm for a shot at Mala.

There was no denying that Mala was attractive, slim and strong with a quick smirk and keen eyes. Standing at just over six foot, the only woman Hiccup knew who was taller than her was his own mother. Mala exuded confidence and surety, knew what she liked and had no qualms asking for it. She could probably find many men who would happily try to satisfy her for free, but Hiccup was convenient and simple - he showed up, gave her what she wanted and left.

On the plus side, Mala was understanding about the limitations of even a young, fit man and never made him feel nervous about the refractory period in between erections, which obviously wouldn't help. So long as she was kept... entertained.

Equally so, Astrid was very understanding that sometimes after a 'Mala-day', Hiccup was too tired for sex that night. In which case she would settle for lots and lots of cuddles. If she was too sore after a rough or long-lasting customer, he extended the same courtesy. Tbey understood the job, and definitely understood that sex and intimacy were not one and the same.

"What are you wearing?"

"Same as last time. Mala said to wear it again, since it came off so quickly."

"Wow. Even what you wear now? Next she'll have you picking up the snacks en route."

Hiccup chuckled, putting a fresh box of condoms in his jacket pocket along with a couple of sachets of lubricant. Just in case. He never knew with Mala.

"Hey, if she wants to stop to eat it gives me time to recover."

She giggled, standing up to say goodbye.

"Good luck!"

Astrid sent him off with a sweet kiss, looking unbelievably alluring in her lounging vest and shorts, hair a soft golden tumble around her shoulders. Hiccup smiled to himself at the sight of her. He had a beautiful girlfriend.

"Love you."

"Love you too. Go get down under with the Aussie."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at her repetitive joke, but it was accompanied by a fond smile before he headed to his car. He had made the journey to Mala's home a dozen or so times now, having been doing his current job for a while longer. Only their first encounter had started in a public place, when Mala was in a hotel for a wedding and wanted some entertainment. So they met in the hotel bar, had barely one drink before she all but picked him up and carried him off upstairs.

Knowing what she had asked for, Hiccup did his best to keep up with this semi-feral blonde woman, and apparently he had been satisfactory. She called the agency the next month to have him again, then requested the same day every subsequent month And now he went straight to her house. More often than not, Mala answered the door in little more than a satin dressing gown.

Today, she was dressed in a black shirt with golden detailing on the Mandarin collar, slim black trousers hiding what Hiccup knew were powerfully strong thighs. Perhaps she had had errands to run in the day before spending afternoon and evening wearing Hiccup out completely.

"Punctual as ever."

He took his shoes off at the door. Mala had carpet upstairs.

"I know how you appreciate that."

Mala offered him a smile, one that would soon be a hungry smirk before she effectively threw him down and had her way with him. She finished fussing with something on the side, then she was leading Hiccup to her bedroom. There was no awkward preamble with Mala. He knew why he was there and she knew what she was getting. Knowing where they were, Mala tossed his discarded jacket toward the bed.

The fact he was no longer two inches shorter than her helped, especially when Mala hauled him closer and kissed him with intent. His loose jumper was pushed up and Hiccup's first chance to breathe came with the break afforded to actually remove the top. Mala's was buttons, so hers was removable without having to cease her assault on Hiccup's mouth, which he had no hope of matching but did his best to anyway.

Hiccup knew how many steps back her bed was now, let Mala move him in that direction until he stumbled, sat down and reached for the fastening of her trousers. She allowed it, let them pool to the ground and smirk as Hiccup took in the matching underwear. The fabric colour complimented her tan, but he knew they wouldn't stay on. Much like his own, he imagined.

"Undress."

Yep. Mala didn't wait around. Hiccup undid his jeans, lifting awkwardly to slide out of them and his socks while Mala unhooked her own bra - he was convinced that was a womanly magic trick - and tossed it aside. Down to only briefs and boxers respectively, the two slid further up silken bedsheets and Mala resumed kissing Hiccup like she dare not let him breathe freely.

Hot breasts burned against his chest as Mala rolled him on his back, pinned him in place with hands on his shoulders as she bit lightly at his jaw. Mala wasn't a gentle lover, but Hiccup didn't really mind. Astrid was rough sometimes too, and he liked that.

Feeling him hard against her thigh, Mala ground against him and smirked against his skin when Hiccup groaned. She tugged down his boxers, curled her fingers around his cock and rubbed her thumb across the sensitive tip. Hiccup bucked into her grip, knowing how Mala liked him responsive. She stroked him gently, not giving him the speed or tight grip he wanted until she was satisfied by his low growls.

Both sets of underwear were discarded, and Mala sheathed his erection before guiding a hand to her clit, knowing Hiccup wouldn't take her properly until he was sure she was wet enough for it not to hurt. Mala was sensitive, needed only the lightest pressure to get her hotter and Hiccup was a learned lover, stroking her clit and dipping inside her to test her arousal. She decided for herself when ready, pushing Hiccup's hand away and straddling him properly.

"Mmm..."

Mala bit her lip as she sank down, tight and hot around his cock and threatening to test his stamina already. Regularity definitely made sex better, he had learned, as there was generally a level of knowledge and want for reciprocity once the initial encounter had passed.

There was no slow build up here; Mala rode him hard and guided his hands, growling in appreciation when he touched her just right. Tweaking a swollen nipple won him a soft gasp, digging nails into a soft hip got Hiccup that harsh pant and when his fingers dipped down to press against her clit, Mala swore colourfully, squeezed at his cock.

"Gods, so good."

Hiccup agreed, though it came out an incoherent moan as Mala moved faster, nails digging into his chest and the muscles of her biceps and shoulders tightening. The first time was usually frantic and explosive, taking the edge off of Mala's sexual tension. Today was no different, thighs digging into his waist and hips as she climaxed with a concert of satisfied gasps. Hiccup let himself come this time, hoping it would take the edge off for _him_ and let him last later.

"A pleasure as ever."

"You're welcome?"

Mala chuckled, sliding down to lie next to him. Hiccup moved to dispose of the condom in the bin Mala left next to her bed for just such occasions. Like the wet wipes nearby. Hiccup had taken pointers from this woman on how to set for all day in bed, brought the lessons home to his girlfriend for when he and Astrid had a couple of days completely off together.

Quite partial to being on top, Mala knelt over Hiccup's face and flashed him a surprisingly coy smile, as though intentions were not clear in their position. He wrapped arms around her thighs, gripped handfuls of her soft, yielding backside before letting his tongue slide across her slick clit. Mala gripped her headboard, thrust against his mouth and pressed down harder on his tongue.

Her swollen clit pulsed when he sealed his lips on it, suckling gently and adding a little tugging movement. Mala devolved in seconds, a hand coming down to tangle in his hair and _encourage_ him this way or that, grip stronger when Hiccup's tongue found the right spot and repeated his attack on it. Her thighs trembled, squeezing his head in a vice-grip until Hiccup was dizzy with pressure and lack of air but then she was coming, and coming _hard_ judging by the volume and frequency of her moans.

Hiccup wouldn't deny he did so enjoy the part when a woman was limp on the bed, face a pattern of bliss as soft tremors wracked their limbs. Mala was flushed and a soft smile played upon her lips, watching Hiccup head to the bathroom. He cleaned his face, emptied his bladder and washed his hands before returning. Second - or third? - wind found, Mala was already plucking a fresh condom from the box and holding it out to him.

"Honestly, you have the constitution of a dragon when it comes to stamina."

"I like to make the most of our time together, now fuck me."

He bit back a chuckle at her bluntness, opening the condom and rolling it down his shaft. He was about to ask how Mala wanted it, but her coming up on all fours was a strong hint for preferred position. Kneeling behind her, Hiccup guided his cock until he was sinking into soft, receptive heat. Mala was lax with orgasm, arousal leaving her looser and wetter but it still felt incredible. She twisted her head to look back at him, short blonde hair a mess with sweat dampening strands of fringe, the hair that curled behind her ears.

"Move!"

Hiccup winked, wrapping a hand around her hip for purchase as he widened his knees a little, nudging her legs further apart and improving his balance.

"So impatient."

Mala's head fell forward again when Hiccup began thrusting, moving slowly at first to test the angle until he got the sounds he wanted, heard the desperation in her voice for _more,_ faster, harder. Hiccup dragged a hand up her sweat-damp belly, felt the contracting muscles of her lean abdomen beneath his fingers before reaching a heavy breast to squeeze and play with. Mala convulsed, curling and arching to try and chase the feeling of his hand on her chest, his cock deep inside her every time she pushed back.

"Yes! There!"

Hiccup kept that angle, fingers snaking around a slender thigh to trail circles around her clit, not wanting to make her so sensitive it went from pleasure to pain. Not that Mala didn't like a _little_ pain now and then. Edging closer to the peak, Mala ended up climbing the headboard until she was nearly upright, forcing Hiccup to make shallower thrusts but, if he read her responses right, they were hitting her g-spot and promised a potent climax.

She came with full body shudders, spasming around his cock and gasping on soundless moans. Hiccup managed to hold back, knowing it was around now Mala would want a stop for a drink at the very least, so he had time to come down and be good to go as soon as she was.

Sat in her kitchen in only his boxers, Hiccup almost felt awkward but they were quite alone, and Mala was in her dressing gown; tied loosely and threatening to fall open at any minute while they sipped tea. It was as close to down time as Mala got - she liked tea and an Anzac biscuit midway through, which Hiccup actually knew how to bake. His grandparents were Australian, after all.

They took glasses of water back up to bed with them, and this time Mala wanted a slow, savouring experience. Hiccup slipped her gown off with ease, trailed open-mouthed kisses along her neck until he could reach her chest, tongue and suckle at pebbled nipples. Mala arched, gasped, clutched at his hair to hold Hiccup in place until she was trembling weakly under the onslaught.

He fumbled with sweaty hands slightly to get a fresh condom on, but then long legs were hooking around his lower back and Mala was panting in his ear as Hiccup pressed inside her. Her short nails scraped over his sweaty back, probably breaking skin in places but he didn't notice pain, felt heat in the sharp lines. Her hips rolled and bucked, throwing off his rhythm until Hiccup pinned her with one hand. She resisted, hissed in warning but smirked when Hiccup offered her a playful smile.

Mala tasted of lust and primal heat when she kissed him, locked her ankles behind him to hold Hiccup ever closer and bit at his lower lip to feel his hips buck, to hit her deeper. He watched her back arch, felt her heart quicken beneath his fingers when Hiccup groped a heaving breast, bit teasingly at a flushed collarbone. He couldn't hold out much longer, needed to play every trick he knew to get Mala to come before he did.

His efforts were finally rewarded when Mala clutched him tighter, _definitely_ breaking the skin on his back that time as her hands slipped, Hiccup's cock trapped in a silken grip as she quaked beneath him. He toppled at last, blood hot as it rushed around his body only to drain away, sapping his energy with it as the two rocked and slowed together.

Hiccup ditched the... third? (he thought) condom, wiped himself down and held the wipes across to Mala before falling against her pillows, breath slow to regulate again. Mala sat up against the same cushions, taking a long gulp from her glass of water as she surveyed his body. It was good he had no shyness left really, because she was blatant about admiring _particular_ parts of him. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he made it mostly upright to reach for his own glass of water. A glance at the clock revealed they still had half hour... no, wait. An hour and a half.

When he looked to his bedmate, Hiccup was absolutely certain Mala knew what he was thinking.

It was going to be a _long_ ninety minutes.

-HTTYD-

 **Guess what next chapter is?**

 **Yep.**

 **Hiccstrid!**


	4. Hiccup x Astrid

**I would like to start the chapter by acknowledging that we got our first flame! Now lets all enjoy a toasted (veggie friendly) marshmallow over the flame, and continue with the story.**

 **Reminder that Hiccup and Astrid will** ** _not_** **take jobs together. If you want a Hiccstrid+1 one shot, put a prompt in writing (I have several of those waiting already but hey you might surprise me).**

 **Gunsablazing82 - I agree that not every job they have would be a pleasant,** **happy encounter! But this is meant to be quite a light hearted thing... I might have something similar to what you asked coming up later though.**

 **And while I would obviously _love_ to include Valka, she's not hiring Hiccup. For my Valcup fans, normal service will resume soon.**

 **now for a dedicated Hiccstrid chapter!**

-HTTYD-

"My gods, can it be true?"

Astrid declared, and she waited for Hiccup to look over at her expecting something dramatic. He did so, wiping toothpaste from the corner of his lip.

"What?"

"Us both having a whole day off. The _same_ day!"

Hiccup chuckled, crossing the room and Astrid smiled to herself as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well we have the clinic this morning, and we have some nights off together anyway you big drama queen."

Astrid swatted her boyfriend.

"I am not a drama queen!"

"Yes dear. You coming for a shower?"

How was she to turn down such an invitation? Astrid followed him eagerly, the two undressing each other quickly and stepping beneath the steady stream of hot water. Hiccup embraced her, just standing there enjoying the other's company for a quiet minute. When she pinned him to the cold tiles, Hiccup hissed in displeasure, but the sound soon faded when Astrid sank to her knees.

Always using condoms with clients, Astrid greatly enjoyed that contrast of Hiccup's naked cock, the taste of his skin and the feel of his veins pulsing against her tongue. It was a privilege extended only to her boyfriend, and one he seemed very grateful for as he ran a hand through her hair, settling in the wet strands as Astrid worked him with her mouth. Hiccup gasped and groaned, hips tremoring with his sweet attempts at not thrusting into her mouth too hard, knowing it wasn't Astrid's idea of fun.

"Fuck Astrid, love your mouth..."

Hiccup often praised her body, often the parts he was inside but also her in general. She smirked around his shaft, bobbing her head faster and watching his knees shake, tongue circling his glans knowing it was the easiest way to have him toppling headfirst in to a powerful climax. Hiccup made that high-pitched moan, swore and uttered her name before spilling into her mouth, Astrid swallowing him down willingly. Gave him a few teasing licks that drew further whimpers from Hiccup, sensitive almost to the point of pain post-orgasm.

He helped her stand, kissed her hungrily and reached down to return the favour with his fingers, swallowing Astrid's moans down as his tongue stroked over hers. This was only taking the edge off the pairs desire for each other, knowing there would be plenty of time for a messy, satisfying fuck later when they'd been to the clinic and had their tests.

Astrid came with a quiet gasp, holding tight to Hiccup as her body went suddenly weak, trusting him to hold her up. He did so, kissed her softly as Astrid recovered. They cleaned themselves up and finished showering, shared a playful fight over the hairdryer while getting dressed, then headed out for breakfast and blood tests.

Hiccup made obscene shapes from his sausage and eggs that Astrid cracked up laughing over, hiding behind sheepish smiles when one of the cafe staff looked over at them disapprovingly. Astrid's pancakes and syrup left her lips sweet and sticky, which Hiccup took full advantage of as they kissed in the street. He looked at her with soft, loving emotions in his gorgeous green eyes, then slung his arm around her shoulder as they headed off to the GUM clinic.

The staff there knew them as regulars, knew them as sex workers and were glad the two came in to be tested regularly, always gave them both a stack of free condoms. Their boss Elda would skin them alive for not getting tested, and certainly wouldn't let them work.

Wearing twin cotton pads taped to the inside of their elbows when they left, Hiccup and Astrid stood outside under the sunshine - between mostly night work and university, just enjoying the daylight wasn't a particularly common occurrence for them.

"What do you wish to do today milady?"

"It's a nice day... how about picnic and walk in the park?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Sounds good."

They got happiness from the simplicity, from just being together. Astrid watched as Hiccup stretched out in the sunshine like a cat, rolled onto his side to look up at her from the grass.

"Have I told you recently how beautiful you are?"

Astrid couldn't help smiling, leaning down to kiss his stupidly cute face.

"Yes, but you can say it again whenever you like."

"You're beautiful."

He reached up, stroked her cheek, and nothing about the way Hiccup looked at her suggested to Astrid his mind was ever on the women he slept with for work. Only her. Oh, her friends often asked how Astrid could date a guy who did that, but then, it was the same as asking Hiccup how he could date her when she slept with men for work too.

It was just sex. Just work. Astrid could put together all her best sexual encounters with customers and they wouldn't even come close to sex with Hiccup. They loved each other, and from day one they had had some intense sexual chemistry.

Astrid still remembered the first day they met. Once a year, Elda held an informal office party type event for all her employees. The wide array of body types and personalities displayed there was quite something. Most of the guys were pretty buff, broad shoulders and muscular arms. Just her type, really, having dated mostly sports types through secondary school and college. Still, she wasn't intending to date a colleague.

Then, in the corner of her eye, Astrid caught sight of the one that stuck out. Slim, with his narrow hips and sharp jaw, choppy hair framing bright green eyes. One look at his cheeky smile and Astrid was sold, heading over to talk to him. With a witty humour and a heart of gold, won her over with startling ease. There was never the concern he would disapprove of her job, since he did the same job.

He even went to the trouble of dating Astrid properly, when she would have happily had him every which way the night they met. He introduced her to his parents, took her on daft dates to arcades and on long walks, brought her flowers and sent her sweet texts to see when she was done on jobs.

Basically, he was irresistible and perfect. Astrid adored the dorky dragon idiot. Right down to knowing she was the only girl who called him Hiccup during sex - he went by Henry at work. It was small, but a massive gesture.

They went for the walk after the picnic, and Hiccup made Astrid laugh by getting into an intense staring mission with a duck from the pond, only to end up being chased by a very angry horde of feathered enemies. She made sure to soothe him after the terrible trauma with kisses, which meant Hiccup was all smiles again.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go home."

Astrid had driven them, and the temptation to simply have Hiccup in the back seat of her car - _again_ \- was strong, but she wanted them to be able to take their time, to enjoy each other properly. So she restrained herself, drove them home and giggled as Hiccup leant over, nuzzling her neck and peppering kisses over her jaw.

"Why milady, I do believe by the look in your eye that you have impure intentions."

"You're damn right I do, now get your cute butt in the house so I can act on them."

That was an offer she hadn't really expected him to refuse, and sure enough he was adorably eager in his haste to obey such an order. He had the front door unlocked, picnic basket dropped off in the kitchen and himself sat on the bed removing his boots before Astrid had caught up just from locking the car. Astrid toed off her own footwear, reaching up to untie her braid before she joined her boyfriend on the bed.

Hiccup tumbled them over, kissing Astrid soundly and smiling when he looked at her splayed on the bed, hair no doubt plotting some form of duvet-based domination as it spread across half the planet now it was down.

"You're so beautiful."

She smiled back up at him, leant up to chase his mouth but Hiccup played keep-away, leant back until Astrid growled before relenting on the kisses. She reversed their positions, leaning over a pliable, wide-eyed Hiccup as she slid out of her t-shirt, removed her bra. Despite years of their relationship and Hiccup having probably had sex with a couple hundred women, he never failed to respond to her bare body as hungrily as he had the very first time.

His top joined hers on the floor somewhere, forgotten by the time they resumed kissing, his lean but firm chest pressed against her breasts as he buried his fingers in her hair, held her in place until he was satisfied Astrid was utterly dizzy with breathless arousal from his mouth alone. Damn him having such an effect on her, that way nobody else ever had and she doubted ever would.

Still dazed, Astrid let Hiccup remove her bottoms, heard his belt clink as he removed his own. Sometimes foreplay was long, drawn out and generally intended to drive Astrid to the brink of insanity before he finally let her come. Tonight was not going to go that way, not if Astrid had any say in it. Already hot for him, she groped for his waistband, a tussle of wriggling limbs and giggles as they got stuck finally ending in the two being totally naked at last.

Hiccup nodded over to where she knew the condom box in their bedside table resided; mostly kept for if Astrid was late getting her contraceptive injection, but also for days she didn't want to deal with the mess of them having unprotected sex. She shook her head, aching to have Hiccup inside her as soon as humanly possible. She parted her thighs wider, inviting, _welcoming_ him there.

Even the tactile aspect of simply feeling his naked body against her own made Astrid shudder in anticipation, skin on skin feeding the smouldering heat until Hiccup was pressing inside her, shallow thrusts slowly easing her open until he was flush, panting against her collarbone for a minute. It was always a heady, intense comparison for them, going bare only with each other, a unique experience from everyone else.

Hiccup moved slow at first, savouring the feeling of Astrid soft and hot for him, green eyes fixed on blue as they watched their partner enjoy themselves. Hiccup's pleasure was shown in the taut muscles of his neck and shoulders, the way his upper arms flexed and rolled and his gravelled, groaning sounds. Astrid's was displayed in the way she writhed for him, the way her hips rolled and bucked up into his, the way her head would thrash side to side when Hiccup sped his thrusts and in every sound Hiccup worked hard to earn from her lips.

Astrid hadn't been a naturally vocal lover before Hiccup, but he seemed to possess magical powers that turned Astrid into a moaning, filthy-mouthed feral animal when he got her aroused enough. Like now, as he took her to pieces with a measured slowness that would leave her twisting, teetering. He knew when Astrid was on to him, reached and gripped her wrists, pinned them above her head so Astrid couldn't reach to touch herself. The restraint both frustrated and thrilled her, made Astrid buck and push against him harder.

"Hiccup!"

She demanded, fighting his grip. If she truly wanted, Astrid was completely confident she could overpower her boyfriend and certainly break his grip, but she wanted him to free her or fuck her... whichever was going to let her come the fastest as that pulsing, hungry need made itself known.

"Yes? You want something?"

His voice was heavy with that sweaty breathless timbre of someone close to climax themselves, but holding back.

"More..."

Astrid pleaded, too close for dignity or games now and Hiccup took pity, freeing her hands and leaning down to nip teasingly at her lip before he gave her what she needed, faster thrusts and deeper pleasure as he buried himself fully on each push of hips against hips. Astrid shoved a hand between them gracelessly, almost laughing in her sheer relief at being able to touch her clit, to join Hiccup's admirable efforts to send them both soaring to the heights of Valhalla.

He fell first, thick and sticky and glorious really as he spilled into her, those low, throaty grunts he let out fuelling Astrid's frantic fingers, finding that blissful peak in time to squeeze at Hiccup's still-hard cock, enjoy his oversensitive gasp before her senses were too overwhelmed to notice anything but the tearing pleasure. The skin of his back probably tore slightly under her nails as she scrambled for an anchor and settled on him, clinging to him as she rolled on turbulent waves before settling back to Earth a sweaty, panting wreck.

Hiccup brushed sweat-damp hair from her face, kissed Astrid sweetly and nuzzled her cheek.

"I love you."

"Mmm. Love you too."

He moved only to get them something to clean up with, straightening the bed while Astrid was in the bathroom. It wasn't yet bedtime, but Astrid intended on a good cuddle and probably round two. Hiccup spooned around her lazily, tracing shapes on her skin and kissing her shoulder periodically. She turned over, pressing a kiss into his chest before resting her head on it, listening to the steady thumping of his heartbeat beneath her ear. He played with her hair, humming to himself under his breath and Astrid knew he only did that when utterly content in the moment.

These were the times that proved their jobs were just that. Jobs. They were Hiccup and Astrid first and escorts second. When Astrid began to get her second wind, her hand slipped down Hiccup's ticklish belly, wrapped around his soft cock and felt it begin to harden in her hand. He eyed Astrid as she stroked him, winking.

"Guess we aren't moving for dinner anytime soon?"

"Nope. Not done working up an appetite."

-HTTYD-

 **Ah, a plain old Hiccstrid chapter. With all the threesomes I've been writing lately this has been surprisingly vanilla. Cleansing the palate before I go do some... less vanilla. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Astrid x Throk

**Will confess here and now... I had a hard time writing this, so I apologise in advance but some people are just very tough to write in sexy times.**

 **Astrid x Throk!**

-HTTYD-

Astrid stepped from the shower, checking herself out in the mirror as she dried off. The bruises on her neck from when she and Hiccup had gotten a little carried away were almost fully faded, would be masked by a bit of coverup cream. Besides which, her client of the night was a regular, and she knew he was going to be focused somewhere else entirely.

She ran a hand over her skin, checking she was exfoliated and baby-smooth to the touch. Satisfied they were, she let her hair down and shook it out, then headed out to the bedroom. Hiccup was just getting into his jacket, looking devastatingly handsome in the tailored black-and-white.

"Opera?"

Hiccup looked up from where he was fumbling with his inside pocket, gave her nudity an interested glance before looking up at her face.

"And an after party. Black tie optional but she did request I wear a black suit. I've swotted up on the society page and financial times, and I didn't tell her I've seen this opera before."

"Let's hope you don't see a few previous customers at the party likr that last one."

"Yeah. I don't know how late back I'll be. I mean, women in their fifties somehow have a surprising amount of sexual stamina and she's apparently a regular, so Elda lets her pay after the fact."

Astrid snickered to herself as Hiccup contemplated when he was hired by older women for company followed by... _company._ He turned to the mirror, fussing with a bow tie and Astrid had to physically restrain herself from mounting him. She loved that suit and he knew it. Fully dressed while Astrid was naked, he crossed the room and kissed her soundly, left Astrid weak-kneed and wide-eyed.

"I like that suit."

He gave her a playful smirk, ran his hands over her bare back to make Astrid shiver lightly.

"I know. I quite like your outfit too."

A finger trailed over the side of her breast, teasing a soft nipple to firmness and a moan from Astrid's lips.

"Don't you have an opera to rewatch?"

"Mhmm. I have a few minutes."

Astrid found herself on her back on their bed, any protest long dead as Hiccup suckled her breasts and fingered her clit, teasing her towards the peak before backing off. He knew Astrid couldn't do anything in revenge without risking his suit. Before she could make a complaint, Hiccup's tongue delved between her thighs and stroked over her swollen clit, fingers curling up inside her to nudge at her g-spot. Astrid toppled, trembling under the heavy waves of pleasure as Hiccup brought her to a swift climax, then stood up looking completely unruffled.

Trying to stand on legs that felt like jelly, Astrid heard him cleaning himself up in the bathroom and saw him come back out, removing a towel from his collar to prevent water droplets falling on his shirt. He held the towel out to Astrid, then pulled her close and kissed her with the taste of spearmint on his lips.

"Won't you be late?"

"Nah, I was getting ready early anyway."

"Were you _planning_ that?"

Hiccup winked.

"Maybe. I knew you would come back out naked, and I know how much you like my suit. However" he glanced at his watch "I do need to get going now. I love you."

"I love you too."

He pecked another kiss on her lips, then plucked a rose from the vase of fresh plants always kept there. Astrid knew Hiccup knew she didn't like roses, so she didn't feel like 'just another girl he gave roses to', but they looked nice enough and meant he could take them out on dates. Gods his ass looked amazing in that suit. Well, it looked amazing in every suit. Or no suit at all. Or his birthday suit. Mmm...

Astrid was getting distracted. She cleaned up the mess Hiccup had made of her, then moved to pick out the black and gold patterned underwear her customer liked most. At first she thought he was into Star Wars and the Princess Leia thing, but apparently he just liked the colours. Their first 'date', Throk had taken her out to buy the underwear, and several pots of nail varnish in colours they both agreed on.

She sat to rub in her softening moisturiser, enjoying the soft scent of violets. Astrid had a whole lot of sweet-smelling creams to leave her skin silky-smooth. Slipping a simple dress on over them - it would come off pretty swiftly when she reached his home - Astrid added condoms and lube to her little carry bag. Slipping into some recently-cleaned slip on shoes, Astrid headed out.

Her soft car seat welcomed her back, and Astrid enjoyed the creature comfort with a soft sigh before starting the engine and setting off for Throk's place. He was in the garden waiting for her, enjoying the sunset lighting his tanned skin. He had a warm smile, a strong build. He wasn't unattractive by any means, but he was a _little_ old-fashioned, verging on misogynistic but stopping short enough that Astrid didn't have a constant urge to punch him.

"Good evening Astrid."

"Evening Throk. Enjoying the weather?"

"Quite. You look very nice today."

His eyes quickly roved downwards, lingering before they returned to her face. He stood up, stretching his muscled arms behind his back until his spine let out a satisfying _click._ Then he crossed to the front door, opened it and headed in knowing Astrid would follow after him. She did so, stepping out of her shoes immediately and bracing herself for the upcoming events.

Being sent on a job after finding out the guy requested "the girl with the best feet" was always going to leave Astrid wondering what she was getting in to. Still, he was harmless enough.

Astrid settled down on Throk's bed with a glass of water he filled for her, dress hung on the back of his desk chair to leave her in the underwear he liked so much. Throk wasn't one for conversation really, which suited Astrid. He finished collecting his tools, then set himself up at the foot of the bed.

He started with the massage, using lotion rather than oil. Astrid was slightly ticklish, but if she didn't think about it she was alright. By telling Throk that foot massages made her a little sleepy, she was able to lie there quietly while he did his thing. He rubbed her feet, then filed her nails before painting them in his chosen colour for that visit. When she glanced down while he was tidying up, she saw a deep, shimmering shade of gold. Throk continued touching her feet for a while, presumably having a whale of a time while Astrid tried not to burst into giggles and squirming.

Astrid sat wriggling her legs to try and get the feeling back after staying so still, awaiting Throks return from the bathroom after washing his hands. He circled the bed, admiring his handiwork on her feet before bidding her to stand up. Throk leant down to kiss her, taller and broader than Hiccup but the faint scrape of stubble was familiar. Astrid couldn't bury her fingers in Throk's hair though, since he had it shaved both sides with only a scraped back ponytail in the middle. She wasn't sure why, and didn't think she should ask.

Throk stripped her of her bra, palming her breasts a little rougher than she liked but not unbearably so. He usually calmed down, his amorous wants rearing up from the foot playing right now and Astrid knew once they got going, his energies would be more evenly spread out

Hands splayed over her ass, boosting her up onto the bed and Astrid knew what Throk was after when he went for her bag, plucking out two different squares. One was flavoured, the other standard. He knew his way around the block now. Throk undressed himself functionally, revealing his erection and Astrid made sure to give him an appreciative look, a coy smile. He wasn't very thick, more long and reaching than girthy and filling but it was far from inadequate.

Sheathed with a deep purple cover, Throk climbed up on the bed and Astrid shifted, lying mostly across the mattress to give him the view he liked. Her ass sticking up as she balanced just a little on her knees, peering up at his muscular torso from the level of his swollen cock. She gave a teasing lick first, watching his jaw tense a little. He knew she wouldn't leave him wanting; Astrid just wanted to check what the condom flavour was. Blackcurrant... it wasn't terrible, but it wasn't great. Better than latex alone, certainly.

Opening her mouth, Astrid sealed her lips part way down, bobbing her head and stroking with her tongue in the way she'd learned Throk liked. He fisted a hand in her hair, guiding but not pushing as he knew Astrid was against that and not wanting to get bitten. She added a few little moans, feeling Throk twitch and hearing him grunt in response to the way those moans vibrated against his shaft. Astrid hummed as she bobbed, backing up to focus suction on the head.

Throk pulled her off completely, rolling the blackcurrant condom off and already reaching for the other. Astrid discreetly wiped saliva and blackcurrant goop from the side of her mouth, then felt Throk move behind her, lowering her underwear to just above her knees and probing her with his fingers. She definitely owed Hiccup for getting her off earlier, as it meant she had a fresh memory to stoke her fire, wetting Throk's fingers as he checked her.

"Lie down."

Astrid complied, felt him slide her underwear off completely and stop to caress her feet and she did her best not to crack up giggling. He moved on top of her, spreading her legs wider and pinning Astrid's front to the bed. At least the position was guaranteed to have him hit her g-spot, feeling Throk guide himself inside her with a guttural groan. His cock felt impossibly deep like that, his hips pressing to the curve of her backside.

Despite the long, steady blowjob, Astrid knew Throk's level of discipline and that this wouldn't be over in a matter of seconds, like some other men she had encountered. She shifted herself slightly, then felt him begin to move. Astrid waited for him to find his rhythm, enjoying the way he hit her deep, the way his lengthy thrusts dragged across that hotspot inside her.

After enjoying her that way for a while, Throk leant up, tugging Astrid with a hand on her hair while the other was on her hip, getting her on her hands and knees before he filled her again. Throk hit her deep again, almost bruising with his powerful thrusts pushed by those bulging muscles in his back and hips. Astrid moaned low in her throat, enjoying many the feelings inspired as Throk fucked her.

Her arms shook, gave way and she buried her face in them as he kept thrusting, almost pushing her along the bed with the force as he neared his climax. She snaked a hand upwards, flicking fingers across her clit to spur her own pleasure on. Astrid knew when Throk reached Valhalla the way he swore in a gravelled, hungry voice. She moved her fingers quicker, coming with a muffled cry against her arm while Throk was pulling out and disposing of the condom. She'd be damned if she was leaving unsatisfied just because he went off first.

Slumping on the bed, Astrid enjoyed the little tingles along her nerves, smelling sex heavy on the air as she rolled over and stretched lazily. Throk was very much a one-and-done, handing Astrid tissues and her pants back while he tidied up his own discarded clothes and prepared to go take a shower. Astrid cleaned up and got dressed, gold toes peeping up from the floor at her when she stood.

"A pleasure as always Astrid. Until next time."

"Indeed. Catch you later Throk."

She went downstairs, stepping into her shoes and letting herself out as was custom by then. It was only just getting properly dark, and Astrid knew Hiccup wouldn't be back for a while yet. She treated herself to a luxurious bubble bath, reheated the dinner Hiccup had made in advance for her and ate it in front of the TV.

Then she headed to bed, curling up beneath familiar sheets with a yawn. It was a little lonely without Hiccup, but there were nights when they didn't go to bed together. That was just part of the job. Astrid was stirred some three hours later by Hiccup slipping beneath the covers, naked save for his boxers and smelling like expensive soap.

"Did she give you a bath?"

"Well, she was in it? Go back to sleep love."

"Mmm. Sleep. Night Hiccup."

-HTTYD-

 **Done and done and onto the next one!**


	6. Hiccup x Camicazi

**Ok, new chapter! No new flames so no marshmallows today unless anybody brought a campfire?**

 **Also, this is Hiccup x Cami!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup opened his drawer, finding his favourite watch - the rest were in the jewellery box - and his diary planner, but not what he was looking for.

"Astrid, where's my bag of condoms?"

His girlfriend stuck her head in the window, being out in the garden doing a cool down after her run.

"Check the bathroom. I think I was looking for XL condoms just in case the guy I'm seeing in a few nights wasn't _lying._ I'm still sure he was, but I have to be prepared."

Their bags had been refilled recently from the GUM clinic, as they were every month or so, so Astrid rooting through his before deciding she had to go buy XL condoms herself wasn't that strange. He headed in, finding the drawstring pouch of prophylactics he was after.

"Found them!"

He had a job that afternoon/evening. Casual date, maybe drinks, sex. He didn't have to wear a suit, which was a plus. Long dates paid well, and apparently this woman - Hiccup knew Elda background checked customers to try and keep her staff safe - was the bored wife of some businessman. Money and boredom... pretty standard for Hiccup. He worked for a lot of desperate housewives. They were often already used to adultery from husbands banging the maid or the secretary and so his moral compunctions were limited.

Hiccup wasn't being paid to judge anyway.

He showered quickly, knowing Astrid would want the bathroom soon, and left to search for clothes.

"Casual date... think button down and jeans will work?"

"Yeah, so long as it's a nice shirt. And wear the jeans that make your ass look great."

"Uh... which ones are those?"

Astrid pointed them out on her way to cleaning the run off her,. Hiccup pulled them down from their hanger, then perused his shirts until he found one that would be comfortable but looked relatively smart. Fresh pants, fresh socks, polished boots... Hiccup was about ready to go. Then it was condoms in his jacket pocket, one in his jeans. Aftershave lightly dabbed on his pulse points, a fruitless attempt at hair control.

"Ok. I'm off. Until later milady."

Astrid kissed him goodbye while still wet from the shower, mindful not to leave moisture on him as they said their farewells for the day. Hiccup's car welcomed him back, popping a bubblegum-flavoured mint in his mouth; sometimes sweet breath beat minty. Driving to the agreed upon meeting place, he searched for a parking spot that wouldn't put his beloved wheels in danger of being side-swiped.

Finding one, Hiccup paid and displayed, then walked the few minutes to where she would be waiting. He took a minute to survey her; not too tall but _very_ curvy. Round hips, soft thighs, round ass, voluptuous chest, buttons of her blouse straining over her ample breasts while cutesy summer shorts stopped just above her knee. The woman was effectively twice the size of Astrid, though they shared a hair colour. And, when he got close enough, he could see they also shared an eye colour.

"Cami?"

She turned, raising an eyebrow before remembering she was meeting somebody who already knew her name.

"Henry?"

At least she didn't look disappointed. That would have been awkward. He held out his trademark rose, which she took with a smile.

"Well aren't you a little old school?"

He shrugged, looking a little shy. Cami struck him as the type to want to draw him out, and not everyone was confident on a first date so he didn't want to unsettle her.

"I thought we'd walk the scenic route to where we're eating. If that's alright with you?"

"That's fine with me."

They walked along in the spring sunshine, chatting lightly about their day to day life and the plant life visible in nearby fields. Cami laughed when Hiccup stopped to pet a friendly dog, even more amused when Hiccup tripped slightly when he misjudged the berth he needed to offer a bench he was trying to step around.

Seated opposite each other in the restaurant, Hiccup hoped Cami appreciated the change. She would be used to overpriced, showy types. This place wasn't fancy or grandiose, but the atmosphere was relaxed and the food delicious. She spent some time on the menu, which worried him for a few minutes, but it turned out she was simply deciding _all_ the things she wanted to order. The waiter looked a little surprised.

"I like my food. That's not a problem is it?"

"No, of course not!"

Hiccup failed to hide his amusement behind his menu; he liked Cami's spark. He felt like he was falling far short on competition when he only ordered a couple of things, but a heavy stomach wouldn't help him perform later and he was never a _big_ eater.

"Are you on a diet?"

"Me? Gods no! Guess I'm just a routine eater. Same sort of thing wherever I go."

The prospect of being on a diet when he was already so lean almost cracked Hiccup up, but he managed to stifle the laughter and focus on perusing the drinks menu. Calculating alcohol intake and digestion over how long it would take Cami to work through her hearty meal, Hiccup reckoned he would be fine to have a beer and not be even a little drunk if he had to drive them later.

Their appetisers arrived first, Hiccup's a light soup he hoped he wouldn't splatter over his shirt and Cami's a plate of chicken wings.

"I can't remember the last time I got to eat such... _simple_ food. It's always fancy food on fancy plates with unpronouncable names, there's nothing home-cooked about it."

Hiccup chuckled as she became enthralled by something as simple as eating chicken with her fingers, though he noticed she wiped hands and face more regularly than Astrid ever would have.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I like theatre, and I was invited to dinner by some people I met there. Recognised two things on the menu, and when it arrived it was presented like a museum exhibit i was scared to touch."

Now Cami was laughing, and Hiccup reckoned this experience was as much for her to enjoy a little _normality_ as it was about sex and food. Their meals arrived - Hiccup's on one plate plus side dish, Cami's on three plates and two sides - with drinks, and Hiccup had honestly never seen anybody order a steak with mozzarella dippers, but Cami looked thrilled about them.

"Can I ask you something?"

Her manners were a strange mix of impeccable and sloppy - nothing got on her clothes or face, but she packed away food at an almost alarming rate - so she at least emptied her mouth with a thick swallow before talking.

"Sure?"

"Why do you do... this?"

Cami gestured between them, obviously asking about his job.

"Oh. Uh, mostly to put myself through university. But I was also really shy growing up, and now I meet new and interesting people all the time. Plus... it sounds corny, but I like making people happy."

Taking a swallow of her beer, Cami hummed to herself.

"That's... fair. And honest."

Hiccup smiled, chewing on a mouthful of vegetables while Cami started on her pizza-pie thing.

"Aren't you going to ask me that too?"

"Wasn't planning on it. Your motivations are your own."

Cami eyed him suspiciously, but Hiccup knew if she wanted to talk about it, she would. A _lot_ of customers wanted sex and somewhere to vent. Plus, they had the rest of the evening together. She could be waiting for them to be alone to talk properly. He doubled up as a therapist often.

Done with his meal before her, Hiccup leant back in his chair slightly and rubbed his stomach, testing whether or not he could squeeze in dessert without overdoing it since the restaurant they were in did such amazing puddings. He ordered a soft drink, deciding coffee could accompany the dessert he knew he'd cave in and get, finishing that and heading to the bathroom before Cami was done eating.

"Are you getting dessert?"

"Unless you want to get going right now?"

Cami shook her head, turning to the dessert options.

"What's good here?"

"I'm having the coffee cake. Maybe a scoop of chocolate ice cream. I do really like the cheesecake too... and the tarts. Or do I want tiramisu... basically, I love all the puddings here."

Giggling to herself, Cami scoured the menu before ordering tiramisu, a slice of chocolate tart and some coffee. Hiccup stuck with his original choice, plus a coffee to drink on top of it. The combination was delicious, and Cami looked satisfied by the end of her hearty helping of sweetness.

"That. Was. Amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I'm just going to excuse myself to the bathroom, then we can get going."

Hiccup settled the bill while he waited, since the cost was included in the nights price and didn't even cost him an hour of his pay - they had spent more than that in the restaurant.

"Hope you don't mind walking back, since I parked back where we met."

"I _need_ a walk after that, so lets go."

It was a pleasant stroll, the sky just beginning to darken properly and so they walked under the sunset mixture of colours, the first few stars just starting to twinkle. Hiccup's stomach no longer felt overly full, so now the only question was if Cami wanted to continue socialising or skip to the main event.

"Where to now fair maiden?"

"Fair maiden? I don't think anybody has _ever_ called me that. Possibly because I'm neither... is this _your_ car?"

Hiccup held open the passenger door for her, stealing a reverent glance at his vehicle.

"Yep. My pride and joy."

Circling to drivers side, Hiccup got in and looked to Cami.

"So, where to?"

Sat in this more private space, Cami's demeanour shifted just a little.

"The hotel, duh."

Well, he had his orders. Hiccup started the car, hearing the comforting purr of the engine as it glided along the roads. Cami relaxed into the luxury seat, probably one of those areas she did appreciate expensive attention to detail. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, and the drive not terribly long thanks to a surprising lack of traffic.

The hotel room wasn't a lavish penthouse, but it was airy and inviting, the bathroom much more than a toilet, sink and shower crammed into a cupboard.

"I'm definitely having a go in that bath when I'm done with you. You should undress, I'm just going to freshen up."

Hiccup never really understood what that meant. Initially, he thought it meant his grandmother fixing her make-up or his mother going to tame her wild hair back into it's braid. Since spending time with many different women, he had discovered it meant everything from stripping naked or showering to just having a quick wipe down for fear of unpleasant odours. Quite often, they would doll up in sexy underwear. It made no odds to Hiccup, but Astrid had educated him that often a lady wanted to feel sexy for herself. Him liking it was a bonus.

He extracted condoms from his jacket, placing them on the little lampstand cubby before hanging his jacket on the door. Boots off and moved out of trip-range, Hiccup started on unbuttoning his shirt, giving himself a cursory sniff to ensure he wasn't too sweaty from their walk. Satisfied he still smelled like his anti-perspirant, Hiccup tucked his socks in his boots so they wouldn't get lost and finally stripped out of his jeans. He left his boxers on, not wanting to just be naked when Cami came out.

Cami transpired to be a wipe-down-and-change one, as he could smell that distinctive scent of hotel soap, and her small overnight bag appeared to have contained a red negligee-type thing. It hugged her thick curves in all the right places, and her momentary shyness told him Cami didn't get many occasions to dress up, and wasn't sure how this would be received. But obviously, she just wanted to feel gorgeous.

"You look stunning."

Sometimes he flat-out lied, but Hiccup always did his best to find things he was genuinely attracted by and complimented the lady on that, as it felt more... real then. Cami had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a womanly figure with an inviting softness to it. She smiled a little shyly, but Hiccup was pretty sure she would bloom like a flower with a little incentive.

Reaching out, he took her hands in his and encouraged her closer. Cami wasn't much shorter than him, just enough to tilt her head up when they kissed. Hesitant at first - not kissed properly in a while - Cami soon remembered the way, meeting Hiccup with confidence and surety the next time their mouths touched.

He ran his hands up over her arms to shoulders, feeling muscle beneath the soft and knowing that she would likely be strong and fit, boding well for Hiccups want to build and tease until a woman succumbed to a (hopefully) intense climax. The women with lower stamina often couldn't tolerate such things for too long.

The negligee was translucent, and Hiccup was fairly certain it was the only thing Cami had on. He led her to the bed, initiating kissing again now they were horizontal and his partner began to grow more responsive, more physical. Hiccup cupped a heavy breast, discovering she was sensitive if the soft gasp were any indication for such a soft touch through fabric. A nipple firmed against the sheer material, and Cami almost bit his lip when Hiccup dragged his thumb over the bump, letting out a ragged breath.

Sometimes certain weaves felt good on sensitive skin; Hiccup wondered if that was the case here, or if she was so touch-starved that Hiccup was a shock to the system. He resolved once again to ensure Cami had a good time, maybe it would spur her to realise she deserved such things in her life without paying for it.

Her hand splayed down over his lower abdomen, slid down to squeeze his half-hard cock. Hiccup didn't really have trouble getting it up, though he did have a special pill bottle at home for just-in-case or when he had back-to-back dates. Even he had limits on stamina.

Her hips were soft, almost pillowy under his hand when Hiccup explored what he could in their positions on their sides, facing one another. It did somewhat limit them, but the slow build was always worth it.

"Mind if I take this off?"

It wasn't often, but Hiccup did have the odd customer who wouldn't get completely naked. He never pushed, but he always did his best to put them at ease, make them comfortable. Cami was immediately reluctant, and so Hiccup went on the soothing-charm offensive.

"Are you shy about your body?"

He kept his voice low, soft.

"I don't know... nobody has seen me naked in a long time."

"If you'll allow me, I think you'll feel... liberated by it."

Slowly, the sheer material was peeled off of thick thighs and a soft belly, navigated over ample breasts and finally dropped aside to leave her bare. Hiccup saw her initial want to cover up, stopping her in her tracks by kissing her soundly. Cami took said distraction, curving up to press against Hiccup's body.

His erection pressed against a plush thigh, her soft yielding to his hard and apparently reassuring Cami that Hiccup wasn't faking desire to see her naked. She stripped him of his boxers, both exploring each other with their hands. Cami soon involved her mouth, running it across his chest and shoulders, hands curling around his back. His fingers ran down skin dotted with a few stretch marks, but even Hiccup had those. He found his goal, stroking her clit in slow circles alternated with quick flicks. Cami responded easily, naturally as he incited further arousal.

Without warning, Hiccup was flipped over onto his back, straddled by Cami in an equally speedy fashion. She looked around, obviously locating what she was looking for when she obtained Hiccup's condoms. He curled his fingers inside her, Cami's fingers letting the square in hand drop as she trembled with the pressure against her g-spot.

"Give a girl some warning!"

He winked, withdrawing his fingers when Cami tore the wrapper open so he could ensure the condom went on right. Satisfied it had, Hiccup didn't have any reason to delay Cami seating herself upon his erection.

"Oh... that's good."

Cami let out a happy sigh, shifting herself to find the right angle as she adjusted to penetration. Hiccup let his hands rest on her thighs, rubbing up and down to encourage her to relax rather than tense up. She did, shifting her knees a little more and rolling her thick hips up and down, forward and back, learning the dance again and Hiccup was an encouraging dance partner.

The woman was a quick study, and as Hiccup had hoped for, really came out of her shell when the shyness had vanished. Her arousal was evident in the wet slide of his cock as she rode him, bracing a hand on his chest while the other toyed with her own nipple. Sexual liberation was one of Hiccup's favourite achievements. Cami moved herself faster, the muscles in her thighs more than powerful enough to bounce her up and down on Hiccups cock.

Given that she had apparently been quite neglected, Hiccup wasn't terribly surprised that she began to tremble rather soon, body coiling tight when his fingers delved under her belly and between those thick thighs, finding her clit swollen and needy for his touch. He stroked her firmly, getting the response he sought when Cami spasmed around him, moaning aloud and hips undulating in jerky motions as she reached her (first) climax.

Hiccup held out, figuring she would want a round two pretty soon. The first would only take the edge off her built-up sexual frustration. He tumbled Cami to rest on the bed, removing the condom he had on while she quivered lightly.

"Gods, I needed that."

"Happy to be of service."

Cami rested on her bent elbows, not quite sitting up.

"I don't normally do this sort of thing. But my husbands been screwing his secretary for two years now. I just wanted... to feel _wanted_ again."

There it was. Hiccup reached over, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm not judging you. And... I really don't think you would struggle to find someone who wanted you if you looked."

Quirking an eyebrow, Cami looked him up and down.

"Seriously."

"Seriously. But for tonight" Hiccup rolled on top of her with a smile "I'll remind you."

That was what he was hoping for; for people to leave him happier than they arrived.

-HTTYD-

 **This was based on my personal Cami headcanon, and she originally starred in _Engineering An Awkward Romance_ (a Hiccstrid story, for those who missed it). **


	7. Astrid x Hiccup

**Hiccstrid chapters have no rhyme or reason... unless you're me and know where they all go.**

 **Thanks to everyone reviewing the Cami chapter!**

 **Robbiekiwi - I can do that, remind me again when Escorts is finished (or thereabouts... it'll be marked complete and maybe revisited) and I'll do that Mala x Snotlout chapter.**

 **Jimmix - in answer to your questions; Hiccup and Astrid "not wanting to' would make them kinda bad at their job. I'm sure it happens, but it's like a bad day at the office, you lube up and get on with it. If someone wanted to remove the condom, Hiccup wouldn't let them. Astrid would say no, and if they did it anyway (it's called stealthing and it makes you a total douchebag) then the escort agency wouldn't service them anymore. And finally, if they are worried the spouse will come home, they go to a hotel.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup dodged a thrown shoe, catching the other one as Astrid launched it in his direction without so much as looking.

"Hey!"

Astrid turned, seeing the unwitting target of her footwear projectiles.

"Sorry. I can't find my boots!"

"They are in the utility room, you polished them the other day."

Pouting as she thought, Astrid straightened up.

"Oh. Yeah."

They were dressing to meet their parents for lunch, which was always a pleasant experience. It was cool and breezy outside, would be a comfortable and enjoyable affair all round. Between work, university and getting time together, Hiccup knew they didn't see as much of their families as they would like, so these days were very welcome.

"Ready to go love?"

"Yep. Lets go babe."

Smiling to himself, Hiccup felt Astrid hold his hand as they left, going for his car as he simply enjoyed driving more than Astrid did. The drive wasn't too long, and Astrid hummed along to the music as they went. Idling at traffic lights, Hiccup looked over and simply enjoyed how beautiful his girlfriend was. Those bright blue eyes, her cute little nose. The way her hair framed her face just so, cheeks ever so slightly pink against her pale tone. His heart fluttered.

"You know what the first thing I wanna do when we're done with uni and escort jobs and stuff is?"

"Take a really long bath?"

Astrid quipped, and Hiccup laughed at her playful smile.

"Do I not bathe regularly now?"

"True. What do you wanna do?"

"Get a dog. I miss having a dog."

He had always grown up with pets, but their lifestyle didn't quite allow for animals. At least not fairly, since both of them being home more than a couple of hours at a time, at least during the day, was maybe a weekly occurrence, less sometimes. Both were quite popular at the agency, got a lot of work.

"You're lucky I like dogs, or we would be having an issue."

Hiccup chuckled, hitting his indicator to tell other drivers he was turning, then sliding neatly around the turning.

"I already knew you liked dogs. It was part of the reason I took you to meet my parents. I mean, I wanted you to meet them, but Cloudjumper had to like you too. And you two were friends right away."

"Dog as girlfriend screening service... almost as thorough as Elda, I imagine."

"Cloudjumper is pretty smart. Oh hey, that's dads truck."

They parked up, stepping from the car and going in search of their parents. Given their height, and in the mens case, size, Hiccup's parents and Gobber were really quite distinctive. Astrid's parents weren't quite as eye-drawing from a distance, not standing head and shoulders above most of the passing people, but the Hoffersons were still a welcome and happy sight to those who knee them.

Exchanging greetings with each other, they walked down to the restaurant they favoured. For one, they were capable of seating the two large men and the five others, plus the food was excellent and they had extensive outdoor seating, so they could enjoy the sun.

His dad and Gobber immediately drew Hiccup into a conversation about his university studies, which earned them both swats from his mother that made everyone else laugh. Ordering drinks and starters, the conversation inevitably turned to the two youngest ones jobs.

"Hiccup went to the same opera for the second time, and the woman kept him pretty late."

"Hey, it was a good opera."

"Babe, she'd be the oldest at the table."

Shaking his head fondly at his girlfriends jibes, Hiccup drank some of his fruity mock-cider and took the laughter from their company in stride.

"I always wonder what that guy who paints your nails thinks about the fact you clean it off within a day."

"Yeah, he works so hard and I ruthlessly remove it."

They had both been working at the agency before they met, and so their parents had had time to adjust to their individual occupations before the two became a couple. That did include surprise that anyone could date a sex worker, but Hiccup and Astrid were clearly a well-matched pair to any who saw them together, and they _understood_ the job.

Going for a leisurely walk after lunch, Hiccup chuckled as he watched his mother greeting passing dogs, picking flowers and sneaking them into his fathers beard when Stoick wasn't looking. He didn't immediately remove them, but it was very much a labour of love to tolerate. Astrid leant against his side, laughing at the antics while her own parents watched, bemused.

"I've just realised. If these two get married, there'll be a wedding with the rest of that mad family!"

"Mom!"

"What? I have concerns about decorum."

Astrid rolled her eyes, looking up as Hiccup started laughing. His memories of his parents renewing their vows when he was fifteen, plus his cousin Scott's disastrous wedding ceremony a few years back really didn't fly in the same lane as decorum'.

"Yeah... Haddock clan weddings don't have decorum. You're lucky if they have a dress code."

Astrid's parents were a little more... middle class, Hiccup supposed was the word, than the Haddocks. Astrid had left that lifestyle behind at university, but the first day Hiccup met the Hofferson parents, Astrid's dad had asked if he was paying her like the "high class hooker" she was. Strangely, finding out Hiccup did the same job seemed to endear him to them somewhat.

Now everything was all gravy. But there was still a faint disconnect between their ingrained thoughts of normal and traditional things.

"None of that matters right now anyway. Stop planning our hypothetical wedding mom."

"Did someone mention weddings?"

Hiccup groaned as it transpired his parents had overheard, and so naturally Hiccup and Astrid were subject to that parent thing where they wanted dates of the first grandchilds birth, and a thought on what the weddings colour scheme might be.

That meant it was almost a relief to escape, having to leave since Hiccup had a lecture the next morning and had to be up at a decent hour. Of course, they left with Gobber shouting after them "I promise not to let yer mother bake the cake!" and the subsequent yelp as Valka undoubtedly smacked him playfully in her own defense.

Back in the car, safely ensconced with just he and Astrid and no crazy parents, Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is it me or do our parents get increasingly more like hard work?"

Astrid sighed deeply, nodding as she watched the sky start to darken with sunset.

"No, they are. Gods, I love them dearly but if it's not 'how many people have you fucked this month' it's when will you stop this nonsense and settle down?"

"Yeah... even though they know it's to pay tuition and bills and to save up for whatever the future brings."

He tapped his thumbs on the wheel, waiting for Astrid to formulate her response.

"Have you thought about it?"

"What? The future? Yeah. I want a dog."

Astrid laughed lightly, turning to look at him more.

"I mean... marriage. Kids."

"Since the day I laid eyes on you."

"Really?"

Hiccup smiled, remembering that moment well.

"The first time you smiled at me, I knew I wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of my life."

When he turned to look at her, Astrid was beaming.

"Dork. I love you."

"I love you too."

Pulling up outside their home, Astrid reached for him the second the car stopped and his seatbelt clicked open, hauling him to her for a kiss. Blinking, dazed, Hiccup tried to regain coherent thought.

"What was that for?"

"Just because. Now get your cute butt in that house, you need to go to bed early."

Hiccup wasn't about to deny that spark in her eye. Taking turns in the bathroom and stripping out of the days clothes, Hiccup was indeed in bed quite early. With Astrid, who was also very responsibly getting an early night too.

Well, they were in bed if not necessarily _sleeping._

Astrid's hair smelled like outside and sunshine still, and Hiccup buried his face in the soft strands as they held each other close. He ran his fingers down her bare back, Astrid's breathy sigh against his shoulder sending tingles down his own spine. She arched against his body, lithe and catlike in her stretch.

The slow burn only suited Astrid for so long, and Hiccup wasn't want to slow her when Astrid kissed him soundly, crawled on top of him with a smirk. Even now, he still had to pinch himself that this specimen of perfection wanted _him._ Astrid kissed and bit playfully at his shoulder, knowing better than to bruise but she also knew how it would make him squirm.

Hiccup traced circles on her thigh, watching her shiver and bite her lip. Astrid rocked against him, already wet where she slid over his cock with a soft, breathy gasp. Before Hiccup had time to think straight, Astrid was reaching down and guiding him, seating herself on his erection with a low, throaty sound of satisfaction.

Astrid set herself a slow, steady rhythm, leaning down so her hair tickled his shoulders and face. Hiccup watched her face, the way she became ever more beautiful in passion and pleasure. Soft and welcoming as she sank down his shaft, Astrid worked the taut muscles of her thighs to ride him and hummed encouragingly when Hiccup's hands cupped her pert ass. Gods he loved her ass, soft and yielding despite the fact the blonde could squat her own body weight in the gym.

She laid on his chest, still riding him from the new angle though it became more of a grind. Hiccup didn't mind a jot, not when it had her breasts pressed hot against his chest, the slender muscles of her lower back working with each thrust Astrid made against him. Her needy moans against his mouth filled the gaps between kisses, fingers stroking and squeezing at lean muscles and sweat-damp skin.

Hiccup knew Astrid's body, felt her tighten and tense as she got close. She sat up, moving faster over his cock and bouncing to bury him as deep as she could each time. Her hands moved from his chest, one delving between them to rub her clit while the other played with her breast, Hiccup's view of her tweaking her own nipple and palming a flushed breast almost too obscene to witness.

"You close babe?"

"Uh-huh!"

His voice was tight, catching each time Astrid squeezed around his cock. Astrid moaned breathlessly, still touching herself.

"Me too, fill me up babe."

Hiccup groaned, knowing Astrid's weakness for the feeling she only got from unprotected sex, from him alone. Powerless to deny her, Hiccup lasted only a few more thrusts before he came. Astrid took him all eagerly, sinking down until they were flush to feel Hiccup spill into her with hip-jerking paroxysms, clutching her hips and pulling her against him tighter.

A few more strokes of her fingers over her clit and Astrid was spasming around his softening cock, hips undulating against him until she slowed to a stop. Astrid nuzzled her face in his neck, giggling softly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Cleaned up and entombed in their sheets for actual sleep at last, Hiccup smiled to himself at their earlier conversation. He got the feeling Astrid wasn't as against marriage and kids as she let her mother believe.

He could wait.

-HTTYD-

 **I had alllllll the writers block doing this one.**


	8. Astrid x Snotlout

**Still super jazzed everyone's liking this!**

 **Here we have another... tough chapter.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid winked, leaning a little so her hair fell over her shoulders and Hiccup watched her do it with wide, lusting eyes. Letting him take her lingerie photos for work was good fun, especially since Astrid loved watching the desire in his eyes as she posed. They could laugh with it, too, relaxed with each other and Astrid didn't feel like a clothehorse that had inconvenient things like feelings and opinions of her own, like she had with the first photographer Elda had set her up with.

Plus, Hiccup got to take photos for himself. Astrid didn't let all the ones he took end up in the book Elda kept of all her workers. When her bra slid off and landed on the ground, Hiccup came closer and Astrid laid back, smirking as her boyfriend took in the view of her bare chest, camera clicking away to document it. Then he tossed the camera aside, crawling along the backing and floor sheets as Astrid wriggled out of her underwear, welcoming her boyfriend closer.

Yet another perk of home photoshoots with a friendly cameraman.

"Ba-aaaabe."

"Hm?"

Hiccup peered up from where he was resting against her stomach, lazy with afterglow and wearing that soft smile she adored.

"I gotta take a bath before work."

Grumbling, Hiccup slid up and kissed her, then sat up.

"I'll go put it on for you while you sort out your clothes. You want dinner?"

"Nothing heavy, but yeah. Just a hotel call tonight. I can always pig out when I get back."

Hiccup ran her a bath, a sweet scent and some epsom salts leaving her relaxed and soft as she cleansed her body, making sure no remnants of Hiccup were left on her skin. The notes for the evening were somewhat eye-roll inducing, but Astrid was paid well to fake it for an hour or two. Shaved all over, stroke his ego, be waiting on the bed in 'sexy stuff' and to talk to him like she was his wife, finally happy after having been deprived of him all day.

Adding flavoured lube to her condom bag - latex tasted terrible on its own and if the guy wasn't lying, she had no flavoured condoms in XL size - Astrid put on her lingerie, then tied her dressing gown around over them to avoid getting food on herself.

"Wow. I knew those colours would work for you."

"Thanks babe."

She ate quickly, just enough to stop her having a sudden growling stomach part way through sex later. That had happened once, and while the guy was understanding - he even laughed a bit - it did kill his buzz a little, and Astrid always strived to ensure a job well done. Happy customers came back, and regulars were the best source of income.

Hiccup had a couple of regulars, one of whom bought him fancy aftershaves and moisturisers, another who bought him a suit. Astrid had a couple of expensive dresses, but she was more likely to get taken on short trips, shown off as the mans holiday fling. Those paid _very_ well, and Astrid got to travel now and then. Win win really.

Given that the guy wanted her in not very much clothing, Astrid opted for a skin-tight dress with a low dip on both the cleavage and back, then grabbed her long coat. It would hide most of the skin she had on show. Hiccup looked her up and down, eyes hot on every inch of her.

"Gorgeous. You must have one lucky boyfriend."

"Yeah... he is pretty lucky, huh?"

Giggling as they played along, Astrid checked her make-up in the mirror, fluffed her hair a little as it tumbled over her shoulder. She didn't wear it down often for dates, but it went with the look of the evening.

"How long?"

"Three hours. Are you going to the late store?"

"Probably, you want something?"

Astrid hummed, nodding.

"Chocolate cake."

Hiccup chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Chocolate cake it is. See you later love."

Kissing him goodbye carefully, Astrid set off. She was early, but the hotel room was booked for an hour before she needed to be there until the end of the night. Elda had many a friendly hotel manager on hand, as she gave them such good business there was never a problem checking in with first names only or the way Astrid was dressed.

"He here yet?"

"Not yet miss. Here's your keycard."

"Thank you."

It wasn't extravagant, but the hallways were nicely carpeted and everything smelled like a mix of pine disinfectant and clean sheets. The room itself also smelled like bubblegum, possibly a favourite air freshener of the cleaning crew. Astrid ascertained the sheets were clean, set up two glasses and the whiskey bottle - another request from the customer, Scott - on the tray. She poured herself a small measure, finding it a little unpleasant on the aftertaste.

Hanging her coat up on the back of the door, Astrid slid her boots off and left them under the little table there, then laid upon the bed, pillows fluffed up behind her as she waited for the customer. Elda's background check told her the man was married - oh so very common for her - and had a minor criminal record for stuff like drunken bar fights and smashing up cars in early adulthood. Nothing in the last five years, and nothing overly violent. She wouldn't put her workers at risk.

He was a little late, but that gave Astrid time to fix on her "honey, you're home!" face on firmly. He swaggered in, acting the part himself before he even looked at her.

"You miss me darling?"

His voice was strangely familiar... Astrid dropped her voice, sounding convincingly enthralled.

"So much."

"Well, here I am to answe- _Astrid?"_

It wasn't immediately clear who was more surprised. Astrid or Scott. As in, her boyfriends cousin Scott. Her boyfriend Hiccup's _married_ cousin Scott who Astrid was friends with the wife of. How had Elda missed that she was sending Astrid to an almost-family-member? Damn Scott's dad and his changing name.

"Well. This is awkward."

Astrid stood up, feeling uncommonly nervous and unsettled. It wasn't even that she cared what Scott thought, but knowing _he_ was hiring escorts to cheat on his wife made everything rather close to home.

"Awkward? You're cheating on your wife and all you can say is 'this is awkward'?"

"Me? What about you? Does Hiccup know you... oh gods, does he pay you to be his girlfriend? I knew it!"

Astrid managed not to punch him, irate as she was that Scott was staring at her chest.

"Yes, Hiccup knows what I do. You know he does it too. And no, he doesn't pay me."

She needed a drink. Astrid poured a fresh measure of alcohol and almost opting to down the bottle instead. Scott was still staring at her. After a handful of silent, tense minutes, he seemed to visibly deflate, heading over to pour himself a drink.

"I'm not cheating on her. We're getting a divorce. Nobody else knows yet."

Astrid could only blink in surprise as Scott downed one glass, hissed at the afterburn and then poured a second before slumping gracelessly upon the bed. She hesitated, then sighed inwardly and sat down next to him. He was a customer; Astrid had fucked married guys many times at work and letting her personal feelings colour this was unprofessional.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I didn't hire a shrink."

"You basically did. I get a lot of guys who want to unload emotions as much as they want sex."

Scott sighed, scratching at his short beard. He looked more like his father every passing year. Astrid waited, watching him take a more restrained sip from his glass.

"Are you gonna tell Hiccup I hired a who- an escort?"

He caught himself before Astrid corrected him, so she suppressed an urge to hit him.

"I talk to him about all my jobs, same as he does. But you'll just be Scott the getting-divorced guy. He's pretty smart, he might work it out when he finds out _you_ are getting divorced."

Scott scowled, taking another sip of his drink. Now she thought about it, she remembered Hiccup mentioning his cousins wedding served a slightly disgusting whiskey. It was before she met her boyfriend, so Astrid hadn't had the misfortune to encounter it twice.

"I don't really care what he knows. I just don't want it getting back to my dad."

Doing her best to compartmentalise her work from her personal life, Astrid reached over and patted his shoulder. Scott looked stunned.

"Hiccup's the _only_ one I tell about them. And somehow I just don't see him talking to Spite about your sex life."

"I guess."

For all that loutish swagger and excessive ego Scott displayed constantly whenever Astrid had met him previously... he was almost meek right now. Quiet, not putting up any bravado.

"So. Do you want to talk about it? I'm paid up until ten."

Sighing, Scott reached to refill his glass again, then sat more comfortably against the pillows.

"We tried, yanno? I know everyone thinks I don't know the first thing about keeping a woman happy, but I really did. I helped clean and I left the toilet seat down. I didn't even hit on her friends! But we never should have got married."

"Then why did you?"

"Dad. 'Yer a Jorgenson boy-o! Ye need a woman! A wife, a job, a son. The three things a real man needs!'. I didn't even propose, did you know that? Dad just told my girlfriend he was hoping we got hitched and started having kids soon, and she was thrilled. I didn't have the heart to say it was too fast."

His impression of his dad's Scottish accent was quite uncanny, considering Scott had only been over that way once or twice a year, visiting family. Scott's dad Spencer, better known as 'Spite', and Hiccup's dad Stoick were brothers, grown in Scotland before moving to England. Scott seemed relieved to finally get some of it off his chest.

"You don't have kids."

Why she said that, Astrid wasn't sure. She was too thrown by this undiscovered side of Scott 'Snotlout' Jorgenson.

"Yeah. We went for tests. Nobody knows about that either. I don't..." he stopped, drawing in a breath "I don't know how to tell my dad I might never have kids."

Gods, was he _crying?_ There were a few tears, a few sniffles. No outright sobbing, but Astrid really, truly felt for him.

"Never mind your dad. Did they actually say you can't have children ever?"

"Well. No. But they said I have poor something or other and it could take a long time."

"So? You're plenty young enough to meet someone new and try as much as you like."

"I guess... I just don't want my dad to be disappointed in me. He always makes me feel so bad when I disappoint him "

Whether alcohol or emotion or the strange bubble-world experience they were having loosened his tongue, Astrid wasn't sure, but Scott kept talking and she kept answering, drawing him out to spill more.

"I've never been good enough. Always needing to toughen up and be better."

Astrid had to hold back from laughing; not at him, but at how so like Hiccup he sounded. For all their talk of being polar opposites... in some ways, the two cousins were so _very_ alike.

"Your dad loves you. He just wants you to be the best you can be and has a terrible way of showing it. Have you ever told him how you feel?"

"I don't talk about my feelings. I'm not a girl!"

Glancing at the clock, Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Then what did we just spend the last hour and a half doing?"

"That's... not the point."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid stretched out her stiff back.

"Nobody has a perfect relationship with their parents."

"Hiccup does."

"Now, maybe. But he spent years clashing with his dad because they were so different. Eventually, Hiccup _told_ his dad how he felt, and they worked it out."

Hiccup would just have to deal with her telling Scott this, because gods knew he needed to sort it out and not be afraid to tell his dad his marriage wasn't working out.

"Huh. What about you?"

"Oh, sure. My parents were _thrilled_ I told them I have sex for money. Even more so when I started dating someone else who does that too."

"So you don't get on?"

"We do now, but they didn't talk to me for about six months. Everyone has problems with their parents, but if your dad loves you, you can work from there."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Exactly."

"So, wait a minute... that picture was really you?"

"What picture?"

"The picture in the book of girls? I just asked for a blonde but they gave me a book to look at."

Realising Scott had seen an image of her in lingerie, taken by Hiccup, Astrid nodded. She wasn't too thrilled about knowing Scott's preferences from her 'briefing' for the night, admittedly.

"Yep. Why blonde? Most guys who do this don't want _reminding_ of their wife."

"I guess I wanted to relive the good days."

In some disbelief that she was even considering this, job or not, Astrid sat up straighter.

"Take off your shirt."

"Wha- why?"

"I'm going to give you a massage. You're so tense."

Scott began obeying, fingers working the buttons of his shirt open while Astrid grabbed a sachet of dual use lube from her bag. It served both for sex, and as a condom-safe massage lubricant, so she always carried it for work. Only when he removed the comfortable button down did she see he'd lost weight. Quite a bit. He had always been stocky, a fair amount of muscle but not cut, softened with a little pudge. He wasn't much broader than Hiccup now, stress obviously weighting him down instead.

"On your front."

He rolled over, wriggling to get comfortable and Astrid climbed up, having to hike her already short dress up to allow a little more flexibility so she could sit right to reach him. Like this, he was any other customer. A faceless body she could handle with ease. Warming the oily substance on her hands, Astrid placed her fingers against his back and felt the knotted tension she'd anticipated.

Scott shifted and groaned as tension was all but forced from his muscles; Astrid knew a gentle touch wouldn't do the trick on him. His knots had knots.

"Ow!"

"Shut up, it's working."

Normally she'd not speak back like that, but there was only so much Astrid could play-act to Scott without feeling a little gross. And unlike most others, she would have to see Scott again. He finally relaxed at last, body easing beneath her hands. The massage goo had melted on his skin, left it soft and shiny with a light fruity scent.

"Feel better?"

She moved, allowing him to roll over on to his front.

"Yeah."

There was something uncommonly surreal for Astrid, to know she had caused the erection of the man in front of her. Normally that was the simple sign that moved them toward the main event, but with Scott everything was weird, uncertain. She could tell off the bat that he _had_ been lying about the XL condoms.

"Are you gonna punch me for pointing out what I hired you for?"

Given that Astrid knew she wasn't cheap, she supposed it wasn't really surprising that Scott still wanted to get his moneys worth.

"Maybe. It's my job, but if my boss knew you were my boyfriends cousin she wouldn't have let you book me. I don't want this being a thing you tell everyone about so I have to explain why I had sex with my boyfriends cousin."

Scott sat up a little, resting on his bent elbows and forearms.

"That's fair. I mean sure, I'd love to brag that you couldn't resist the Snotman, but I don't really want to _talk_ about this with anyone."

The guy was sad and lonely and wanted to feel better. He was like about eighty percent of her other customers, really. Slipping her work-facade back on, Astrid slid her hand along his inner thigh, watching the way Scott's eyes widened. There was no nausea, but no spark either. Astrid had made it through dates with men that repulsed her. She could do this.

"Do you promise you'll talk to your dad?"

He frowned.

"Are you trying to kill my boner?"

"No. But I'm not gonna bother cheering you up if you'll waste it by staying in the rut you were in before."

Astrid watched his internal struggle, eventually seeing him nod before she undid his belt buckle. She could not, this morning, have fathomed that she would be about to handle Scott's erection in any way, shape or form. Yet here they were.

"I do have to ask" Astrid picked up her bag, seeking her bag of condoms with one hand "why did you say to bring XL condoms? If your escort of the night only brought those, she wouldn't be able to touch you."

Scott's cheeks burned, but Astrid supposed that could have been the fact she was touching him. Sex was more of a functional act at work for her; she didn't get embarrassed or flustered. She could play that act if someone paid enough, but it wasn't _her._

"Uh, I uh..."

His voice trailed off as Astrid tore open the (definitely _standard_ sized) strawberry condom, rolling the lurid pink latex down his cock. Clearly, he hadn't truly expected Astrid to actually go through with it. Closing her eyes, Astrid lowered her head and disconnected from knowing the guy, focused on familiar things like the throbbing pulse in her mouth, the way she moved her tongue and hollowed her cheeks.

He bucked and groaned, whining when Astrid used one hand to pin his rutting hips in place so she could work her way, not letting Scott take control. He clearly wasn't used to that, but he stopped resisting eventually and let Astrid work him with her mouth, not trying to push for more forceful thrusts.

When he began to shake Astrid stopped, gripping the base of the latex and looking up at Scott. He was flushed, panting, eyes fixed on Astrid's hand around the base of his cock.

"Why'd you stop?"

He huffed, squirming but trapped by his trousers around his thighs from moving too much.

"Well not many guys are gonna go twice in half an hour, so I thought I'd ask if you just wanted oral or not."

"Oh. Uh. No."

That didn't surprise her. Astrid backed off, resigned to the fact Scott was going to see her naked. Astrid wasn't shy, she worked to stay in shape and saw desire in the eyes of every man who had seen her bared, but still. Standing up, she began to remove her dress. Strip-tease type things were not something Astrid did often, and never seriously with Hiccup.

They both just ended up in fits of laughter, and Astrid was fighting laughter any time a guy asked for a strip show. But if she was getting naked in front of Scott, it was going to be on her terms. The dress wasn't that easy to remove, especially with her hair down and risking getting it caught in the damn thing. Instead, Astrid freed her arms and slid it downwards, revealing skin and silken underwear. He pulled off the flavoured condom, squeezing himself as he watched.

Her bra unhooked at the front, but Astrid moved the straps slowly from her shoulders, taking her time to reveal that she could undo it easily. When she did, Scott twitched, staring avidly as the lace fell to the floor. A brush of thumbs made her nipples swell, measured strokes over the dip of her waist raising goosebumps so Astrid looked sensitive, anticipatory.

Delaying that final exposure, Astrid leaned over the bed to peel away Scott's trousers, giving him the view of her breasts just hovering out of reach of his skin. Teasing, drawing it out. It was an art form. Finally, she reached for the waistband hugging her hips, lowering them and stepping clear. Astrid confessed that she expected a crude comment, but Scott was wonderfully speechless.

She wasn't really aroused, so when Astrid grabbed a condom she also picked out lubricant. Scott watched her sheath him with practiced efficiency, but she didn't want to dent his ego too much and so she gave the (admittedly, true) party line, stroking his shaft to spread the slick along.

"Lube helps ensure the condom won't break."

"Oh."

He squirmed as she moved, watching Astrid lay back on the bed; Scott wanted the wife thing, which was generally more close and intimate than Astrid's go-to of getting on top. He rolled on top of her, awkward and fumbling as the stark reality of their naked bodies touching. Astrid reached down when he shifted, guiding and angling him right and Scott pushed in a little too fast. He wasn't exactly big, but Astrid still felt discomfort. Mastering it, Astrid shifted until she was a little more comfortable, acutely aware of his weight upon her.

It wasn't _bad._ Scott didn't immediately start hammering at her, and his hands didn't grope and paw at her the way Astrid expected. His rhythm was clumsy, but the lube helped Astrid bear the first thrusts and when she let out soft moans, moved with him, Scott was bolstered and his ego soothed, losing the initial jitters and moving with more purpose, more surety

Astrid was immensely grateful for the way his lower abdomen pressed to her clit when he began thrusting properly, pleasure wetting her and easing them both. Her moans stopped being faked, but looking him in the eye proved too difficult for Astrid, so she pulled him against her properly and watched the ceiling over his shoulder as he moved faster.

The sudden shudders and his beard scratching across her shoulder as he curled inward told Astrid he was done, patting his back comfortingly as Scott whimpered, shaking and huffing his way through the high.

When Scott rolled onto his back, Astrid drew in deeper lungfulls of air, then reached into her bag of tricks for wet wipes, a tissue for Scott to wrap the used latex in. He looked hesitant, but Astrid rolled on her side and allowed him to cuddle up to her for a few minutes like she would any other customer.

As his time ticked over, Astrid slid from the bed and grabbed her briefs, sliding them back up to her hips before picking up her bra.

"The rooms paid up for the night, you can stay until ten tomorrow morning."

"Oh. Cool. Uh, you're not gonna tell anybody about this right?"

Did Astrid have an urge to tell people she'd fucked Scott? _Nope._

"Only Hiccup. If you call Elda's agency again, you can ask not to see me."

"Right. I'll do that. Are we... ok? It's not gonna be weird now, right?"

Pulling her dress back on, Astrid shook her head.

"Not unless you make it weird. But if you don't talk to your dad soon, I will come punch you for lying to me."

Picking up her shoes, Astrid sat on the edge of the bed and slid her boots back on, then checked in the bathroom mirror that her hair and make-up wasn't completely ruined.

"Ok. And Astrid?"

He waited for her to be at the door, making her turn back.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For... everything."

"No problem. But remember, I'm not ashamed of my job. If you start saying we fucked I'll openly say you paid me."

"I'll remember."

Astrid left him to probably drink, order room service and hopefully take a shower. Reaching the front desk, she let them know her customer was still in there, then went and got into her car before pulling out her phone.

"Yes, I got you chocolate cake!"

Glad to know she would be getting a sweet treat once home, Astrid chuckled

"You're not going to believe who my customer tonight was..."

-HTTYD-

 **Snotlout chapter was always going to be more about character than sex, but hopefully it didn't come out boring.**


	9. Hiccup x Anna

**Guest, I'm so disappointed in you. A thousand word review on business ethics, and no scolding on how I'm going to hell for treating sex workers as people with their own lives? No screaming about how abstinance is the only way? What does a smut author have to do around here to get a fire-and-brimestone rant from a moral guardian?**

 **I could go on for many moons justifying last chapter, but then I realised, I don't have to.**

 **Don't like it? Don't read it :)**

 **Anywho... this chapter is a part one of two for Hiccup.**

 **Dedicated to ShipMistress.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup laid on the bed, watching Astrid run the lightest curls through her hair so it would tumble over her shoulders a different way. He was in shirt and trousers already, but had a little while before he needed to get dressed.

"You think it'll be weird?"

"Will what be weird babe?"

Astrid asked, scowling at the mirror when errant hairs fluttered into her face.

"Being on dates in the same restaurant."

It wasn't standard practice, but both their customers had been insistent on the venue and day, and both of them had been selected from the image array - so it was a muddle of random specifics leading to this unique occurrence. The agency had offered to make some excuse for why they couldn't do it, but Hiccup and Astrid had agreed it didn't really bother them - they knew what the other did.

"Weirder than me being hired by your cousin?"

Hiccup snorted. Scott hadn't been able to look Hiccup in the eye yet, but Astrid had been up front with him about the entire evening, and he absolutely understood that she was doing her job; it just happened to include convincing Scott to do the right thing and face up to the tension with his father. Hiccup had done the same, and it drastically improved their father-son relationship.

Astrid had promised to kneecap Scott if he hired her again though. Accident was fine; intention would be betrayal.

"Fair. If it weren't two different date styles I'd offer to pretend to pick you up at the bar for a one night stand."

She giggled, shaking her head fondly. Astrid was a dinner date while Hiccup was booked from seven til midnight. Sex wasn't specified, but it was down as a possibility; Hiccup suspected he was booked by someone for someone else, and so there was no guarantee the lady would want to have sex but he would _definitely_ give his all in ensuring she had a good night regardless.

"Maybe we should do that on our next joint night off. I'd like to see you try and pretend to pick me up as a stranger for a one off while you have my underwear in your jacket pocket."

That absolutely sounded like something Astrid would do to him. Hiccup looked forward to it.

"Is 'can I buy you a drink' now code for 'would you like your pants back'?"

Blonde vixen tossed Hiccup a wink, then turned back to apply the light shimmers of make-up. Hiccup preferred her without it, simply because he liked the smattering of freckles on her cheeks, and their natural rosy hue, but it wasn't his decision to make and Astrid almost exclusively wore it for dates, as she considered it impractical for day to day.

"Definitely. Did you look up the menu of the restaurant we're at?"

"Yeah. Pretty standard set, a little expensive maybe but hey, we ain't paying. And it's private, not crowded but we might be able to spot each other. It's attached to a hotel, so they'll be overcharging anyone who's not a guest."

Finished applying her makeup, Astrid sat on the edge of their bed to put on her boots.

"Well, my date starts a bit earlier. What kind of a name is _Hans_ anyway?"

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, wondering if they ought to get a second full length mirror for these queue situations.

"Says the woman with the boyfriend commonly known as Hiccup."

He got up off the bed, Astrid's hands resting against his chest as she looked up at him all bright eyes and lovely smiles.

"Yeah, but nobody else calls you that. Well, nobody you have sex with. That's for me."

Gods, he loved her. Astrid watched Hiccup tug lightly at a loose curl, hair springing back as they kissed goodbye. He wiped the smudge of her lipstick away with his thumb, ensured her make-up was completely unaffected.

"Good to go. Love you."

"Love you too. You back tonight?"

"Yeah, but late."

Nodding in understanding, Astrid stroked his jaw before pulling herself away, leaving Hiccup to finish suiting up and preparing for the evening. He tucked his little condom and lube bag into his pocket, checked it didn't bulge or rustle loudly, dabbed on aftershave and fruitlessly attempted to neaten his hair. Seriously, his hair was _impossible._

Astrid was - not surprisingly - nowhere to be seen when Hiccup turned up outside the restaurant, always early as it was impolite to leave them waiting. There was nobody waiting outside when he got there, but the nervous expression on the strawberry-blonde who turned up a few minutes later to hover outside was something Hiccup expected to see.

"Anna?"

Up close, he could see a single stripe of platinum blonde in her hair, one that wound down all the way through one of her two braids. She looked him up and down first, then spoke.

"Henry?"

He nodded, offered Anna a warm smile and the rose he always did. Anna took it, cheeks ever so slightly pink and Hiccup was glad she liked it.

"You look stunning this evening."

It was true, she was an attractive woman, and her black and green dress complimented her colouring and figure well. Anna smiled toothily, but the expression didn't last long. Hiccup worried he wasn't her type; she obviously hadn't picked him personally.

"Shall we?"

Hiccup opened the door for her, followed her in and they were seated in relative silence. Figuring she was nervous and possibly shy, Hiccup initiated conversation gently, asking if she'd been to the restaurant before as they were handed menus.

"It used to be my favourite place. Haven't been in a while."

Hm. Maybe that wasn't the best place to start. Hiccup kept trying, having had a fair few difficult dates where women had hired him only to then scrutinise his actions, checking if he was bored or bad at feigning interest. Hiccup prided himself on never giving away boredom or disinterest; his job depended on making people _happy._

"Anything you would recommend?"

"Their chicken is pretty good. And the chocolate pudding is to _die_ for."

There was a flash of genuine excitement, so Hiccup knew Anna wasn't just plain boring. That happened sometimes, but he always endeavoured to find an engaging topic of conversation.

"Sounds good."

Over starters, Anna answered his questions - she wasn't rude - but Hiccup struggled to get her to warm to him. As they set in to main course (the chicken was delicious), Hiccup looked at his date.

"Have I done something to upset you Anna?"

Hiccup bit the bullet; he didn't want her to have a bad night and so if he was upsetting her somehow, hopefully he could fix it. Anna placed her cutlery down, observing him rather coolly.

"No. Not at all. I just don't want pity-niceness."

Hiccup frowned.

"Pity-niceness? What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not play... why do you think I pity you?"

Anna fixed him with a steely gaze, tapping her finger on the table.

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That this set up was because I'd been lonely since breaking up with my ex."

Hiccup shook his head, then tried to soften his voice so Anna didn't think him judging.

"I got told I was taking a beautiful lady to dinner. And I don't pity you. I'm just a guy who used to be seriously anti-social, and now I do my best to be friendly and approachable since I got over my social anxiety."

All of those things were true, really. Anna hummed, then returned to her dinner but Hiccup felt they were making much better progress in conversation when he next asked her something. By chocolate pudding - _divine_ in it's sumptuous rich flavour - he even had her laughing, talking about her childhood.

"So I slid down the bannisters thinking I would totally land on the pillow. I totally missed."

"Ouch. What got broke?"

"A really expensive vase. I obliterated it. Smashed the whole thing."

"I meant bones, but hey better the vase than you."

Anna giggled. There was some reticence, but Hiccup reckoned they were doing pretty well on getting to know each other. As she scraped the last bit of pudding out with her finger, Anna looked at him for a minute while sucking her finger clean.

"If I took you home would that mean we had to..."

Hiccup knew where she was going, and shook his head.

"You don't _have_ to do anything. I'll sit silently in your house until midnight while you put ribbons in my hair if that's what makes you smile."

Anna looked at him like he was barking mad, but then their attention was diverted by the sound of a slightly drunken voice getting louder. Hiccup immediately recognized the answering one as his girlfriend. Unable to help himself, Hiccup got up and looked toward the sound; he wasn't the only one.

"That's Hans!"

Anna hissed, and Hiccup realised she knew the guy who'd hired Astrid.

"And Hans is?"

"My ex. Of all the nights he had to be here with a new date..."

"If it helps, she doesn't look that in to him."

Anna shook her head, peering over their alcove wall bit.

"I wouldn't be sure. He likes to get his way. And he's handsy. She might be into that."

Hiccup knew better than anyone what Astrid was in to, and while he could see that she was doing her best to be polite, she _definitely_ wanted to punch the guy. Said guy got even louder.

"Come on! Don't pretend you don't want this. You don't get to say no! I paid!"

He would have left them to it, but he saw Hans grabbing Astrid roughly and couldn't help himself; he knew Astrid could take care of herself, but Hiccup couldn't stand idly by and watch. He approached the table, doing his best not to look like he knew the lady. Or that he knew she was only hired as a dinner date.

"I think the lady would like you to leave her alone."

Hans stood up, swaying drunkenly but managing to look at Hiccup.

"Hey! Stay outta this! Get your own whore."

Ohhhhh, Astrid was gonna kill him. She wasn't ashamed of her job, and wouldn't be shamed for it either. Nor did Elda expect them to stay on dates that were abusive; it cost a _lot_ extra to be a jerk to an escort at their agency. Astrid had been hired one night by a guy for four times her usual rate, but she'd come home bearing bruises as the guy was a bit of a sadist.

"That's not exactly a nice way to talk to your date."

Hiccup could hardly give away that he knew Astrid was an escort.

"She's not a date. She's a hired whore!"

Out of nowhere, Hans lunged at Hiccup and knocked about half the contents of his table off in the process. A sloppy fist connected with Hiccups jaw surprisingly accurately, pain lancing up his cheek and chin as he tried to push the dead weight of a drunk twice his size over and off. Hans was hauled off him by a very large security guard, and Hiccup was hauled to his feet by Astrid and a waiter.

"Are you ok mister?"

Mister? Oh. Right. They didn't know each other.

"I'm fine. Are you alright miss?"

He could taste blood, realised he'd bitten the side of his tongue a little. It didn't seem to be causing a lisp, which was what counted really until he got home.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Astrid was being very polite when Hiccup knew she wanted to curse and kick Hans' ass. He was being escorted out, Anna hovering anxiously.

"Glad to hear it."

Hiccup had to leave her there, but Astrid flashed him a soft smile and wink as she leant to grab her bag - Hans probably wouldn't be settling the bill. Luckily it came with the price for the evening.

"Are you ok Henry? That looked like it hurt."

He followed Anna back to their table, swallowing blood so it wouldn't stain his teeth and wincing when he used his drink to be sure.

"I'm fine Anna, honestly. However, I apologise if I get you in trouble by association with your favourite food place."

"Oh, don't worry about that. It was just really... sweet of you to stand up for a stranger that way. Anyone else would have stayed out of it."

Well, Astrid was no stranger, but Hiccup probably would have intervened if any drunk ass was calling their date a whore at full volume. By the logic of getting paid, _Hiccup_ was a 'whore' too. But as a guy, most thought he was just living a dream by having people pay for what he would 'obviously' probably do for free.

"It's not right to talk to anybody that way... did you really date that guy?"

"He played nice for a while... then turned nasty. Why do you think we split up?"

Hiccup suddenly didn't really blame Anna for being suspicious; she didn't want to fall for another act.

The guy who came to take their bill payment looked very happy with the tip Hiccup left as an apology for being part of the ruckus, so hopefully Anna would be able to go back there - without him, obviously. Hiccup suspected he wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms. At least he wasn't wearing much of the food Hans left covered in.

"The night is young, would you like to go for a walk?"

Hiccup asked as they left, spying Astrid's car in the parking area still. He felt his phone vibrate, saw her wave at him before she took off.

"I'd rather get you back to mine so I can check your face out. Injury! Check your injury."

He did his best not to laugh.

"Did you drive?"

"No. My best friend drove me, made sure you were how my friends described and insisted I call him to pick me up if I needed to."

Hiccup heard that alot. Still, at least people were looking out for each other.

"Then we'll take my car."

Anna sighed happily, melting into the seat like most did. His car was pretty cosy. Glancing at his phone, Hiccup smiled inwardly as he saw Astrid's text thanking him for risking his job just to stand up for her.

"Who's making you smile?"

"Oh, my mom. She checks in when she knows I'm at work."

A little white lie was better than letting Anna know that she'd just seen Hiccups girlfriend.

"Your mom knows you do this?"

Hiccup nodded, waiting for Anna to tell him where she lived so he could SatNav it. It wasn't too far, and now she had warmed to him a little the ride back wasn't stilted and uncomfortable.

"This is me."

They exited the car, and Hiccup took in the quaint little cottage, covered in flowers and it even had a little pond. It also, strangely, had a plastic snowman in place of a garden gnome standing next to the pond. The air smelled like honeysuckle and petrichor, her cottage just on the outskirts of what would be considered the main city but not so far it inhibited from using the city as any modern liver would.

"This is adorable."

She smiled - properly, at last.

"Thanks. That's Olaf, by the way. A gift from my sister. She really likes snow."

That explained the plastic snowman, Hiccup supposed. He followed Anna into her house, seeing a surprisingly ice blonde sister in the family photos Anna indicated on the way to the kitchen.

"Is that secretly your hair colour and you just misseda bit dying it all?"

"Nope. I was born with this. Doctors said it was probably to do with recessive genes or something that Elsa got that colouring. Just a quirk of nature. Sit."

Hiccup perched obediently, letting Anna examine his jaw under the bright bulb in her kitchen. He hissed at her fingers on a tender spot, and she apologised immediately.

"It's alright. Thank you for caring."

"No... Thank you. I gotta admit, I was jaded and reticent when my friends insisted on this whole escort thing."

Glad his tongue had stopped bleeding and didn't seem to have swollen, Hiccup managed to answer easily enough.

"That's ok. It's not for everyone."

"But I was blaming you for how I felt, assuming you were faking it all just so you got paid. But getting punched in the face standing up for a girl didn't get you paid... I'm sorry I misjudged you."

"Apology accepted, think nothing of it. Aside from the scrap, I've had a lovely evening."

"Even though I was super frosty with you earlier?"

"I knew you just needed drawing out. And your childhood antics were well worth the effort."

Anna beamed. Hiccup was thrilled he'd made her cheer up, checking that off as job well done already. Now just to maintain her mood until his time was up, hopefully leaving her cheerier overall than when they started.

"Are you _really_ this... sweet?"

How was Hiccup supposed to answer that?

"I wasn't trying to be sweet, specifically, but I don't really fake anything when I'm working. Maybe fake interest when someone is telling me about a subject I have no clue about, but I do want to hear all your daft little stories and I really do just want to make sure you have the best night I can give you."

She considered him for a minute, eventually nodding to herself.

"Hmm. Ok then."

Hiccup let himself be led, settled on being simply company for the evening now as Anna escorted him to the living room, insisting he wait while she made them both hot chocolates. He sat by himself at first, but over the course of a movie about a girl wishing she was thirty and waking up very surprised to _be_ thirty, Anna crept along the sofa until she was leant against Hiccup. He put his arm around her hesitantly, pleasantly surprised to not be rebuffed.

The movie wasn't bad, if a bit cheesy, and Hiccup supposed it showed how to make the best of a situation, and maybe learn from mistakes along the way.

"This is kinda nice."

"Only kinda? I am hurt."

Anna smacked his chest playfully as the credits rolled, mock-glaring before melting into giggles.

"Ok. Really nice."

Hiccup grinned.

"Glad to hear it."

She gave him a wry grin, face falling to pensive.

"Can we go slow?"

Hiccup cocked his head.

"How so?"

"You know... in bed."

Ah. Hiccup didn't get many shy ones anymore, but then he was generally hired with sex explicitly asked for.

"Oh. Of course. I can do slow. If you want, I can give you a massage?"

Massages were about as much a part of his job as sex, since while Hiccup was generally able to get himself in the mood by thought alone, a lot of people needed to relax and experience a little intimacy before they decided to have sex with someone who was almost a stranger.

"You can do that?"

"Yep. Would you care to show me to the bedroom?"

Anna took his hand and practically pulled Hiccup along, surprising him with her apparent excitement after the shyness minutes ago. Still, he wasn't complaining. Well, maybe his shoulder complained of her exuberance, but that was it.

"Now what?"

Her bedroom was cute and quirky as the rest of her, with a four poster bed that would scream elegant grandeur if not for the princess-patterned covers and the colourful posters stuck on the walls.

"I'd like to take off your dress, if that's alright with you?"

Hiccup could see Anna was hesitating, so changed tack and took her hands in his, stood closer to her. Anna's breath hitched at the proximity, but he didn't move in immediately.

"May I kiss you?"

Anna blushed, eyes down and bashful for a second before returning to his.

"You may."

He moved slowly, not wanting to spook her when she had specifically asked to ensure no rushing. Anna responded instantly to his mouth, not an inexperienced kisser by any means but tentative, testing. Hiccup felt hands go to his shoulders, anchoring herself as Anna melted into the kiss bit by bit. He placed his on her waist, held her close until mouths separated.

Cheeks still flushed, Anna panted slightly and had that breathless smile thing going on.

"Wow."

"Well, I've never gotten that reaction before. Not from kissing anyway."

She initiated the next kiss, a little more certainty in the pressure, the pull back, the slip of tongue and the soft breaths. Hiccup smiled as she leant against his shoulder, catching her breath again. It was such fun to draw someone out of their shell.

"Ok. Good. I am just gonna..."

Anna stumbled as she turned, but waved Hiccup off when he went to help her steady. Her hands found the zipper of her dress, let it slip from her arms to pool on the floor. Slender, and - according to Astrid's logic - definitely not intending on having sex that evening, since her bra and pants didn't match. Hiccup wasn't sure how true that was. Anna might just be a mix and match kind of girl.

Her skin was pale but littered with freckles, suggesting she spent a fair bit of time in the sun but just didn't tan very much. Fairly active going by the lean muscles of her slim thighs, but still soft around the hips. And a tad self-conscious, judging by the way Anna held her arms in front of herself.

"Now what?"

"You might want a towel to protect your bed from my oil, but it will wash out if not."

Anna looked him up and down, clearly wondering where Hiccup had stashed massage oil. He slid his jacket off and hung it over a chair, rooting through the pocket for his little work bag.

"Lubricant that doubles as massage oil. Never leave home without it... well, that's a lie. I don't take it to lunch with my parents."

"Ah. I'll probably want to change my bed tomorrow anyway."

That was fair, especially if they were going to sully her sheets. Hiccup placed the work bag down, then began to unbutton his shirt. He explained as he went that his sleeves didn't roll up well and he feared staining the white cotton with the oil, so Anna didn't think he was rushing to strip either of them.

"Would you lie on your front for me?"

Anna wriggled about, getting comfortable before Hiccup climbed up with her, warming oil on his hands and smiling reassuringly as Anna twisted around to eyeball him.

"Relax."

"That's your job."

Hiccup chuckled, putting hands to skin and working at tense shoulders first, using the sides of his hand to move bra straps aside, out of his way. She relaxed surprisingly fast, muscles soft under his fingers when Hiccup reached her lower back, stroking with the pads of his thumbs and enjoying the way Anna shifted slightly, sensitive or simply ticklish remaining to be seen.

"Is that better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

He moved so she could, but once on her back Anna reached for him, and Hiccup moved closer as requested. They laid on their sides, kissed at leisure until Anna was ready to move on, her fingers on his trouser fastening his first clue. As Hiccup shed the bottoms (and socks, obviously), Anna divested herself of her bra, though she covered herself with her arm at first.

"Are you usually shy?"

"No, the total opposite actually. I just haven't been with anyone since Hans and he was always... comparing me to other women and I..."

Oh, bad boyfriends were all too common in Hiccup's experience.

"You are much better off without him. You should find someone who respects you, who treats you right. Hans seemed like a bit of a dick."

Anna giggled, lowering her arm and watching Hiccups response. He let his eyes linger a little, but not so much it became creepy.

"Is relationship therapy part of your job?"

"Kind of. Lonely people need to talk too."

"Do you think of them as desperate?"

Hiccup shook his head, sliding a hand over Anna's waist to rest at her hip.

"No. Everyone is entitled to do things that make them happy, so long as it isn't hurting anybody. I _love_ that my job is making people happy, including giving them someone to talk to."

Anna rolled closer to him, freckled skin on freckled skin as her breasts brushed his chest.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk."

She bit her lip, playful, almost impish. Hiccup wasn't about to argue with what his date wanted, kissing her gently, letting her push for intensity. He wasn't left waiting long. Anna pressed herself against him bodily, one hand sliding past his bruised jaw to bury in his ridiculous hair.

Still, there was no rush. Hiccup mapped her with exploring fingers, seeking the spots that made Anna buck and moan. While there were a few basic commonalities, Hiccup knew everyone liked something a little different and endeavoured to find it. He found Anna's in the back of her hip, the tops of her thighs, a ticklish belly giving way to a _very_ sensitive chest as his hands roamed up and down her torso.

Mostly on his back still, Hiccup only leant up on his side enough to pull Anna closer, squirming as she opted to explore him in turn. He was more ticklish than sensually sensitive, but Anna seemed to enjoy his responses all the same as he giggled and wriggled under mischievous fingers.

His erection became her next target, small hand squeezing at the cotton-clad bulge of his groin. Hiccup was very used to that, the searching for evidence that they aroused him, that he wasn't faking his desire for them.

Gently pushing Anna on her back, Hiccup toyed with her breasts, thumbing little pink nipples that firmed beneath his touch, brought a lovely flush to Anna's chest and neck, one that was hot beneath his lips as he tasted her skin. She grew increasingly responsive, arousal feeding further arousal in a pleasant cycle that left her shaky beneath his hands. Her hips nearly vaulted off the bed before Hiccup could ask if she minded him removing her underwear, leaving Anna bare upon her bedsheets.

He enjoyed her soft whimpers, the way Anna bucked and fidgeted when he tickled fingers over delicate inner thighs, sought slick and sensitive with the merest and lightest touches. There was always the curiosity in those who'd been denied an attentive partner, surprised to be finding themselves responsive and needy under anothers hands. Hiccup stroked her clit until Anna was writhing, twisting, grabbing the sheets with a white-knuckled grip.

"H-Henry!"

 _There_ it was. Hot, hungry and pleading stretched her voice then, struggling to speak.

"Yes?"

"Uhhh."

Unablet to verbalise, Anna grabbed hold of him with an iron grip, hauled Hiccup to her and kissed him with an almost biting ferocity. When his hands next touched her thighs, they parted on instinct to invite Hiccup closer. Her nails caught on the skin of his hip as she yanked his boxers. Hiccup could take a hint to save any further damage.

Condom on in a beat - he had more practice than most at that particular action - Hiccup knelt between trembling thighs, found himself with Anna's arms around his back, leg curling around his hip. He kept with the slow until Anna asked otherwise, but she moved and matched him until they were entwined, still holding him close.

Anna was wound tight but Hiccup didn't want it to be over in a second; she was clearly wanting for intimacy and comfort as much as, if not more than sex. Adjusting to the hot vice around his cock, Hiccup shifted his angle until Anna moaned encouragingly, pushed down against him. Her hand clutched at his back, seeking an anchor while the other ran over his chest and shoulders.

Mostly having had just dinner dates that week, and Astrid too tender for sex the night before, Hiccup's own stamina wasn't what it usually was, but he kept his pace slow, steady and Anna responded wonderfully. Her breathy pants eventually formed words, gasping "more" and "faster" against his ear when she curved up to press her breasts against him again. It felt rather nice.

Hiccup responded to her pleas, lengthening his thrusts and reaching to lift her thigh further up his back. It allowed better depth, a sharper angle that left Anna bowing, moaning, arching and digging her heel into his back for purchase to rut against him. Meeting his thrusts, Anna tightened further on his cock, hands sweaty as they slipped over his shoulders and scrabbled to clutch at his upper arms.

He slowed, almost stopping to test her response. Anna growled and her nails near-broke the skin of his arm. Yep, a woman close to climax who didn't want to be denied. Hiccup picked his rhythm back up, neither taking long to seek the edge before falling over it. Her muscles spasmed as she shuddered, moaning basically directly in his ear as they sought more contact at the peak.

Post-coital and cleaned up, he found Anna was a cuddler too, lazing against his sweaty chest and tracing circles in the moisture there

"Is this normally when you hear the wow?"

Hiccup chuckled, stroking her back.

"Once or twice. Was that alright?"

"Nope. _Awesome._ "

"Even better."

They had time, and Anna did most of the talking but he got the feeling that she had her confidence back, Anna and her mojo ready to get back out there and look for someone who was going to treat her right.

"If I don't find anyone I'll definitely be calling you up again."

"Well, I'm sure your friends have my scary boss ladies number."

Anna giggled, nuzzling against him.

"You have to go soon."

"Yeah. But I'll stay til you fall asleep and let myself out if you want."

"Really?"

"Yep. It's late. Go to sleep."

"Don't steal Olaf."

It was only then Anna finally undid her braids, freeing a wild mess of strawberry-blonde with that platinum stripe. They spooned lazily so he'd be able to move without waking her, but so that Anna knew she wasn't falling in to slumber alone.

He stole out half-dressed, night air cool on his sweaty back with clothes slung over his arm as he pushed Anna's keys through the letterbox of the locked door, then headed down to his car. Knowing Astrid would be waiting, Hiccup dialed her number.

"Hey babe. How was your night?"

"You'll never guess who my date was."

"Go on?"

Astrid sounded curious.

"Your guys ex."

"Oh gods, that poor girl. I hope you did your usual and gave her a night to remember. Why do guys think I'm gonna do them for free when I need paying just to go to dinner with them?"

Hiccup snorted.

"Gods only know. I'm driving back now, see you soon love "

"Might fall asleep, so I'll tell you now. I love you."

Hiccup was smiling as they hung up, car starting with its usual purr ready to take him home. He took one last glance at the honeysuckle and pond, laughing to himself at the little snowman before he turned eyes to the road home.

-HTTYD-

 **I know Anna doesn't still have the stripe at the end but shh I like it so it stayed in.**


	10. Hiccup x Multi

**Anybody still complaining about the Snotlout chapter will be tossed down a Whispering Death hole. Move on,** ** _please._**

 **Ok, part two of two. Nobody guessed it, except maybe my prompter but he has inside knowledge.**

 **Featuring guest appearances from some of my girls in _Survival. (_ Lei - Lee, Nea - Naya.)**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup climbed out of the shower, smiling to himself as he heard Astrid singing to the music coming from her laptop two rooms over. When he left the bathroom, Astrid found him there picking out clothes for his date of the night.

"You nervous?"

She asked, leaning against his side and kissing his shoulder.

"A bit. But no more than say, my very first job."

He picked out a three-quarter sleeve top, torso material white and sleeves a nice shade of red, to go with his black jeans and boots. This was a straight-to-the-hotel-room kind of date, but that was no excuse for Hiccup not to look presentable.

"You'll be fine. I can attest that you're capable of multiple rounds in a day."

Her eyes were a little wistful, but Hiccup didn't have the time to be distracted by his pretty-much-constant desire for Astrid. Much as he wished he did.

"So could Mala. But still... _three_ girls. It's making sure they don't get bored waiting their turn or anything. I can entertain one woman while I wait to get it up again."

"Well isn't that why you have a little helper?".

Hiccup snorted at Astrid's surprisingly delicate terminology.

"Yeah, I'm taking the helper along, but all it really does is shorten my recovery time. It doesn't _actually_ give you a four hour hard on, generally speaking."

Astrid eyed the little prescription pack Hiccup pulled out of the drawer from next to his condoms, glancing to make sure they were in date. He didn't use them often; they made him a little light headed and dizzy, so he was taking taxis to be on the safe side.

"Hey, when you've... recovered from tonight, we are definitely giving those a test run."

Hiccup kept quiet, not really wanting to say no despite Astrid having 'test ran' his last three packs of Cialis. He'd used Viagra before, but that could take up to an hour to kick in while Cialis had a shorter window to wait. Hiccup wasn't taking risks on such a big job - his tuition was due soon, after all.

"I've only got a two hour dinner date today, so if you call me when you're on your way back I'll run you a bath."

"Have I mentioned you are an angel?"

Astrid smiled, stroking his back gently.

"Yes. Feel free to say it more often though. It's sweet."

"You" Hiccup turned, kissing her between words "are" kiss "an" kiss "angel."

She cracked up giggling, leaning in to his chest for a cuddle. He inhaled the smell of her conditiner, coconut milk and something sharp, sweet.

"I better go shower. First things first" Astrid whipped his towel away, leant around him to check him out "much better."

Hiccup felt her squeeze his backside, heard her giggle as she headed for the bathroom. Shaking his head fondly, Hiccup finished getting dressed and checked the clock. His condom bag was fuller even than a trip to Mala's, because on the off chance they took turns on him, Hiccup would have to change condoms between women. He really wasn't sure what the plan was.

Only that Anna had apparently enjoyed their nights immensely - he had seen her twice more since the first date - that her friends wanted in. Hiccup could only assume they all hired him together because it worked out cheaper. Though there was the possibility they wanted the sexually charged, somewhat deviant environment. Hel, maybe Anna was a closet voyeur.

Astrid was just exiting the shower when Hiccup was putting on his jacket, and the sight of stray water droplets running over the ivory swell of her backside was as effective as some kind of instant Viagra dose. Hiccup spent a minute simply drinking in the sight of her, but then his phone vibrated to say his taxi was waiting.

"See you later babe. Try not to let them break you "

"Ha ha. Love you."

He couldn't stay irritated at her, not really and Astrid knew it.

"Love you too."

She kissed him goodbye, then bent and wiggled that cute butt at him before he forced himself not to go jump her and make them both need a fresh shower. His taxi driver grunted, asked where he was going and raised an eyebrow when Hiccup popped a tablet in his mouth, knowing they were meeting for drinks downstairs first, but he didn't want to be caught unawares, nor was he to _ever_ let a customer see he was using pharmaceutical aid.

"You better not be doing drugs in my car lad."

"No sir, just pain relief for an old sports injury."

Hiccup wasn't sure he believed him, but when he pulled up outside the hotel, the hefty tip Hoccup paid should have assuaged his concerns. Climbing out, Hiccup recognised Anna quickly, though she was quite alone.

"Henry!"

"Good evening. You look lovely. Hot date?"

She giggled, eyes bright and smile wide. He returned the warm grin, waiting to see if she was waiting on her friends.

"Lei and Nea are inside. Dutch courage."

"I hope they aren't drunk."

Anna cocked her head, observing him before shaking it in a 'no' gesture.

"Oh no, they just wanted to prepare."

She leant in to him slightly, so Hiccup placed a hand on her lower back to guide her inside and she seemed to appreciate it. Anna was quite a tactile person. He could feel the medication beginning to kick in, a faint warmth starting to pool in his groin, an ember waiting to be fanned.

"Henry, this is Lei and Nea. Guys, meet Henry."

Hiccup gulped a little inside, introducing himself politely and trying not to feel like that steak his dad dropped in front of their dogs when they were puppies. It had been completely devoured, and that was what it felt like under the three women's eyes.

 _What_ had Anna told these girls about him? Hiccup wasn't sure, and had no idea how to act as he ordered a lemonade, gave the girls a once over to look for any indications of intoxication. Lei was curvier, had a softer look in her face with brown eyes and curly hair. Nea, slim and tall with pale blonde hair and wide green eyes, was eyeing him like prime rib, and lifting a drink that smelled like honey and cinnamon to full, pouting lips.

Anna had no compunctions about invading his space a little, her thigh brushing his before her hand landed on his knee.

"You two head on up, I wanna talk to Henry for a minute."

"Yeah. _Talk._ I totally believe you."

Nea winked, downed the last of her drink and dragged Lei off with her. Hiccup sipped his lemonade, still feeling oddly exposed by the girls hungry stares until Anna patted his hand.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tackle all on one. Just us first, then I'm leaving you guys to it."

"Oh. You don't have to go."

Anna shrugged, smiling.

"I have a date next week, this is my last wild thing. Unless it goes badly. But I don't think it will. Still, I think you'll have your hands full" Anna stopped to snigger "and I don't plan on knowing my girls _that_ well."

Hiccup couldn't really argue with what the customer wanted, and Anna seemed completely content to have him and go. So he nodded, smiled politely.

"But you don't mind them watching you?"

Anna simply winked, taking Hiccup by the hand and leading him off toward the lift. She was very much one for the boyfriend experience, and so the playful kisses and touching as they rose to Anna's floor was to be expected. Some middle aged couple tsked, but Anna kept her arm around his waist and Hiccup thought about what he would do if she were Astrid, kissed her temple and watched her giggle.

"Come on!"

It was only after Anna pulled him along excitedly that Hiccup realised the woman had looked very familiar. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was a previous customer and either disapproved he was still doing it, or that he had a girlfriend and did that job. Either way, Anna was leading Hiccup toward a room away from the grumpy couple, and to Hiccup's surprise, quite empty.

"Like I said. Just us. They knew talk to you was code for 'wait your turn'."

Clearly, Hiccup had some things still to learn about women and their code words. His job was ever-evolving. Anna wasted zero time in undressing him, but Hiccup knew she appreciated a little more time spent undressing her. Hiccup kissed her first, not going for her dress until Anna let out a soft whimper, breathing quickened and heavy as Hiccup pulled back.

Her dress slid down once Hiccup undid it, fairly familiar with the body beneath and very much aware that Anna's confidence was hard-won from her ex boyfriends attempts to destroy it. Now she had flourished, wanting and responsive when Hiccup touched her, kissed at bared shoulders patterned with a few freckles.

"You've been out in the sun."

Anna nodded, draping her arms around his neck and beaming.

"Well, _someone_ gave me my confidence back. I stopped being afraid of beaches."

That was the sort of thing that made Hiccup really love his job - sure, sex was all well and good but to see people like Anna, out of their shell and at ease with themselves. She slid out of her bra, pushed at Hiccups boxers and palmed his erection. The warm tingle in his groin was largely medication-induced, but after a... _handful_ of trysts together, Anna was aware enough of how to touch Hiccup, what made him gasp and buck.

Gripping the back of her thighs, Anna whined low in her throat as his fingers dug into the sensitive spots, face of a playful imp grinning up at him when Hiccup leant over to kiss her again. He caressed her chest, teasing without reaching needy nipples and Anna squirmed, shuddered.

"C'mon!"

"So impatient."

Anna growled, shivered when his fingers ran down over her stomach and purred happily when he reached for the waistband of her powder blue underwear, slipped them down over her legs. Both bare, Hiccup stroked quivering thighs and knew it affected her greatly, saw it in the way her toes curled against the bedsheet beneath her.

"You wanna get comfy?"

She shook her head, sliding from the bed and pushing Hiccup back a few steps. He watched on as Anna bent over, tossing him a smirk over her shoulder. She did say it was a last wild thing, maybe that included new positions. Exploring her with his fingers, Anna rocked back and forth moaning softly, but quickly lost patience and urged him on. Tearing foil, Hiccup sheathed his erection and placed a hand on her hip.

"You sure you want it like this?"

"Fuck yes."

Anna leant over more, pert little ass up in the air and even giving an enticing little wiggle. Hiccup guided himself, felt her take him with relative ease as he pressed in. Her hands tightened into fists, low groans leaving Anna's mouth as hips came to rest against plush rear. His hands held tight to her hips, let Anna rock back and forth to test the angle and depth for herself.

When she spoke in breathy sighs for Hiccup to move, he built her up slowly with shallow thrusts, worked her body to handle more when he realised she wasn't that experienced with this position - Astrid liked it, and Hiccup knew it felt different than face to face for the lady - and Anna responded beautifully. There was a little shock in her response at first when she realised he could hit her deeper, could angle down to seek and stimulate new trigger spots that had thus far been neglected.

"Fuck, more!"

Anna pleaded, pushing back to urge him faster, harder, deeper. Hiccup gave her what she asked for, thrust against her with more purpose, felt her muscles tighten and the slide ease as she grew wetter. Hiccup was a quick study, learned the way her body tensed and her sounds increased in pitch, muscles trembled. As her back bowed, her knees buckled and she fell forward, spasming and moaning on the bed while Hiccup panted, trying not to come but the heat was still burning in his gut.

Slumped and satisfied, Anna saw him waiting, turned her head in search of his condom bag before giving up and sliding to her knees. Hiccup watched, confused as she slipped the condom off him - Anna knew the rules! - but there was no soft entry contact. Instead she stroked him, eyes on Hiccup as he neared the edge, toppled over it and couldn't help himself as he spilled over Anna's naked chest leaving white stripes over her skin.

He wasn't _really_ supposed to do that unless they asked for it specifically - Hiccup was naturally expected to contain his bodily fluids as much as possible - but Anna seemed to decide on the spur of the moment. Watching her reaction, he supposed she seemed to enjoy it. Maybe he was a test subject she felt comfortable finding that out with before presenting the trial-ran end result to the guy she had a date with.

Hiccup fetched her a cloth, ensured he cleaned the mess away and felt that insistent tingle still hum in his groin, circulation still pooling and preparing to have him rise to the occasion fairly soon. Anna mewed softly as she stretched luxuriously, running her hand over his chest before drawing him closer to kiss her.

"You're too sweet for your own good, you know that?"

He frowned.

"How so?"

"Just... you make it a little too easy to forget this is business. You must ruin a lot of women for sub-par boyfriends."

Hiccup worried slightly; he knew it was easy for some to get attached. Sex was an intimate act, and not everyone could stay entirely seperate. Hiccup had watched several friends at the agency have to take a step back because they struggled themselves. He had Astrid, and there was no contest there, but he did understand how it could happen.

"Well, I don't think anyone should settle for less than what they deserve just so they aren't alone. If I teach them that, I will consider that a job well done."

Anna smiled, kissed him again. Hiccup didn't dare suggest she might be developing feelings for him, but he would be passing on to his boss that maybe she should see other escorts should her impending date not go well. He didn't want to become someone who would break her heart.

They re-dressed, though Anna intended to return to her room and take a bath so she left her underwear discarded on the floor. Hiccup gave himself a wipe down when she allowed him to use the bathroom, then straightened himself out to go and service the other two ladies. His erection was already beginning to return, though he knew that would happen and wasn't surprised.

"Are you sure this is their room?"

"I was in it earlier. So yeah."

Hiccup found himself kissed goodbye, and Anna tossed him a wink before knocking loudly at the door and skipping down the hallway to hers. The door opened, revealing Nea to him, blonde hair in disarray and a dressing gown draped over a definitely naked body.

"We thought you would be longer... come on in."

The room smelled unmistakably of sex, and Lei lay naked on the bed, a bright pink hickey visible on the skin just below her collarbone.

Anna couldn't have mentioned these two were a couple?

Working to master his surprise, Hiccup smiled and waited for an invitation or instruction of some kind. Nea looked him up and down, smile a hungry smirk.

"You better get out of that... actually, no. Babe, shall we unwrap him?"

"Sounds good."

Very much still naked herself, Lei joined her lover next to Hiccup. Less shy now than she had seemed downstairs, Lei kissed him soundly. Hiccup could taste musk and lust on her mouth, knew she'd recently been involved in performing oral sex. Her curly hair brushed the side of his throat, followed by her teeth sinking lightly down while Nea claimed his mouth, tasted her lover there.

His clothes were removed unceremoniously, Hiccup wincing inwardly for a second as his jacket hit the ground but Nea leant down and picked it up, tossed it over a chair instead without prompting. His top came off equally swiftly, two sets of fingers dancing over his torso to feel the slender musculature there. Hiccup didn't immediately know which hand closed around his growing erection when his jeans came down, but the women had to back up so he could get out of his tangled jeans and boots.

They took hold of him to lead him to bed, but Hiccup had to lean back for a second.

"What's wrong?"

"Condoms are in my jacket."

"About that. We didn't even think until earlier, but Lei's allergic to latex."

Turning to Lei, Hiccup smiled reassuringly. That had happened before; lots of people simply kept latex free condoms in their home and forgot to mention it to the escort.

"I always carry latex free. Polyurethane alright with you?"

She nodded, waiting for Hiccup to grab his bag before they all but hauled him to the bed, Nea slipping from her dressing gown to slide naked against his body. Lei joined them, and in the back of his mind Hiccup wondered how often a latex allergy affected her sex life with women. Breasts pressed to his skin, hands on his chest and mouths on his neck and shoulders, they explored him at their leisure.

Hiccup waited to ensure they were comfortable before touching them in return, starting with simpler touches like stroking their backs. Lei liked it, Nea not so much, but when he reached her backside Nea responded far more, moaning weakly against his shoulder.

Boxers tugged off and firmness ascertained, Hiccup was sheathed with no preamble and mounted by Nea. Surprised by her speed, he let out a few guttural grunts before regaining his senses somewhat. Gripping a toned thigh, Hiccup turned to check Lei wasn't growing bored, but she was watching them hungrily and shifting, squirming.

Nea moved with a surety, opting for a steady grind rather than rapid bounce, using Hiccup's cock to press against her sensitive spots and lean forward, clit stimulated by his lower abdomen and she seemed quite content to ride her way. Hiccup tried to move with her, but it was like matching an alien tempo and he could only understand half of it. Lei leant up and began playing with her lovers breasts, seeming pleased when Nea's head fell back, moans growing louder.

Her grind took on speed, rutting herself against Hiccup harder, faster and clutching the other female to her breast. Hiccup felt fingers brush against his cock, knew one of the women was touching Nea's clit to help bring her off. It certainly worked, Hiccup knew as muscles spasmed around his shaft, thighs an iron-grip on his hips.

A smooth change of condom and partner later, Hiccup's stamina was stretching thin as Lei fucked herself quick and needy on his cock, clearly affected by the display of before. His shaft swelled and throbbed but he had to hold back, hoping the increasingly rampant woman atop him was close to satisfaction - at least for now.

Thankfully, Lei took her first climax of the night from him soon after, and Hiccup was able to find his own release, fairly certain it would be neithers last. Lei was slower to dismount, but Nea helped remove her so Hiccup could dispose of the latex-free condom, give himself a surreptitious wipe before being pulled back to the bed by rapidly much-recovered lovers.

Hiccup kissed and touched where he could reach, slick skin wet with arousal and sweat beneath his fingers. Slightly more demanding than her friend, Nea none-too-subtly nudged his head, spread her thighs. Hiccup obliged her, tongue slipping over, under and around the hardened nub of her clit, testing strokes and speed to see what made her louder, whether flicks or flat swipes sent jolts down her thighs already growing taut against his shoulders.

"Damn rent boy" Nea sighed, pleasantly breathless and luxuriating in her ecstasy "you're pretty good yanno."

Unsure what to say, Hiccup wiped his mouth before finding himself pinned beneath Lei, tussling playfully as they kissed and gripped at one another. Nea stroked his back, ticklish and threatening to make him squirm. Lei pressed against him, feeling Hiccup grow hard again and smirking against his lips.

"Do you have to wear a rubber if I blow you?"

He nodded, and other than a slight pout Lei gave no complaint, reaching for Hiccup's condom bag. Hiccup took it from her to ensure no mix up from a latex perspective, held out a latex free to her.

"I also have flavoured lube if the taste of that does nothing for you."

Taking condom and cherry lubricant, Hiccup watched Lei cover his cock with both, and then _gods_ she went right to town on him. His head bumped the back of her throat before Hiccup could catch his breath, suction strong and deliriously good.

He wasn't taken to orgasm, but Hiccup wasn't terribly surprised. Changing condoms was much like breathing to Hiccup; he only really thought about it when he was struggling. Like when Lei was sitting on his face, and Hiccup was shaking as Nea prepared him for her pleasure. He moved his tongue, bucked his hips, held Lei's thighs tight and worked her harder, moaning into her skin as Nea sank down his cock.

The women angled and seated themselves facing each other, one riding his cock while the other ground against his tongue and lips, the wet sound possibly them kissing as Hiccup tongued and fucked and _breathed_ as best he could, heard his name occasionally amongst the filth passed between the girls.

Wetness coated his face as one girl came, the second squeezing vice-like at his cock as she too reached bliss, dragging his aching self with her until the three were left a sticky, shaky mess. Changing for clean protection, Hiccup marvelled inwardly at how voracious an appetite he was faced with. Lei came on his tongue again, moans little more than desperate whines when she was done. Nea reared up on the bed on hands and knees, took him like that and uttered filthy praise to him the entire time.

Hiccup, exhausted and achey with the constant stimulation, was kissed sloppily by sleepy ladies as he cleaned his face off a bit before dressing to leave.

"Thanks for the ride rent boy. It's been good."

Taking the odd compliment, Hiccup waited until he was outside to call a taxi, then Astrid once he had ordered one.

"Did they hurt you babe?"

There was a flicker of poorly disguised sarcasm, but Hiccup knew they joked about work a lot. He promised to elaborate after a bath, and that he would see her when he got home. Assuming he didn't just fall asleep... group nights were always exhausting.

-HTTYD-

 **So much general inability to write lately. Still. Have an update.**


	11. Astrid x Multi

**Yes, yes it's been a while. I have this terrible habit of getting sidetracked as y'all well know...**

 **Guest with the Snotlout crush - come on now if this was gonna have incest in, Hiccup and Valka would already have happened, what with me sailing the good ship Valcup. However, this ones family-love free.**

 **Mooooving on...**

 **Astrid chapter, featuring a couple of guest appearances from other fandoms. And a non-terrible Viggo. And group sex, but y'all probably knew that.**

-HTTYD-

"Nope."

"Hiccup, let go."

"Comfy."

Her dear idiot boyfriend had been on a late job the night before, so he hadn't gotten as much sleep and was reluctant to let Astrid move. But she had a full days job that started at one, and so she needed to get up and get ready.

Difficult with her boyfriend wrapped around her, nuzzling cutely and being all warm and cosy.

"How about _now?_ "

"Ow!"

Astrid grinned as his hands loosened, after hers had slipped back and pinched his butt. A little harder than she usually would, but it worked. Sliding reluctantly from his hold, she sat up, stretching.

"Meanie."

"I have to get ready for work. And you have class later."

"Early."

Hiccup burrowed back in the bed, grumbling as Astrid giggled to herself. He was adorable. An adorable pain in the butt. She caught him peering out of his nest when Astrid stood up, knowing she'd slept naked and taking the opportunity to ogle her. Astrid didn't need to dress up on the way - she had an outfit waiting.

Well, outfit was a strong word.

Still, Astrid needed a thorough shower, a carefully packed bag and to eat something, then to get going. Hiccup was awake by the time she left the bathroom, all cute and dopey and beckoning Astrid over for sleepy cuddles, his hands warm on her skin.

"Go brush your teeth, gods only know what you ate last night but I'm not kissing you until you do."

Hiccup pouted, but Astrid was insistent; his breath was awful. He thankfully returned minty fresh, allowing Astrid to kiss his cute face. Hiccup perked up after that, nuzzling her cheek and rubbing moisturiser into her back for her.

"You smell nice."

"So do you now."

He chuckled, kissed her shoulder and left to search for breakfast. Astrid dressed and went to steal some, knowing she'd not get anything proper to eat until she got home several hours from now. Hiccup politely offered to make her chicken and salad while she packed up her stuff, and it was delicious.

Hiccup drove her there, and insisted he would be picking her up - he knew this was one of _those_ nights, and wouldn't rest until he saw her. Kissing him goodbye outside the club, Astrid saw the guy who'd hired her - Viggo. He even offered Hiccup a wave before the boyfriend in question drove off, leaving Astrid outside the venue. It looked weird in daytime.

"Astrid. So kind of you to join us."

"Its my job, idiot."

She kissed his cheek, knowing that he was used to feeling fawned over by women despite the fact he never actually fucked any woman he employed. Astrid wasn't the only escort he hired for these nights, because the women he actually hired to dance or strip in his line of nightclubs weren't expected to have sex for money.

That was where Astrid came in.

"Am I first here?"

Viggo nodded, scratching at his goatee.

"Always punctual. I value that."

His hand touched her back as they went in, seeing the set up already starting. He was a little handsy, but he paid extortionately well for 'quality', which basically meant he paid extra for a woman who would smile while a rich creep leered and groped her ass while Astrid served them a drink.

Her 'outfit' was basically a bra and shorts with Viggo's club colours and logo on. Not that there was much room on the fabric for a logo. Astrid stripped down and applied fresh moisturiser and perfume, slipped on what was basically her uniform for the rest of the evening, then sat fixing her hair as the others for the entertainment started turning up.

She recognised two, didn't know the other two. Then there were the women who actually worked the club, but they wore different clothes so the people coming would know who was 'available'.

Really, it was the biggest business ploy of all - Viggo invited people who he wanted to invest in his newest club or venture, and offered them alcohol, food and sex. He wouldn't invite anyone twice if they didn't pay up, so they always did and it worked well for everyone - _and_ got Astrid a fair bit of repeat business, well-paying men who wanted to take her to a hotel room and spend three minutes humping before a three hour nap mostly.

It was ironic but not unwelcome, given that Viggo paid her so well because Astrid's real job was to satisfy the customers. Happy men were more generous with their money, so to Viggo hiring a few girls for the night was a worthy investment.

There was a mix of competition and camaraderie amongst the room full of women; ultimately, they all used their body to make money. They all got paid just to be there, and if they felt unsafe Viggo wouldn't force them to go to a back room with one of the men. But Astrid was good at her job and played her part well, and sometimes made the others feel they had to up their game to compete. Astrid just wanted to get paid. She wasn't there to start drama.

Hair finished and make-up flawless, Astrid took her lube to the bathroom and ensured that nobody would be trying to go in dry. That was a mistake she made early on and only once. Now Astrid had a long-lasting, condom safe lubricant pre-applied before pretty much every job unless it was a regular she knew could get her wet.

Game face on, Astrid stashed her condom bag near the back rooms, usually used for private dances here but... repurposed for the day.

Ready as could be, Astrid shrugged a crick from her neck, pasted on a smile and headed out to where Viggo would be welcoming the first arrivals any minute now. He nodded approvingly at her, but said nothing. Astrid had worked for him before. She didn't need new instructions.

Within an hour, there were a dozen men sat around talking business over booze, and since they were all drinking, Astrid excused herself to raid the snacks on the table. She'd had her eye on a few things, popping a crunchy sweet thing into her mouth and wiping crumbs from her lips before she turned around again.

"You shouldn't eat that darlin', you'll ruin your figure."

A hand splayed on her ass, and Astrid repressed the urge to roll her eyes as she turned around to face the groper. A little scrawny, bit of a beer belly, hair greying at the temples... although, he could probably be attractive if his hair wasn't so over-gelled it looked greasy, and if he wasn't leering quite so closely.

"Don't worry _darling,_ my abs are better than yours so I'll eat what I like."

Obviously not expecting a challenge, he scowled as Astrid licked sugar from the corner of her mouth. A couple of the repeat customers sniggered behind him, adding fuel to his irritation.

"Don't mess with the spitfire, she'll cut your heart out Jacky-boy!"

As they were all used to strippers and nicknames, Astrid hadn't been surprised to earn her own. And really, she quite liked that she'd earned the moniker of 'spitfire". "Jacky-boy" grizzled, and Astrid had a pretty good idea what his next move would be as he eyed her outfit, checking if she was just for drinks or not.

His hand curled around her wrist, but Astrid managed to shift it so it was his fragile joint clenched between her grip. Viggo smirked as Astrid rolled her eyes, following him to the back. Out of sight of the others, Astrid pinned him front-first to the wall.

 _"This_ might be my job, but before you think you can rough me up to massage your fragile ego, I'd like to remind you who'll be handling those delicate parts of your anatomy."

She'd been in the same positions before, and learned quickly that embarrassed men tried to reclaim their 'manhood' by being aggressive to a woman. Astrid liked to nip that thought in the bud. He seemed to think about it for a minute before nodding, clearly aware he hadn't been able to throw Astrid off. Grabbing her condom bag, Astrid let him close the door behind them.

"Suck me off."

Astrid had been expecting that, and his annoyance when she held foil between her teeth while unzipping his business-suit trousers was visible. She sheathed him with practiced efficiency, then silenced him at last with her mouth on his cock. The strawberry latex had the flavour of an alien trying to explain the fruit to a cat, but it was better than straight latex.

Despite what most people thought of her job, Astrid knew ultimately that she had the power in the situation. She was in control of what she did, who she said yes or no to and Hel, she got paid for what everyone else did for free. Sometimes she even had fun.

In moments like this, Astrid's fun was that the guy who had been all bluster and aggression was now a babbling idiot, barely able to form words as she worked her tongue over the smooth surface, sucking hard when it was clear he was close. He whimpered, high and loud - the others probably heard him - as fhe condom swelled against her tongue, stumbling backwards on shaking legs.

Wiping the side of her mouth where saliva and strawberry-flavouring pooled, Astrid stood up smoothly, patting down her hair and checking for lip stain smudges with her thumb.

"Better clean yourself up."

Astrid left him there, heading back through for a drink to cleanse the taste in her mouth and tossing Viggo a wink to reassure him all was good. Sipping on a mocktail, Astrid surreptitiously observed the customer coming back in, the undercurrent of amusement from the others that said yes, they had heard him hitting the high notes.

Now he'd gone first, there was more picking and choosing of the girls available, though a couple of the men were hovering at the bar, getting progressively more intoxicated. Of the dozen or so there, Astrid gave oral to three of them before the party appeared to be crashed.

Glancing to Viggo, he gave her a nod to say the two newcomers were expected, and Astrid reckoned they were the type to have wealthy fathers based on their youth and swagger. One had his suit jacket slung over his shoulder, exposing the blue tattoo looping down his arm. The other was dark skinned, well dressed and immediately telling the nearest female to get him a drink.

"Macintosh. Naveen."

"Viggo! Damn, where's the entertainment I was promised?"

Of the five of them hired to bribe-ah, _convince_ the businessmen, only Astrid wasn't in a back room at that moment. There were the dancer girls, but they probably weren't the 'entertainment' he meant.

"Busy. Have a drink while you wait."

Macintosh scooped up a glass from the tray the other one had demanded, then glanced around the room.

"Hey, that you Gaston?"

"Navi? Hel, when did you grow up? Thought you would be a pipsqueak forever."

"Mac, this is Gaston. We had riding lessons together. I was better."

"In your dreams Navi!"

Eyes landed on where Astrid was sipping from a glass, and she didn't need to ask to know where those looks would lead.

"Hey, she's available right?"

Astrid restrained from rolling her eyes at the way he said 'available', knowing he identified it from her outfit.

"Yes, although I should warn you that her nickname Spitfire was well earned."

The three rowdy schoolboys in adult bodies all eyed her, then each other.

"Flip you for her?"

"Hel, if she's such a spitfire then she can handle three."

Gaston baulked.

"I ain't into that. You two can have her when I'm done."

"Why you?"

"Gaston doesn't do sloppy seconds!"

Already prepared for a lot of posturing, pontificating and disappointment, Astrid let herself be led to the back room, actually somewhat relieved he didn't want oral - her throat was starting to hurt. Gaston was pretty buff in build, but had that excessive ego that so often accompanied a poor lover.

Still, perhaps she'd be pleasantly surprised.

"Slow down buddy."

He was already going for her shorts with one hand, the other making short work of his own trouser fastening.

"Gaston doesn't slow down."

"Condom."

At least he didn't fight her on it. Satisfied he was rubbered up, Astrid let him remove her shorts, felt him touch her first. Due her period in a few days, Astrid was more sensitive than usual and despite the wetness he found being artificial, her body tingled in anticipation. If she hadn't been working that day, Hiccup would barely have been allowed out of bed for class.

Gaston pressed her on hands and knees over the makeshift surface, thrust into her with no further preamble. It was uncomfortable but she'd had worse, and when she widened her knees Astrid managed to adjust so he hit the right spots. Body hungry for satisfaction, Astrid closed her eyes, focused on the physical feelings rather than listen to the guy praising himself repeatedly.

The lube did its job, allowed Astrid to take the rapid thrusts until arousal wet her enough, the dart of heat as his cock stroked _that_ spot making her moan, made her hands curl in the throw sheet under her. Astrid was jerked from her headspace by him yanking her hair, almost snapping her neck back painfully but the rough didn't cool her ardour.

"Tell me how I'm the best you've ever had."

She could feel him stutter and swell inside her, knew he was done and leaving her wanting. It coloured her response.

"Oh yeah, amazing."

Astrid wasn't subtle in her sarcasm, but he didn't seem to notice nor care. She saw him take off the condom and toss it lazily at the receptacle for that purpose, miraculously getting it in. Shifting from where she had knelt, Astrid pulled her shorts up and straightened herself out, ignoring the persistent throbbing of need - it would help should the others decide to take a turn on her.

"You boys are welcome to her now, not that you could follow Gaston without disappointing her."

Her job with him was done - sated, he grabbed a drink and she heard him talking money with Viggo, though Viggo's eyes followed Astrid as Naveen and Macintosh approached her, checking Astrid felt safe and willing to take them both back. She wasn't worried - they just wanted a warm body, something to get that high off. Astrid could take care of herself if they got overly rough, and despite what it looked like, Viggo wasn't idle in keeping them safe - there was security, they just only showed if they heard a girl call for them or a fight reached their ears.

"Think you can handle us both, _spitfire?"_

"You think you can handle _me_ rich boy?"

Naveen eyed her more hungrily, smirking.

"I like the spirit."

Right back in the room she'd just left, Astrid was stripped completely this time, groped by clumsy hands and she knew immediately that neither of these boys had had women they didn't pay for. Even so, Astrid knew how to make use of almost any level of skill, so long as they actually got on with it.

Pawing at her breasts, they didn't even seem to care she wasn't that responsive, Naveen already beginning to undo his trousers. Astrid worked on the others fastening too, comparing their sizes and opting to take charge before they got overexcited.

"Sit."

"Excuse me?"

Clearly not used to being told what to do, Naveen was shocked by Astrid's curt command.

"I said _sit._ "

He wasn't that big, so once Astrid had him covered by latex and lubricant, she could take him in her ass with relative ease, seating herself in his lap with her naked back to his still-clothed chest. Almost dropping the condom in his haste, Macintosh managed to scuttle over and join them, actually high-fiving his friend as they both filled her.

Astrid didn't care; gods she loved this. It was better with Hiccup, when he'd fill her ass and use a vibrator to drive her crazy. But hot and swollen and needy as Astrid was, these two would do for her now. Sandwiched between them with her legs splayed to accommodate the body between them, Astrid had little leverage but braced her hands on Macintosh's shoulders, using her muscles to move herself as best she could.

Naveen, with a considerable amount of muscle, was the first to realise he could help and gripped her hips tight, lifting and moving her in lieu of his ability to thrust in that position. Macintosh was still clumsy but got the idea, probably pure luck that they managed to move in sync so Astrid felt one deeper as the other withdrew, then the back and forth slide as they alternated. It was always nearly overwhelming, sending dizzying sensations through her until Astrid all but forgot where she was and just let herself _feel._

Hands groped her breasts, sweaty palms squeezed at her backside, her hip, anywhere they could reach as she was pushed and rocked between them, riding the steady heat building in her belly, pooling lower in her groin as she got close. Left wanting before, Astrid wouldn't be denied now, grinding down when she needed that last push to tip over.

Climax made her tighten, squeezing both of them and neither of them were able to handle it, the rhythmic spasms of Astrid's muscles pushing their already questionable stamina beyond limits. Both pushed back in, wanting the tight hot grip to sustain their high.

A little shaky, Astrid lifted herself and slid from between them as soon as she could, pulling on her 'clothes' so she could leave for the bathroom and clean herself up. Checking the time as Astrid felt the dull aches of her body's overuse, she knew she didn't have long left 'on shift'. There was a dull bruise on her shoulder forming from one guys knee as she'd been knelt before him earlier, and there was an ache in her throat and jaw, more twinging and making themselves known lower down.

"Gotta say, I didn't believe your hype Grimborn. Glad I came along now."

Watching the evening wind down to a point where it would be just business, Astrid clocked out and went to redress. Viggo found her in the changing room, holding envelopes containing bonus tips that she and the other girls had earned.

"A pleasure ad always ladies."

These nights were rough, but _damn_ they paid well.

Stretching her stiff neck, Astrid leant against the wall outside avoiding the glare of a street light. Hiccup's car pulled up right on time, his face most welcome sight as the weight of her hard days work settled.

"You ok milady?"

"Yeah. Just wanna get home and take a bath. And _eat."_

"I ordered pizza, should get there about twenty minutes after we get home."

"Gods I love you."

Hiccup grinned, drove her home with periodic hand holding and comfortable silence. Astrid soaked in the bath for a little while, then cleaned up and headed out wrapped in comfy pyjamas to find Hiccup plating up a pile of well-earned junk food; Astrid wouldn't be getting undressed in front of anyone but Hiccup for a week or so now, so if she bloated nobody had to know.

Clean, fed and exhausted, Astrid crawled into bed alongside her boyfriend, further aches settling on her now. Hiccup held her gently, knowing the feelings Astrid had, body physically and mentally exhausted now and then from separating themselves from the job. Mostly she managed, but now and then Astrid had a moment of just needing to recalibrate, nestled securely in Hiccups hold with the silent love and understanding he offered.

"Get some sleep love."

He kissed her hair, lacing their fingers together over her stomach and murmured soothingly until tiredness took her.

-HTTYD-

 **My gods this gave me writers block so bad I could have built a wall.**

 **Featuring Prince Naveen, young Macintosh and of course, _Gastoooooon._**

 **I have written a lot of group sex lately, hopefully it hasn't fallen into a repetitive rut.**


	12. Hiccstrid

**I don't know how I can make this any plainer, given that I've said this before. But for those Not Paying Attention - no, Astrid won't be hired by another woman. She's straight. No, Hiccup and Astrid will not go on a job together. And finally, the pairings for each chapter, as well as the placement of dedicated Hiccstrid chapters, is all pre-planned. Complaining will not change that.**

 **The reason I have never written Ruffnut before? I hadn't been asked for it. At least, not beyond hella-cringy prompts of 'Hiccup has every HTTYD girl in a harem and they all worship his dick' type prompts.**

 **Now that that's out of the way?**

 **On we go...**

 **Hiccstrid chapter!**

-HTTYD-

Sat at the bar, sipping at a martini in a tight red dress that barely fit over toned thighs and ample breasts, the blonde turned her artfully messy blonde head toward the man sat further down, dressed in a well-fitting suit and sipping at a glass of something dark and amber.

He beckoned the bartender over, a bored guy overcharging him for top shelf whiskey because Hiccup enjoyed it slowly, meaning he would only sell maybe two glasses.

"Her next drinks on me."

"You _really_ think you have a shot with her?"

Hiccup shrugged, sipping his drink.

"I'm just buying the lady a drink."

The blonde looked up in surprise when she made to order her next drink, casting an intrigued look his way as she perused him. Then she ordered her drink. This time a cocktail, something swirled with blue and yellow that he could smell the fruity aroma of from several bar stools away. After a few sips, the blonde slipped from her stool. Hiccup wasn't sure how, with her dress looking particularly unforgiving.

Only a few steps really, her swaying hips were hypnotic and drew out those few steps for what felt like hours.

"Is this seat taken?"

"It is now."

Attractive blonde slid into the stool next to him, and Hiccup caught sight of the barman staring in shock at the fact Hiccup's drink offering had scored him contact.

"I'm Astrid."

"I'm Henry. Lovely to meet you."

Astrid sipped her drink, smirking around her straw as Hiccup watched her. He tried - and _failed_ \- not to stare at her legs, lightly tanned and dotted with a few freckles. Smooth skin wrapped over muscles as she shifted to get comfortable, crossing her ankles and the hem of her dress rode up a little.

Hiccup swallowed thickly.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I had a job interview."

That was sort of technically true - Hiccup did have an interview with a tech company, who he'd do some engineers work experience with as part of his course at university. But he had been wearing overalls, not a suit.

"In a hotel?"

"No, I just like the quiet of a late night drink. And not everywhere stocks my favourites."

He lifted his whiskey tumbler, hearing the stones clicking against the side. It was oaky, warmed his stomach with a nice burn.

"Yeah, I have a hidden sweet tooth. So I can't resist a cocktail."

"Hey, a little of what you fancy does one good."

Astrid ran her eyes down his body, pretty pink lips curling up in a playful smile. Hiccup's heart quickened. Oh, she was so very pretty. Those blue eyes were almost hypnotic. He wanted to bury his fingers in her hair.

"I can imagine it does."

She leant a little closer, arm braced against the bar pushing her breasts up a little. Hiccup resolutely kept his eyes on her face, able to smell the sweetness on her breath when she exhaled. Had to restrain himself from chasing it, tasting it on those gorgeous lips.

"So" he cleared his throat, trying not to appear like an overeager lech to Astrid "what brings you here? That dress is too nice for you to be here alone."

Astrid raised one eyebrow, swirling her straw through her drink.

"I'm not alone am I?"

"Guess not."

She excused herself to the bathroom, and Hiccup wasn't alone in eyeing the curve of her backside in that _criminal_ dress.

"If she comes back, your next drink is on me. Well done mate."

Hiccup hid a smirk in his glass, far more certain than simply hopeful Astrid would return. Sure enough, Astrid returned, turning heads as she walked and Hiccup bit back a warning to the guy following her. She perched elegantly on the bar stool again, those heels elongating already incredibly attractive legs.

"Let me buy you a drink."

The man - not unattractive, he supposed, but clearly already worse for wear - leant clumsily against the bar. Astrid picking up her half-finished cocktail.

"I have a drink, thanks."

"Then let me keep you company."

"I have company."

Hiccup jumped slightly, Astrid's completely unsubtle hand on his thigh a sudden but pleasant surprise. Hoping not to overstep his boundaries, Hiccup placed a hand on her waist, pulled her toward him gently. She went, leaning between his legs against the stool.

"As the lady says. She's fine."

Clearly unhappy, the man trying his luck huffed and left grumbling. Hiccup dropped his hand, but Astrid hadn't moved away. If anything, she leant closer in to him. Placing her drink aside, Astrid turned and placed a hand on his jaw, running fingers down his neck to rest upon his shoulder.

"What's your room number?"

"I don't give that out to strangers."

Astrid leant in, watching his lips part on ragged breaths before her mouth covered his. She tasted of sweet fruits with a sharp edge, the alcohol hidden beneath. Hiccup was left dazed, reaching into his inside pocket to hand over his room key.

"You coming?"

"I uh... yep."

Halting only to sign his name and room number on the bar tab so he could pay for their drinks later, Hiccup was led very willingly by the devastating blonde in the incredible red dress. He could only imagine the look on the bartenders face, since the man had wholly expected Hiccup would strike out.

They weren't alone in the lift, but that didn't stop Astrid sliding against him like a cat, leaning up to kiss him hungrily. Hiccup could do nought but obey the demands of her mouth and tongue, hands bracing against slim waist and soft fabric.

"Hope they save some energy for the bed."

He was dimly aware they had an audience, but could not have cared less as Astrid bit playfully at his jaw, somehow knowing without looking that it was their stop when the lift dinged open, leading him along the hallway to locate the door number written on the card. For a second, she was very agreeably trapped between him and the closed door.

"Not even ten minutes conversation."

She smirked, mouthing at his Adam's apple.

"You know I hate waiting. And it was your fault, for touching me. Still, left that barman thinking you're a stud."

"Or just plain lucky."

Door open, they stumbled inside with groping hands and messy kisses, Hiccup blessing the lights natural dimmed setting.

"We'll have to do this again."

Astrid uttered against his mouth, and Hiccup chuckled as he slid his hand down to cup her ass.

"See if you can hold out longer before you have to have me?"

"You got me, I fucking love this suit."

Her fingers worked his buttons open, kisses littered over Hiccup's chest as she reacquainted herself with the skin beneath clothing. Hiccup sighed happily, enjoying her attentions. Astrid smiled, hugging him around the waist for a minute before Hiccup gripped her hips, turned her around so he could kiss the bare skin of her back above the dress.

Astrid sighed, breathing little sounds of pleasure as her head tipped forward and hair fell with it. She rolled her hips back against him, found Hiccup hard and wanting, let out little pleading sounds.

"Like this?"

"Mhmm."

"In a minute."

Glad for the comfortable carpet, Hiccup ignored the bed at the other end of the room in favour of pulling Astrid to the ground, hiking her dress up and _knowing_ he would find her naked beneath - she'd given him the scrap of lace in his pocket before they got out of the car. They'd been hard pushed not to fuck in the car park, but since they had the room for the night...

It would be rude not to use it.

"Uhhh, don't tease me babe."

Astrid whined as Hiccup mouthed over her inner thigh, tasting the wetness already there and skating his teeth across quivering skin. Only when she begged a little more did Hiccup cave in, closing his mouth over her clit and smirking to himself as Astrid bucked, arching back and squirming hips a sign of how badly she had needed her arousals demands sated.

Hiccup pinned her hips with his hands, working his tongue over heated flesh, circling the firm bump of her clit and groaning at Astrid's heady, musky taste. Despite its tight fit, her dress was accommodating the way her body writhed wonderfully, allowing her to push up on her elbows when Hiccup slowed so she could observe his face pressing ardently between shaking thighs.

He knew if he swiped across her clit with the tip of his tongue, Astrid would curse and grunt, teased her with scant few of those. When Hiccup dipped his tongue inside her Astrid clenched, groaned in frustration at being left empty. Reaching down to free his aching cock from its fabric confines, Hiccup left Astrid wanting after one final sloppy lick, smirking as she growled unhappily.

"Hey!"

"Roll over."

Astrid scrambled to comply, dress crushed up over her ass as she raised on all fours, and what a view it was. Hiccup ran a reverent hand over the soft curve, Astrid wriggling impatiently as she waited. Hiccup parted her legs wider with his knees, guiding himself into place until they were coming flush with a concert of moans. She was molten, soaked in her own slick and his saliva and Hiccup appreciated that simple pleasure of nothing but skin between them.

"I've just had this suit cleaned."

Pushing back against him, gasping and panting, Astrid twisted her head to throw him a smirk.

"Bill me."

Her cheeks were flushed, mouth hanging open as ragged breaths escaped her. Hiccup knew she was so very beautiful at all times, but there was something exquisite about Astrid in the heat of passion, all shaky limbs and desperation.

Unable to hold back, Hiccup began thrusting, watching how Astrid devolved so quickly as pleasure rolled through her. She pushed back urgently, matching his rhythm, silently begging for more.

"Use- oh, _fuck..._ use your fingers too."

Hiccup had to still for a second as something primal stole over him, Astrid's voice rough with want as she verbalised a new want. She still let out a sound of protest as he pulled out, dipping fingers in her to coat them in wetness, circling them to watch her shudder before his cock was slipping back in, fingers pressing into her ass with measures slowness so Astrid could adjust.

"Alright?"

"Mmm. Keep going."

He resumed his pace, felt Astrid's muscles working around him, tighter on his cock as she squeezed the double intrusion. Astrid loved this, but it had to be timed right to really make things more intense for her. Getting both in sync was tough when her quivering body threatened to wreck his brain entirely, but Hiccup managed to slide his fingers back and forth in time with his thrusts, gratified when Astrid's arms gave out. It left her with her face buried against her arms, ass in the air as Hiccup quickened his pace, urgency beginning to build in him now.

Astrid crumpled beneath him, body tensing tight before she shuddered and shook, vice-tight around his fingers and cock as she cried out loudly enough that the carpet under her face did little to quiet her. Hiccup lasted barely another minute or so, tasting the wet looseness of her post-coital relaxation, hearing Astrid let out sweet little gasps until Hiccup spilled inside her.

Hiccup pulled out slowly, kissing the base of her spine before turning Astrid on her back to check he'd not hurt her face in that position. There was a little redness on her arms, but they had borne the brunt of the carpet. Said arms reached for him so Hiccup helped her up, carrying Astrid to the bed and watching her stretch leisurely on luxurious sheets.

"We definitely need to do this more often. But first, you can help me out of this dress."

Well, who was Hiccup to turn down such an inviting offer?

-HTTYD-

 **Since this had no real life-story stuff, I _might_ do another Hiccstrid chapter after this one. We'll see.**


	13. Hiccstrid (again!)

**Bonus trivia: this chapter was mostly unplanned and the idea came from my writing group. So... let's see what happens!**

 **(glad everyone liked the last chapter too)**

 **We also got a new flame! I hope everyone enjoys reading whiny incel bitching (since he read the whole thing before flaming, I assume JMO will see this. Suck it up buttercup, sex workers are people and matter to me more than you.)**

-HTTYD-

Astrid bounced on the soles of her feet next to him, beaming happily as they waited for the ride. Hiccup was a little less enthralled than her - the rollercoaster was _huge._ But she was happy, and Hiccup would endure hurtling through the air at speed for her.

Gods, they had certainly earned this day. Not only had they been working almost every night - and some days - they were both buried in mountains of uni work and revision for upcoming exams. But today? Today, they were just a happy young couple on their trip to a theme park, being overcharged for drinks and listening to screaming children.

"Come on! We're up."

A semi-reluctant, semi-indulgent Hiccup let her drag him along, seeing the ride operator laughing at the sight of Astrid hauling him into a seat on the coaster cart. As though ensuring he felt rewarded before the fact, Astrid slung her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Left with a dopey smile on his face, Hiccup looked up to an unamused operator waiting to put their safety bar down. Astrid winked as he did so, leaving the operator flushing slightly as he moved on.

"Ready?"

She asked, and Hiccup shrugged.

"No, but when has that ever stopped me?"

The carts began to move, Hiccup's stomach roiling with nerves. He'd never been on a rollercoaster before - he got plenty of thrills dating Astrid, and had taken until he was eighteen to be tall enough for most rides, by which time his life had become about engines and inventing, then Astrid and escorting. So this was an entirely new experience. His heart rate climbed as the ride climbed the first slope, teetering at the edge of a drop...

"That. Was. Awesome!"

Hiccup had stumbled from the cart on the other end, weak-kneed with exhilaration as his heart pumped adrenaline through his body. Astrid was giggling, clearly amused by his response

"Oh m gods, you're a closet adrenaline junkie!"

"Let's go on another one!"

They headed up for one that looked a little menacing, flinging them through the air with legs swinging and only two sturdy leather things to hold them in. Hiccup's legs could scarcely bear his weight after, but he was beaming. Astrid was too, but she'd been a known fan of the big rides before they came out - it was her idea to do theme park when Hiccup said they were in need of a day out.

"No more adrenaline for you today. Lets go play the carnival games!"

Hiccup was, in some ways, more frightened of Astrid and games than he was of any big ride - his girlfriend was fiercely competitive, and some of the games included her being handed objects she could repurpose as lethal weapons. Still, they were there to have fun.

"Alright."

It was common knowledge all over the world that these games were rigged to make them almost _impossible_ to win, but Hiccup reckoned they didn't count on an engineer turning up. His future career depended on his ability to analyse situations and calculate solutions. So a ring toss? No problem. The plastic rings settled one after the other over the bottleneck that was almost the same width, stunning the carnie running it.

Hiccup picked a set of keyrings as a prize - the teddies and plush toys were all a little cheap and tacky looking if he was honest, but the tent shaped keychain would be a nice little keepsake to carry round with them as a memory of their date day.

Astrid practically broke the bottles at the Knock Down stand, laughing as the entire tower tumbled down and Hiccup watched the other players stare at the slim but freakishly strong blonde. They left that stand with Astrid wearing a daft unicorn hat, looking utterly adorable and belying the fierce Valkyrie beneath.

They competed against each other on a few, but mostly sat back as each others cheer squads until they had too many fluffy toys - and naturally, a giant teddy bear - to really carry around anymore. Dropping their stuff back off at the car, Astrid stripped out of her top and left Hiccup distracted by suddenly bared skin.

"I... not that I'm complaining, but why exactly are you undressing?"

Astrid giggled, changing her boots for quicker-drying canvas shoes.

"Water rides by the beach. Help me put on sunblock?"

Massaging the protective cream into Astrid's back, Hiccup smiled as she arched slightly, tossing him a playful smile over her shoulder.

"Thanks babe. You better change."

He rolled his eyes and pulled off his t-shirt, squirming slightly when Astrid kissed his shoulder as she rubbed sunscreen over his back. Already in shorts, he zipped essentials like wallet and car keys into a waterproof bag, then took Astrid's hand and they headed toward the beach rides. Astrid in only a bikini top was always going to attract attention, but Hiccup wasn't worried; it was him she'd be home with tonight. And he couldn't blame anyone for admiring her - the mix of her hips subtle curves and abs better than most topless guys in the park certainly made for a potent mix.

"Water slide!"

"Your wish is my command milady."

Hiccup was on the fence about enjoying it - he was itching to get on something that would give him a fresh surge of adrenaline - until Astrid perched herself between his legs, indicating they could go down together. Hiccup wrapped his arms around skin heated by the sun, then the water rushed down and they went with it. Astrid yelled happily as they splashed into the shallow pool at the bottom, standing up in the water that barely came halfway up his shins.

"Woo-hoo! Hey Hiccup! Look! A wave pool!"

The look on her face said they were definitely going. Hiccup enjoyed it much more when she dived on him, brushing wet hair from his face to kiss him with a grin. That was well worth having to wring out his hair, relying on the hot sun and sea breeze to help dry him off a bit.

"Love you."

"I love you too crazy lady."

Astrid giggled, burying her face in his neck and slipping her arms around his waist. Holding her against him, Hiccup spotted a surprisingly familiar face over her head.

"Henry! That you?"

Turning in his arms, Astrid was presented with the sight of the girl Hiccup had been on a date with when _her_ date punched him in the face.

"Hey Anna."

Hiccup wouldn't be rude; it was nigh on impossible to expect never to run into someone he'd been hired by. Anna smiled broadly at him, tugging the hand of the guy with her. He was much bigger than Hiccup, a little chubby but he looked friendly, and gazed at Anna with a sweet smile on his face.

"This is Kristoff. Kristoff, this is Henry."

"The one you... oh, ok. Nice to meet you."

The two men shook hands with those not wrapped around respective girlfriends.

"You too. This is Astrid. Astrid, Anna."

Anna eyed Astrid closely, and Hiccup suspected she recognised her from the restaurant. Granted, working-Astrid and relaxed-waterpark-Astrid were two very different people.

"Nice to meet you. Come on Kristoff, the line for the rides short!"

Hiccup couldn't help chuckling as Anna dragged her boyfriend away; it was a familiar sight to one often hauled about by his own good lady. And like him, Kristoff seemed more than happy with the arrangement.

"Is that the one who dated that total ass?"

"Yep. I'm glad she found someone who appreciates her."

Astrid turned her head, beaming up at him.

"It is pretty amazing when that happens."

Smiling back, Hiccup indicated the giant log flume ride. Astrid laughed, nodding.

"Ok. But after that, we go eat."

"Sounds good."

The line for the flume was a little long, but Hiccup didn't mind standing around with Astrid leant into his side, hands laced together. It was fast and fun, gave Hiccup a bit of a speed thrill and Astrid amusement as he got a face full of water on the bottom of the dip. His stomach growled almost on cue as they got off the ride, agreeing with Astrid about searching for food. With the lunch rush over but it still a little early for a dinner rush, they weren't worried about massive crowds.

"Are we really this tourist-trashy?"

Astrid asked as they sported t-shirts from a stand, the beach and carnivals name emblazoned upon the back.

"When it means not trekking back to the car for clothes? I can rock the tourist look."

Shaking her head, they looked around for somewhere to eat, opting for somewhere that looked a little more upmarket - not out of a sense of grandeur, but in the hopes there wouldn't be too many children in there. Joyfully, it was calm and quiet and half-full with almost exclusively adults. Just the place to unwind from the noisy chaos of outside.

Once seated, Astrid began cracking up as she looked at the menu. Hiccup immediately realised why when he began looking himself.

"Oh, I can't _wait_ to get this haddock in my mouth."

The waiter looked utterly confused as he took their order, mostly because Astrid was giggling to herself even as she ordered, while Hiccup was a mix of fondness and exasperation at Astrid's particular brand of 'comedy'.

Not to mention, he really didn't want an erection in the middle of a restaurant. And cheesy as they were, Astrid's insinuations were having an effect on him, especially with those smouldering eyes and her tongue poking between her teeth cutely. Suddenly the t-shirt felt too warm. He could do with a cool breeze or a cold shower.

"What did you order?'

Waiting for their food to arrive, Astrid quizzed him as she sipped from a brightly coloured juice that had an umbrella in the glass. Hiccup was momentarily distracted by the sight of her lips sealing around her straw.

"Uh, flounder. Just because I've never had it before."

"What if its terrible?"

"Well it comes with chips. I'll eat those and fill up on dessert."

Thankfully, his fish turned out to be just fine, fried with a thin coating of herby breadcrumbs. Just enough for a little crunch as it was cut and chewed. Astrid's own plate contained a thickly battered haddock, and Astrid gave another waiter-confusing performance at the sight of it.

"Oh this looks so good! I can't wait to taste this haddock!"

Hiccup did his best not to bust up laughing, head down to focus on food rather than salacious girlfriend comments. She nudged him under the table, winking when Hiccup looked up. A different waiter came to take their dessert order, so maybe Astrid had scared off the original one.

"Oh gods, you have to try this Hiccup."

Astrid held out a spoonful of her chocolatey, gooey dessert, which was really quite good, if a little sickly for Hiccup's taste. He offered her some of his butterscotch sauce-covered ice cream in return, which she put a none-too-subtle display on with, licking lewdly at the spoon and winking at Hiccup. A woman over at the next table tutted, but Hiccup barely noticed as blood rushed south. Her effect on him was still uniquely potent, more so than any other person he had ever or _would_ ever encounter.

Hiccup held out his card - Astrid had paid for their entry, so he was paying while they were in there - when the bill came, and the original waiter had bravely returned. Upon seeing the name on his card, there was a rather blatant ' _ohhhhh'_ moment of realisation. Astrid looked very proud of herself.

As darkness fell and families cleared off for the evening, the young couple walked along an effectively deserted beach, barefoot and holding hands as the moonlight reflected off the sea water.

"We definitely needed today."

"Yeah. A day to breathe."

Astrid nodded, glancing around to see if anyone was near enough to overhear them.

"A day to just be _us._ Minus your customer popping up... it's so weird to hear someone call you Henry. And we've had a lot of intense jobs, a lot of university stuff."

Studying physiotherapy, Astrid's degree was physically demanding alone. On top of her trips to the gym, going running and then having sex sometimes two or three times a day? Hiccup was tired just watching her sometimes.

"Yeah, but graduation is in our sights."

They stopped at a pretty empty spot, perching on a driftwood log effectively fossilsed by sea salt. Astrid played idly with his fingers, looking out at the moon while Hiccup admired the ethereal glow her skin got beneath the light of the night sky gave her.

"Are we still quitting after graduation? I know that's always been the plan."

Hiccup hmm-ed, shuffling a little closer to Astrid when she shivered slightly.

"Well, once we both have other jobs, yeah. I mean, I'm not intending to go from graduation to Elda to hand in my notice still wearing a gown."

Astrid pondered on it, nodding in agreement as she leant beneath Hiccup's arm to let it wrap around her shoulders.

"Same here. I mean, we want to be in a place we can think about the future right? Getting married, buying a house. It makes sense to do those before we think about kids."

It took Hiccup's brain a minute to process and work again - before now, Astrid had never solidly confirmed that she _wanted_ marriage and kids. It was always a distant future thought, and still a question mark rather than a definite.

"Hiccup?"

"Sorry. I just... you've never been so matter of fact about us getting married or having kids. I didn't realise you were off the fence."

Astrid rolled her eyes, leant up and kissed him.

"Of course I am. Dork. I want a future with you, a family. It just doesn't really feel right talking about it when one of us is fresh out of a customers bed. At which point one of us is usually asleep anyway."

Some of the people they knew at the agency had families, were supporting kids with expensive private schools and so on, but for them escorting had been pretty much exclusively to get through university without a boatload of debt. And that was independent of each other, as they hadn't even met until they had been working a while.

But there was no ignoring the fact they were _good_ at their jobs. It was more than just performing a sex act with a stranger. It was the whole experience, playing the part required each time. Hiccup's awkward, bumbling social ineptitude was no more, not with so much time spent meeting new people.

And Hiccup would be lying to say he didn't like it. Sex made people feel good; it was what gave sex workers job security, in a way. Just because it wasn't as good as sex with Astrid was didn't mean it wasn't pleasurable, that he didn't enjoy it, that he hadn't had some really good days. Plus there had been many dates - Hiccup had been to plays and operas, seen movies and gone to concerts he might never have experienced before.

"Will you miss it? Fancy dates and gifts and stuff?"

Astrid cocked her head, thinking.

"In a way, sure. But it'll be like missing a good nights sleep when we're parents. It's all about giving up something good in order to have something _better._ I'm definitely looking forward to the next chapter of our lives, yanno? Getting what I busted my ass at university qualifying for. Trading fancy restaurants for more nights where me and you just sit with a tv dinner and a cheesy movie. Theatre trips for early nights and free time."

Hiccup smiled, squeezed her gently.

"I feel the same."

"Good. Lets walk. We don't get many moonlit beach walks."

"Well, when we have more time maybe we can do this more often."

Astrid gave him that soft smile of hers, the one that made his heart do somersaults. Then she held out her hand, inviting Hiccup to hold it and walk alongside her. He did so, watching the tide lap at the beaches edge lazily, unsure how far out they'd walked but seeing they were about the only people out there.

They clambered over some rocky formations, dropping into a fairly isolated cove. Nothing but some yellow-white sand, the ocean and themselves beneath the moon.

Oh, hang on. Hiccup spotted a probably miffed crab scuttling away from the human invaders. Now they were alone. Astrid twirled in the sand, dropping her shoes before moving forward to paddle her feet in the seawater.

"You have a bucket list Hiccup?"

"Not right now. I mean, I'd like to visit the Northern Lights but I thinj most people do. Why?"

Astrid stepped back, frowning as sand stuck to her damp toes before dismissing it and coming closer. Hiccup had an inkling this was leading somewhere very interesting when Astrid's finger slipped into his shorts waistband, allowing her to pull him closer to her.

"I have one. With something on it that we can cross off right now."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Ever had sex on a beach?"

Hiccup shook his head, focus centering on where Astrid was leaning up toward him

"No. But it has just made it's way on to my bucket list."

Astrid smirked, so close he could feel her breath on his lips.

"So shall we cross something off both our lists?"

His answer was to kiss her, feeling Astrid melt against him with her arms looping around his neck. Hiccup was dizzy in minutes, but couldn't find the want to pull away. Astrid had to eventually, ragged breaths escaping swollen lips and big blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. They tumbled and tussled in the sand, losing t-shirts in the process but agreeing that completely removing their clothes would be impractical if they needed to run away.

Astrid took off her bikini top anyway, using their discarded t-shirts to protect her back from grating on the sand. Hiccup's knees protested but he shushed them, deciding scuffed knees well worth Astrid's body wrapping around his, arching and gasping into the night when he lowered his mouth to her breast and sucked a chilled nipple into his mouth. She was an absolute vision, aglow with the moon touching her skin, a trail followed by his hands as Hiccup reached beneath her skirt to relieve Astrid of her bikini bottoms.

Fingers touched wet skin, Astrid bucking and swearing when Hiccup thumbed her swollen clit dipping fingers inside her to stoke the heat until he was satisfied she was ready and licking her taste from his fingers and feeling his cock throb with her arousal on his tongue.

"Hiccup" Astrid breathed his name like a prayer, reaching for him with grasping hands "can't wait. Need you."

Sinful and seductive with those wide eyes and pink lips, Astrid beckoned him closer and arced her hips to rut against him, hooking her legs around his as Hiccup fumbled to guide himself inside her. They groaned in unison as Hiccup pressed in, nails scraping the back of his neck as Astrid worked to accommodate him in the slightly awkward position - sand wasn't the most stable surface to get intimate upon.

"You ok?"

"Mhmm. Move!"

Astrid urged impatiently, pushing against him as best she could from beneath, bucking when Hiccup stilled to try and adjust before he came on the spot with this siren tormenting him. Shifting on the sliding sand, Hiccup planted his knees as firmly as he could before rolling his hips, seeking the rhythm that would work for them. Her skirt was hiked up between them, thighs vice-tight on his own as Astrid rocked with him, fingers seeking purchase on the sand before giving up and returning to him.

The slightly gritty texture scratched at his back, but when Hiccup shifted angle and thrust deeper into her Astrid's nails joined the effort, leaving trails of heat that burned against cool night air. They kissed, sloppy and disconnected as they panted against each others lips but satisfying all the same in the heat of the moment.

Astrid planted her feet in the sand, spreading her legs wider and letting Hiccup hit her deeper, his thrusts faster without her clutching him so tightly he could scarcely move. Not that he minded the way Astrid clung to him so fiercely, but as both felt the heat build between them the increased pace suited them equally. Astrid met his thrusts with growing fervor, giving up on staying quiet and shamelessly vocalising her pleasure to the night sky.

Exhilaration flooded Hiccup as he came, hips stuttering and his bracing forearms sliding slightly as his mind went blank. Astrid squirmed, close and unsatisfied until Hiccup fumbled between them, pressing his fingers to her clit and thrusting more urgently before he went soft, ignoring the threat of oversensitivity leading to pain. Gratified by his girlfriend spasming, shaking with ecstasy, Hiccup felt her haul him closer to swallow her screams in a biting kiss, lest any passing strangers become alarmed by her volume at this hour.

They slumped, catching their breath and exchanging stupid smiles before dissolving into breathless giggles. Hiccup rolled on his side, ignoring sand sticking to his sweaty skin as he ran fingers over Astrid's heaving chest, enjoying the way she still leaned to his touch.

"Marry me."

Her eyes went wide for a beat, face turning to his.

"What?"

"Marry me. Not this minute, but... I wouldn't mind graduating with us engaged."

Astrid actually leant back on her back, laughing lightly. Hiccup wasn't sure if he should be hurt.

"Are you actually proposing while sand is creeping into places it shouldn't?"

Hiccup frowned, sitting up and wondering if he had ruined an otherwise perfect day with his emotional outburst of two words.

"Forget I said anything."

Maybe he'd scared her off; Astrid had only _just_ openly come around to marriage.

"Hey" Astrid touched his arm, tugging him back to her "I didn't say no. I was asking if you were serious."

"Of course I am. I've always been serious about you."

Her hand curled around the back of his neck, eyes focused completely on Hiccup's.

"Of course I'll marry you, you dork."

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh, pressing smiling lips against hers. It was so very _Astrid_ to say yes while calling him a dork. He didn't care, so long as he was _her_ dork.

-HTTYD-

 **FF doesn't let you name two chapters the same thing, which is why all the Hiccstrid chapters have had different chapter titles.**


	14. Hiccup x Ruffnut

**To everyone and their super positive sex worker attitudes? Y'all are freaking _awesome!_**

 **As I've said before, the reason I have never written this particular pairing before is because I never get prompted for it.**

 _ **But**_

 **The Escorts prompt came with this, and so it's finally happening for those who are into it.**

 **Hiccup x Ruffnut.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup turned on his side, watching Astrid slumber next to him. He still grinned to himself like a fool every time he remembered her saying she would actually marry him. She was his _fiancee._ They hadn't told their parents yet, because both knew full well Astrid's parents would automatically assume that meant they were quitting their jobs as escorts, and as of yet, that wasn't true.

Astrid's eyes fluttered open, blinking to clear the morning blur before a sleepy smile graced her pretty face. She was so soft and pliant in the morning, nuzzling into Hiccups arms when she saw he was awake.

"Hey there future husband."

He felt the goofy smile stretch over his face again, pressing a kiss to Astrid's messy bed hair. They'd been greeting each other that way since the beach a few weeks ago.

"Hey there future wife."

She rolled away to stretch, letting out those little mews before flopping back and reaching to drag Hiccup for a fresh set of cuddles.

"Another day on the grind really has a whole new meaning when you work in the sex sector. I have uni too. Suppose I should think about getting up."

Despite her words, Astrid was making absolutely zero effort to move. Hiccup was little better, nuzzling at sleep-warm skin and stroking the bare flesh hidden beneath their bedcovers. Gods, he loved her so. Astrid hummed, leaning in to his touch before batting him away lazily.

"None of that. Much as I'd love it, I'll be late _again_ and never hear the end of it, because Nadia can always tell when I'm late because of sex. It's witchcraft, I swear."

Pouting, Hiccup pressed a kiss to her shoulder before rolling onto his back, watching Astrid kick away the covers and stretch, bare as a newborn babe when she rose from the bed. Soft in the scant morning sun, she was a breathtaking vision to witness.

"Do you wanna pee before I go shower?"

Aaaaand the mood was gone. Chuckling inwardly, Hiccup nodded, rising from the bed himself and giving his morning wood a mental scolding, its interest in Astrid's naked body not the least bit dissuaded by her firm stance on no morning quickie. He relieved himself, brushed his teeth and left the bathroom to his fiancee as he padded out, pulled on sleep shorts and ventured to the kitchen in search of suitable breakfasts for them both. Essential coffee on the go, he mixed eggs in a bowl to heat when Astrid came out, watching for her entrance while enjoying a rich, flavoursome jolt of caffeine. She appeared already dressed in comfy t-shirt and shorts, Converse in hand to put on once she sat down at the table.

Hiccup fed them both, lamenting watching Astrid leave so early but knowing he had an afternoon job to get to anyway.

"Love you."

"Love you too. I'm gonna do some work at the library with Nad, so I'll see you this evening?"

He nodded, leaning down for a coffee-flavoured kiss from smiling pink lips.

"Sounds good. Have a good day."

"You too... is this the one who signed a waiver against personal injury?"

"Yeah... but since I'm not being paid for kinky stuff, I don't really know what's meant to be happening. Guess I'll find out. Go on, don't be late love."

Astrid left with a last stolen kiss, the sound of her car starting up outside telling Hiccup she was departing their home as he dumped stuff in the dishwasher. Next was his own shower, ensuring he cleaned off last night with Astrid and replaced it with the scent of cinnamon and cloves - his mother had taken up soap making as a hobby, and admittedly they did an excellent job at caring for his skin, so the slightly peculiar scent was well worth it.

He had very little to go on with todays job - he was going to her house, as far as he knew. That was about _all_ Hiccup knew, that and it included sex and the injury waiver... sighing to himself, Hiccup rooted through his wardrobe for a nice shirt. pairing it with some smart-casual jeans and boots. Running a hand over his jaw, he found no missed hairs from shaving, plucked a rose from the vase on the table and tucked it into the strap of his condom bag before he headed out to his car.

"Ready for todays adventure? Yeah, me neither. Lets go."

Funnily enough, his car didn't respond other than to rumble pleasantly as the engine purred to life. Hiccup tapped his SatNav, then set off. Astrid sent him a text that made him smile, complaining how much she hated her professor for suggesting women's sportswear should be more attractive as opposed to more practical. Hiccup wholly expected his gir- no, his _fiancee_ (Hiccup grinned at the thought of the word again) had torn her teacher a new one on that matter. He typed out a quick response before he exited the car, looking up at the block of self-contained flats.

Someone was leaving as he walked up, and so Hiccup went in search of the right door number. Rose in hand and condoms tucked in his jacket, Hiccup checked his breath, smoothed down his shirt and knocked the door. It had barely even opened for Hiccup to actually look at the woman he'd been hired to entertain before he was hauled in by the lapel of his jacket and kissed _violently._ There was no other word for the assault being performed on his mouth with a dominating tongue, teeth clacking once or twice before he was actually allowed to breathe.

"Hi" gods, that was an entirely new experience even for _him,_ and Hiccup had been kissed aggressively by _Mala_ dozens of times "I'm Henry."

"Good, else that could have been _really_ awkward."

He barely got a proper look in before the woman was on him again. Pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Fairly tall - maybe an inch or so taller than Astrid - and definitely thin, frame almost boyish besides the soft curve of her chest against a brown dress. Well, he thought it was a dress. Hiccup didn't get much chance to look properly before she was both attacking his mouth and hauling him backwards, presumably toward a bedroom.

Hiccup had had a fair share of forward women, and a fair few who were in a hurry to get to the main event. None of them quite had this feral womans momentum, his brain not quite comprehending what was happening until a few seconds later the entire time, every attempt he made to try and speak quashed by her greedy mouth. Hiccup vaguely registered a new room by the feel of the floor changing from wooden laminate to carpet, lips feeling a little bruised already as she finally freed him.

"So" fighting to catch his breath and not touch sore lips, Hiccup addressed the woman with waist-length braids in her hair "I didn't catch your name."

"Rough. R-u-f-f."

Well, he supposed that was an apt name. Possibly a nickname, but Hiccup wasn't going to ask if she wasn't volunteering a real name. That _clearly_ wasn't what he was there for. He could only assume 'Ruff' had been pretty revved up and ready to go when he got there, which would explain the complete lack of preamble as she attacked him at the door.

"So, what is it you actually want from me?"

Since she'd slowed enough to let him talk, Hiccup took advantage of it as he wasn't sure how long a respite he'd be granted.

"Less talk, more of _this._ "

She squeezed his groin, which had responded to the demanding woman in the way his body was trained to, regardless of if Hiccup was actually aware of it. He wasn't sure how much of a good time he would be having; Hiccup generally liked a little conversation, even on the ones where a lady just wanted to fuck. The perfunctory jobs weren't his favourite, but at least he knew himself capable. Hiccup nodded, barely seeing her move before the amorous attack continued.

He took a chance, grabbed thin wrists and pinned the woman to her bed. Her face twisted with the challenge, but Hiccup seemed to have made the right call when she bucked, rutting against his erection and humming approvingly.

"Atta boy!"

Despite her slight frame, Ruff managed to flip them, crawling on top of him and already beginning to tug at his shirt buttons. Hiccup helped, if only to protect his buttons from being ripped off in the process. Her nails were trimmed short and thankfully blunt as they dragged down his front, Squirming slightly, Hiccup wriggled free of his shirt and jacket, barely had them out of the way before Ruff was tugging at his belt buckle. none of her clothes even touched yet and Hiccup had no idea where his trademark rose had ended up. Probably dropped in one of the other rooms.

"A-aren't you getting undressed?"

He posed it as a question; not everyone was comfortable enough to and Hiccup respected that. Ruff looked down, almost seeming surprised she was even wearing clothes and hopped off of him, stripping functionally. Definitely not _shy_. Hiccup finished opening his belt, finagling his zipper down gently over his erection rather than have Ruff's rough hands risk... catching something. She eyed him approvingly, watching Hiccup reach to unzip his boots - handy for quick removal - and take them off so they'd not impede removal of his bottom half's clothing.

"Nice and big. That's good. Woulda sucked if you were a _big_ disappointment. Or not so big I guess. Huh."

Hiccup blinked, not actually all that used to compliments aimed at his penis size. He was very aware that size wasn't nearly as important as technique; he and the other escorts at the agency had discussed it many times, not to mention Astrid had experienced a great deal of size variation, plus the spectrum from thirty second floundering hump to attentive, tactile and mutually-pleasurable lovers.

"Oh. Uh, thanks."

There was no denying Hiccup was a little out of his comfort zone, but that happened sometimes. Not everyone wanted anything more from him than a warm body and a hard cock. Both of which he could provide.

"I have to ask this, since you signed the waiver. What sort of... injury are you expecting to incur?"

Ruff frowned, eyes glazing slightly as she obviously searched her brain.

"Oh! I want hickeys. Gotta prove to my bro that I went through with this."

They weren't standard fare for Hiccup, but he was meant to do it - carefully - if the customer asked. He wasn't meant to leave them injured without permission, hence the waiver that they used for people requesting rough sex or kink.

"With what?"

"I was complaining I hadn't got laid in a while and we were drunk, and ended up hiring escorts on a dare. So, here we are. You better be as good as your boss promised."

Hiccup had to bite back a laugh at the thought of Elda on the phone, promising top quality sex from Hiccup to a customer in that no-nonsense, sharp tone she had. It would be like being lectured by a headteacher for getting detention. Except that didn't usually have any mention of orgasms.

"I haven't had any complaints."

"Good. Lets get on with it."

Pushing his boxers off, Hiccup reached for his jacket, looking to an expectant Ruff.

"Are you allergic to latex?"

"Nope."

Hiccup removed standard condoms and lube from his bag, tossed them next to him and was effectively mounted by the naked woman. He switched their positions, attempting to at least ensure _some_ foreplay so he wouldn't be fearful of hurting her. Ruff fought him on it, but when Hiccup got hands between narrow thighs he found her wet already, apparently fired up by the rough greeting and speedy stripping.

"Come on!"

"Relax, you said it had been a while and I don't want to hurt you."

Ruff growled, wriggling impatiently.

"I like it rough. If it's too much I can guarantee you'll know about it."

Not totally sure but definitely in the profession that catered to a "the customer is always right" mentality, Hiccup sheathed himself, adding lubricant for his own peace of mind as much as anything. He gave himself a few strokes, then felt blunt nails dig into his shoulders and another bruising kiss slammed onto his mouth as Ruff dragged him down, all wiry limbs tangling around him as he gripped his cock, aimed himself and felt her accommodate him with surprising ease. Even so, she was as brutally tight as she was rough, squeezed his cock inside her.

"Oh yeah, that's the good stuff! Hey, gimme a hickey."

It felt oddly intimate - especially considering he was already inside her - for Hiccup to lower his mouth to her neck, to swallow his reticence to cause pain and bite down just enough to mark, adding suction until the skin bloomed a reddish purple beneath his lips. Despite himself, he noticed Ruff was definitely enjoying that dull, throbbing ache the bruise caused, rolling and rutting against him instinctively rather than aggressively. He could work with that. Hiccup lowered his mouth further down, repeating the process as he began to thrust, enjoying himself more now he actually had an idea what his customer wanted and liked.

Ruff became more responsive with a line of bruises littering throat to collarbone, less of a feral animal and more of a primal lover as the tension around his cock eased, allowing for a steady slide as he found his rhythm. Hiccup rested his weight on one forearm, palming a small but firm, pert breast and squeezing agreeably when Ruff covered his hand with her own, encouraging a harder grip. Familiar with _this_ part, Hiccup tested his angle and speed, watching her face to see what won the best reactions and repeating what made her buck and arch, moan and curse. When those blunt nails scraped roughly across his back, already damp with sweat from the sheer exertion of keeping up with this woman, Hiccup knew he was on the right track.

Language colourful enough to make a sailor blush further bolstered that notion, her body's sudden shaking surprising even Hiccup as Ruff reached Valhalla all at once, thrashing violently on the bed and scratching him hard enough to break skin. Hiccup urged himself along, guiltily using the memory of Astrid beneath him on the beach, of her saying she'd marry him to push him to his peak. It was incredibly effective, even knocking a few grunts and groans from his lips as Hiccup crested the wave, awash with the sensations before coming to rest in the calmer ocean.

Ruff was, amazingly, quiet and almost calm now. Hiccup pulled out before he risked losing the condom, slipping it off and tying it discreetly to dispose of. After a few minutes quiet silence, Ruff pushed herself up into a seated position, running fingers down her bruised throat.

"You can get going whenever."

"Are you sure? You still have about fifteen minutes left."

Hiccup didn't like to stint anyone, but Ruff waved him off. The whole... episode had been over in what felt like record time - Hiccup didn't even _take_ hour long jobs usually, as half the time it would take longer to get there and back than he would spend there, and it wasn't usually enough time to relax and seduce a lady. Ruff had none of those compunctions, already kicking her discarded clothes in the direction of a hamper.

"Yeah, I'm gonna shower and you should be gone when I get out. Thanks!"

Bemused, Hiccup stood and began searching for his clothes, hissing as sweat dripped down his back and stung the scratches there. He dressed quickly, found his rose on the floor near her front door and picked it up, leaving it on the little mail table nearby before letting himself out. Hiccup was back in his car before her hour was even up, heading home to shower and take stock of his surprisingly tired body. Astrid was home when he got back, looked him over with a giggle.

"Rough day babe?"

"Yep. Literally. I'm gonna jump in the shower, I'll tell you about it when I get out."

They had a couple of hours before both had evening jobs, Hiccups thankfully just a dinner date - he wasn't sure how he'd explain the marks on his back to another sexual partner that day other than Astrid. Clean and dressed in comfy shorts, he headed out to ask Astrid to treat the scrapes so they would heal quicker.

"Blimey, was she mad at you?"

"Felt like it sometimes. But... I think she had fun. If she didn't, I couldn't tell. Ah well, I did my best."

Cooing soothingly as she dabbed a healing cream on his back, Astrid pecked a kiss on undamaged skin.

"That's all you can do babe. Wanna watch a movie before we have to get ready?"

Hiccup nodded, throwing a t-shirt on to protect the gauze that was protecting the cream while it absorbed before letting his _fiancee_ (he still loved the word) curl up against his chest, some cheesy happy movie on the tv as they enjoyed a quiet break before getting back to the job.

-HTTYD-

 **I did my best to make this in character for Ruff, but it was my first (and maybe only) time writing her in a smut scene! So if it sucks... well, I don't know what to suggest.**


	15. Astrid x Tuffnut

**This was... almost as weird to write as the last one. But I imagine nobody is surprised who this chapter is after last one.**

 **Astrid x Tuffnut! I was watching Riders Of Berk for character reference while writing this, but _obviously_ Tuff is an adult here.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup had his hands in her hair, stroking gently and making it very difficult for Astrid to convince herself to get up and get ready for work. Rolling her head back on her shoulders, Astrid sighed happily as he massaged her scalp, left her soft and boneless against his chest. He chuckled as she hummed, knowing innately that Astrid did definitely not want to move.

"Busy night?"

"Just the one date. But Elda wrote 'a bit strange' on the description."

"Did you ask her why?"

Hiccup asked, making no move himself despite having a job to go get ready for tonight too. He only had to take someone out to dinner and be a perfect gentleman, while Astrid had a 'go to their home and fuck them' date.

"She said he made very little sense on the phone. Possibly slightly drunk, but she did call him up the day after to check he still wanted to go through with it. But Elda doesn't think he's dangerous. Just a bit strange."

"Well, after the strange woman I had earlier, I can relate. I've showered, so once I've washed my face then the bathroom is yours to cleanse to your hearts content in."

Astrid pouted as Hiccup stopped with the very nice scalp massage, though he did lean down to kiss away her frown and left her unable to help but smile. He was good at that. Astrid took a quick shower, mewling happily as Hiccup rubbed moisturiser into her back with lingering touches, leaving her warm and tingly as his hands settled on her hips, lips pressed to her neck.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?"

"Well, you do tell me plenty. Plus people keep paying to fuck me, so I guess I can believe that."

Hiccup laughed against her hair, close enough she could feel him shake his head a little.

"Sassy. Go on" Hiccup gave her backside a cheeky swat "get ready."

Glaring at Hiccup for doing something he knew damn well would make Astrid want to jump him. she rolled her eyes and moved to find something cute to wear - she had no specific instructions other than the guy wanted sex, so Astrid was fairly free to peruse her wardrobe and choose for herself. Her trusty midnight blue set went on, and judging by the heat in Hiccup's eyes as he looked her up and down, it definitely worked for her.

"Easy now, that suit isn't very... forgiving."

Hiccup glanced down, laughing aloud.

"Well, that'll ease when I'm not looking at you looking like _that._ So hopefully I won't get arrested for indecency outside the restaurant."

Astrid winked at him, shrugging on a silky blouse that would slide off her arms like liquid if unbuttoned; it made a nice display, her clothes falling off before their eyes. It always worked on Hiccup too.

"I better go, have fun love."

"You too babe. See you tonight?"

"Yeah. I think you'll be back first, but there's leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry."

Hiccup headed off while Astrid was tying the laces on her cute black and silver boots, after pecking sweet kisses on her lips until she had a dopey grin on her face. They both had a day off the next day, and she wholly intended to spend a good chunk of it cuddling that cute idiot boyfriend of hers. No. He was her fiance. Astrid still blinked at that, then grinned to herself. Marriage and kids and settling down had always seemed so... beyond her. But Hiccup made it seem a much more bearable, even _desirable_ option.

Damn him and his sweetness.

Checking her hair was braided perfectly, Astrid peered into her bag. Condoms. Lube. Hairbrush. Baby wipes. Yep, she was ready to go. Sliding on a jacket, she headed off to her car, tapping the address into the SatNav - a necessity when one travelled all over the place, turning up at houses they had never once passed before the job dictated it. Astrid headed up to the building, seeing a slim blonde woman exiting and heading to get in through the front door. The exiting woman looked at her oddly for a second, and it took a lot of effort for Astrid to not stare at the stark purple bruising on the womans neck. _Someone_ had a fun time earlier.

Hang on, didn't Hiccup mention something about hickeys...

Astrid shook it off, headed in and searched for the right door number. She knocked, waiting in the hallway for the guy to answer the door. It was a little bit surreal - he looked alarmingly like the blonde girl who'd walked past her.

"Tuff, right?"

"Yeah! That's definitely my name. You're uh, Astrid right? Come in before my chicken gets out."

Blinking in confusion, Astrid stepped in and closed the door right before she heard a clucking sound. There was an actual real chicken pottering around on the floor. Said chicken looked up at Astrid, squawked, flapped its wings and turned around. Tuff picked it up, began petting its feathers.

"There there little Chicken, it's ok. I'm just gonna put her to bed."

Well, Elda hadn't been wrong about the strangeness. Astrid knew people kept chickens, but not generally free-roaming in their living room to look at guests. Astrid hummed to herself while the chicken was put to bed - whatever that meant - and awaited her customers return. He came back a minute later, looking at Astrid in silence for a minute at first.

"So... shall we go get this done?"

"Would you mind washing your hands first?"

Tuff looked down, seeing a little feather and what Astrid assumed was his chickens bedding stuck to his hands.

"Oh. Sure!"

After she heard running water and splashing, Astrid had less qualms about him touching her now said hands were clean. It was only an hour and a half date - he'd killed ten minutes just with the chicken incident. Still, Astrid doubted he was going to have sex for eighty minutes straight, so she supposed ten minutes wasn't much of a loss.

She'd barely walked into his bedroom before noticing the very noticeable gap on the floor, where the chicken coop clearly resided usually. Astrid was suddenly glad he hadn't left it there... she didn't want to fuck with a chicken watching. Tuff was sat on the bed, staring at her like Astrid was about to explode.

"So, how would you like me?"

The ability to read people was essential, but sometimes it was very difficult - he wasn't really giving her much to go on at the moment. Tuff blinked silently, then leapt up in a sudden burst of energy that surprised her.

"Well, I guess on the bed would be good."

Astrid leant down to unlace her boots, toed them off and approached the bed warily. He didn't frighten her, but it was a little unnerving not really knowing what this guy was all about. He clearly wasn't enamoured with conversation pre-coitus, that much was clear. Still, work was work and Astrid had a job to do.

"Hold on. This isn't right. Move over a bit?"

She shuffled, watching Tuff immediately lie down next to her, on his front. Then he asked her to get on top of him. Slightly bemused, Astrid complied, realising when he started asking her to hold him down that he wanted to playfight, or foreplay through wrestling as it turned out. Almost as soon as they began tussling, Astrid could feel he was hardening, and he immediately began loosening up, laughing and smiling.

Well, she'd had weirder.

Normally Astrid wouldn't struggle to overpower him, but he'd not signed off on personal injury and so she had to be careful not to actually _hurt_ Tuff, which she could get in trouble for. So her ego had to take a backseat when Tuff pinned her, leaning back and crowing in victory to some invisible audience... or maybe he usually had his chicken to talk to.

"I win!"

"Yep, you win."

Astrid had to bite back a slightly irate 'now what?', since she didn't want to risk them running over - guys tended to get pissed off when she stopped them at the cut off point if they hadn't finished. Thankfully, Tuff seemed to have gotten himself quite in the mood with the rough-housing and was already working over-eager hands at her skirt fastening, which Astrid opted to try and navigate around before he tore it.

"Just lift it up?"

"Oh, yeah. Good idea!"

Good underwear was wasted on some people, Astrid decided, as her lace briefs were peeled away and tossed aside before curious hands were exploring her. Tuff seemed to have a pretty short attention span, touching her in a multitude of ways but never quite settling on one for long. At least when she asked him not to be so rough on her clit, he listened, and Astrid had definitely had _worse_ foreplay, feeling arousal wet his fingers as he pressed them inside her. His mouth joining in was a bit of a surprise, but not an unwelcome one as his tongue followed similar patterns to his fingers, darting and tasting, testing pressures and never settling as Astrid squirmed and gasped.

Her mind was pretty certain the guy was close to, if not completely inexperienced, especially when she had to help him put on the condom, but Astrid could work with novices and Tuff had worked her enough that she wasn't worried to not be relaxed. Feeling like it was back to the playfighting, Astrid was turned on her front, pulled up on her knees and penetrated with little more preamble than him fussing behind her to aim. Tuff made some slightly peculiar noises at first, rhythm unsteady as he adjusted to the initial sensations but quickly picking up a stance of rough and eager.

If she widened her legs just so... _there_ it was, the angle of his cock dragging across her g-spot, letting Astrid thrill in the heat that rolled through her on each press. He wasn't large, but just thick and firm enough that each snap of his hips was filling, satiating the hunger of her body to be fucked quick and fast. With her face pushed down against the sheets, Astrid could smell the mix of her own moisturiser and his fabric softener, something that reminded her of mountain air as she inhaled quicker and quicker, gasping breaths ragged as they caught with each thrust.

Tuff had devolved behind her, grunting and groping and even now, his hands didn't settle - they pushed up her shirt, squeezed her breast or pinned her lower back so Astrid couldn't straighten. Then they were hiking her skirt up higher, grabbing and squeezing handfuls of her ass, only settling on her hips again when Astrid could feel his hips pump harder, knew he was seeking stability before he came. Those last few thrusts left her on edge, not quite there herself but Astrid confessed herself surprised by how good it had been, considering her reservations at the start.

A second surprise, when Astrid had barely put her clothes somewhat right and retrieved her pants from the floor, was that he then wanted to cuddle. Well, cuddle was a strong word for the way he wrapped around her like a limpet, clinging on for dear life and seeming to actually start falling asleep like that.

Astrid could see the display on his alarm clock from where she was being held, and was about to indicate that she was leaving soon but found she didn't have to - the clock went off, scaring her slightly and Tuff leapt up from the bed, shaking out his long hair in the process.

"I guess you gotta leave now, but first you have to come say goodbye to Chicken."

 _I don't get paid enough for this,_ Astrid mused to herself as she tied her boots, then actually stood up to say farewell to the chicken she could swear was giving her a dirty look. The customer was (basically) always right in her line of work, but sometimes they were also a little bit odd. As soon as she said goodbye to the chicken, Tuff ceased to interact with her entirely, already beginning to tell the bird about what had just transpired. A little perplexed, Astrid left him to it, heading to her car knowing anyone who saw in the evening darkness would have a pretty clear idea of what she'd been up to, appearance somewhat dishevelled.

She reckoned getting herself off at home would be a good way to pass the time, at least until Hiccup got home and she could get _on_ him. They were both off work and uni the following day after all, so they didn't have to get up early.

-HTTYD-

 **Ugh, I struggled writing this one so much. Some characters are much harder to smut, especially trying to stay in character and not be a basic repeat smut template, than others. Still, I did my best and that is all I can do for the forest of smut I cultivate.**

 **Until next time!**


	16. Hiccup x Atali

**I grow increasingly attached to this particular lady...**

 **Hiccup x Atali!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup's stomach growled at the smell of pasta bake Astrid was currently eating, while he looked on jealously, clock watching.

"Poor hungry babe."

"Hey, I made you dinner even though I'm not eating. You could at least be sympathetic to my plight."

Astrid giggled, wiping sauce from the side of her mouth and swallowing.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But you are also going to my favourite restaurant without me."

"I'm working, not ditching you."

Hiccup glanced up at the clock again, sighing as barely two minutes had passed. He had half an hour to get ready and go, but he was freshly showered and shaved, only needed to put on his suit and boots before he went.

"That is entirely beside the point. We have to go there sometime soon, all my dates are straight to the action for the next two weeks."

Astrid sighed, twirling hair round her finger before returning to her food. Hiccup got up to go get dressed before he caved and ate, knowing he'd regret it as soon as he got to dinner at the restaurant. Overly full stomachs did not lend themselves to a stellar performance in bed that night. So Hiccup fussed with his jacket, checked his boots were finely polished and checked he had everything twice in an attempt to distract from how hungry he was.

"See you later babe. Love you."

"Love you too milady. Even if you're mean to me."

Hiccup left with a kiss and a playful wink from Astrid, who stood at the door checking him out in his suit as Hiccup headed to his car, all but drooling at the thought of food now. The drive wasn't too long, but Hiccup was a little early. He glanced around the front, a lady in a grey dress eyeing him quite openly, a hint of recognition there. Hiccup approached her quietly, cocked his head in curiousity.

"Atali?"

"Yes. Are you Henry?"

He nodded, smiling as he held out his trademark rose. Atali took it, her own smile small but warm. She'd selected him from the book at the agency according to Elda, so Hiccup wasn't surprised she recognised him. He looked her over, taking in the defined muscles of her arms, lean waist enhanced by the cut of her dress above the flare of her hips. She was pretty, with a nice height and she held herself with a quiet grace. Dark reddish hair sat in a loose braid, nails short and manicured.

"Shall we go in?"

"We shall."

Her voice was soft, accent telling that she'd obviously spent formative time in New Zealand. Hiccup watched her walk as they went in, noting that she also held herself with a quiet, sure confidence. Despite her soft voice and mindful movements, Hiccup doubted this woman was meek.

They were seated in short order, left with menus to begin the arduous process of small talk that would hopefully lead to a comfortable atmosphere before any physical activities occurred. Atali twirled one errant lock of hair around one finger as she perused the menu, ordering herself an apple cider while Hiccup ordered his soft drink. The amount of varied women he'd wined and dined in the same restaurant was almost comical, especially when it was Astrid's favourite restaurant and there were a few wait staff clearly wondering if they should let Astrid know about all the other women.

Hiccup was still hoping someone would. So was Astrid.

"So Henry, what is it you do?"

He fed her the usual answer, getting the very distinct feeling that dinner was but a formality to this woman as she gave him the once over, leaning forward with her body language betraying the beginning of interest already.

"What about you Atali? What do you do?"

"I teach martial arts and self defence classes to women, and in my spare time I like to volunteer with endangered animals."

Intrigued, Hiccup leant in closer.

"Really? Do you have a... favourite?"

"Reptiles, mostly. They are such sweet creatures."

Hiccup found himself smiling as her face took on a happy glow, obviously thinking of the animals she loved. The animal discussion carried them through starters, main course moving them on to other topics.

"So you went to an all girls school?"

"I did. Amusingly, my mother sought to keep me away from boys. She never once considered that I would be interested in women."

The sudden admission almost made Hiccup drop his forkful of chicken, blinking as he looked up at Atali who looked completely unconcerned as she chewed a mouthful of her stew. She carried on, so Hiccup did too. Maybe Atali was bisexual? He had no idea. It hadn't been specified. Perhaps he'd find out soon. Resuming enjoying his food after being so hungry earlier, Hiccup let the conversation move on naturally. Atali didn't bring up the sexuality thing, so he didn't either. She was still displaying signs of interest, leaning in when he spoke and occasionally licking her lips, tucking her hair back a little to open up her face.

"Dessert?"

"Hmm. Perhaps to go? I am rather keen to take you back home with me."

Hiccup blinked, but nodded in agreement; he was no longer hungry, and so dessert he might not get to eat for a while wasn't such a terrible prospect. So long as he actually got to have the dessert; he really liked the mousse here. Atali ordered a tiramisu, and after settling the bill the two left with their little take home boxes. Agreeing to follow Atali's car after he got her address, Hiccup mused on the drive over that she was a curiousity indeed.

Her house was curious too, garden overflowing with plants that he wasn't sure even belonged in their climate, and when he got to the door Atali looked up at him before she opened it.

"Perhaps I should have forewarned you I have a few pet reptiles. Does that concern you?"

"Not at all. My mom is really into animals, so I'm not afraid of much."

Atali let him in, cooing at a few snakes with silvery markings in their tanks and Hiccup watched her with a smile.

"You could take those through to the fridge if you like, save them getting too warm."

Leaving her to greet her pets. Hiccup placed the boxes containing their individual desserts in the fridge, then headed back through to see Atali stood in the middle of the room waiting for him.

"I imagine you are slightly confused after my admission earlier."

"Uh, I guess so?"

She was straight-up-asking him; Hiccup wasn't going to lie. Atali smiled softly, looking him up and down.

"I have only had experiences with women, but I wish to change that. So I thought I would... hire someone? Is that the right word?"

"Works for me."

"Good. So, I thought I would hire somebody I could spend time with first, and then who would hopefully be agreeable and patient while I explore this new area of sexuality."

Hoping his smile came off reassuringly, Hiccup nodded.

"That's fine with me."

"Wonderful. So, shall we?"

"Lead the way."

Despite her apparent inexperience with men - as far as Hiccup was aware, it wasn't usually heterosexuality that one started experimenting with, but he was happy to be the exception - Atali wasn't shy, leading him to her bedroom with no trace of nerves or wariness. This was a woman who knew what she wanted to find out, and Hiccup was her test subject.

Her first kiss was slow, tentative, seeing if it felt different to what she was used to from women. Hiccup matched her pace, shrugged out of his suit jacket at her behest. Next went his shirt before Hiccup was backed up toward the bed, holding his hands up and indicating his boots.

"Would you mind if I took off my shoes first?"

"Of course not."

Boots discarded, Hiccup laid on the bed, watching the curiousity in Atali's face as she knelt next to him and took in the flat planes of his chest, the straight lines of his waist and hips; as someone who had probably experienced more female bodies than even her, Hiccup knew what the most common differences were. Not that he hadn't encountered women with narrow hips or small chests. He was very much an 'all bodies are beautiful' person.

Atali touched him slowly, finding the lack of soft or yielding on his pectorals, smaller nipples that didn't tend to swell as much or as readily as a womans would. He'd not been looked at with such a peculiar mix of desire and novelty in a while - Hiccup had been a couple of womens first times, and several more first _good_ times, rather than left them with the idea that women didn't enjoy sex, that it was about taking care of a mans needs, but he was pretty sure Atali and her solely female experience was new.

She unbuttoned his trousers, moved to slide them down his legs and looked at the swell under his boxers for a good fifteen or twenty seconds before reaching to remove those too. His cock laid on his belly, getting hard basically second nature for him so Hiccup could lie there and let her explore. He squirmed slightly as her hands settled on ticklish inner thighs, touching the downy hairs at the top of his legs and the coarser ones around it. Atali focused on his erection quite intently, seeming to appraise him before reaching to touch him.

Inquisitive fingers curled around his shaft, feeling the weight and firmness, stroking to watch the way skin moved and letting out a soft little 'oh' sound when it jumped in her hand. Atali was still fully dressed, examining his cock with her curious eyes and investigating the way it responded to different movements. After a little time just doing her own thing, Atali looked up at him.

"Where are you most sensitive?"

Feeling a little silly but still actually having fun, Hiccup guided her touch to the swollen head, hissing when she immediately rubbed him almost too roughly. Encouraging gentler pressure, Hiccup ran her thumb delicately over his frenulum. The constant stimulation made his cock leak precum, which Atali swiped with her thumb and licked off before Hiccup could do much about it.

"Hmm. Men taste different."

"Yeah, I imagine so."

He _knew_ so; he and Astrid weren't against kissing post-oral, so it was something he had experienced for himself. But he didn't tell customers he had a girlfriend. Atali nodded, mostly to herself, then let him go and began undressing herself with no sense of preamble. A functional strip show later she returned to him in only cotton briefs, kissing now a whole new experience as her bare chest pressed to his, soft against firm when Hiccup used a hand on her back to hold her tighter to him. She was a good kisser once the initial testing was over, not quite forceful but by no means yielding to him as tongues explored each other.

Soon it was her hands guiding his, teaching Hiccup how _she_ liked to be touched and he obliged her happily. Atali was responsive as he palmed her breasts, unashamed to display her enjoyment or offer instruction, "Henry" sounding surprisingly pleasant when moaned and gasped with her soft accent.

"May I perform oral sex on you? Is that an acceptable thing to ask?"

Hiccup wasn't sure he'd ever been asked quite so formally, a brief memory of Anna's friends asking if he had to wear a condom for them to 'blow him', but he was hardly going to say no just because Atali was innately polite and soft-spoken.

"That's fine, but I have to wear a condom still. I do have flavoured ones."

Her brow furrowed slightly until Hiccup retrieved his pocket bag, allowed Atali to root through it until she found one she liked the sound of. Based on Astrid's experience, Hiccup mostly carried the ones she said were good, plus some flavoured lube just in case. He showed Atali how to apply the latex safely, then leant back and let her move at her own pace. It was clear she was a novice, trying to take him all the way down in one go and gagging slightly before she lifted back up.

"Slow down. This part here" Hiccup indicated the head of his cock "is where most of the magic happens. You can use your hand for the rest... real blowjobs don't look like they do in porn."

Atali's cheeks coloured slightly, telling Hiccup she _had_ been learning from the terrible teaching of pornography, which scripted for optics over realism or pleasure time and time again. She moved slower the next time, focusing her mouth on his glans while her hand squeezed the bulk of his erection beneath. Hiccup responded encouragingly, not wanting her to feel self-conscious and she blossomed, taking note of what made his cock pulse in her mouth, what made Hiccup grunt and groan and repeating it until a rather surprised Atali retreated as Hiccup came with a shuddering whine.

"Was that good?"

"V-very!"

And he meant it, more than a touch surprised Atali brought him off quite so easily; he hoped she wouldn't mind waiting for his erection to rise again. Cleaned up from that mess, Hiccup laid Atali down on her bed, looking to her face for consent before peeling off her underwear and giving her the same curious treatment of hands brushing and searching.

"May I perform oral sex on you?"

If she disapproved of his jokingly using her own words against her, Atali didn't show it as she nodded and parted her legs wider, letting Hiccup settle between them with tender kisses on her inner thigh. Her arousal surged and grew beneath his mouth, tongue seeking the hidden places that made her shake and buck, tugging gently at her clit with his lips and smirking to himself when her soft voice finally grew in volume as Atali began to climb. He did so love to find the magic spots.

Suddenly impatient when noticing Hiccup's adjusting himself as he hardened again, Atali flipped them so Hiccup was on his back, blinking in surprise as she sheathed him with determination. Expecting her to climb atop him - Hiccup did seem to attract women who enjoyed that particular position - his eyes followed Atali as she laid down herself, beckoned him closer. He inched himself in slowly, treating Atali as he would any first-timer and she seemed to appreciate it.

"Oh, that is different."

"Good? Bad?"

"Not bad."

Well, that was a start. Hiccup moved with measured slowness, watching to see if he was doing anything other than leave Atali feeling uncomfortable. At first her face was a palette of feelings, adjusting to the way he entered her body again and again, but soon she began to roll and rock with him, bright eyes closing as her lips parted on soft keens. Relieved she was enjoying herself, Hiccup built his rhythm and was gratified by her sensual reactions, felt her hands roam the muscles of his shoulders and the dip between his chest muscles.

Atali lifted her legs, gripping them about his waist and the shifting angle seemed to do wonders for her, tremors wracking her thighs, her hands curling tight on his biceps each time Hiccup's cock slipped in and out of wet, squeezing muscles. She ground herself against his hips, twisting and panting for more, even though Atali didn't quite know what _more_ was. Hiccup let his hands roam her stomach - flat, taut but not quite as defined as the rest of her musculature would suggest - before reaching her breasts again, toying and tweaking her nipples to enjoy the new, needy sounds she made.

She shoved his hands down roughly, intent clear as they landed at her hips, fingers sliding down to press against her clit. Hiccup groaned in concert with her as she tightened on his cock, not quite coming but he could feel she was close. Incoherent sounds slipped from her lips, the only discernible word an occasional but fairly passable "oh!".

Hiccup watched as she folded, curling and arching before the quivering and spasms sent her reeling, his continued thrusts allowing Hiccup to carry her through the climax and taste the way she clenched rhythmically at his swollen shaft throughout. Watching her go limp and lax, he let himself find release with a quiet sigh of satisfaction, moving to dispose of soiled latex before he perched back on Atali's bed; was she a cuddler? He didn't know.

It seemed unlikely, since Atali laid there by herself quite contently for several minutes before finally looking back to him.

"Thank you. That was both informative and enjoyable."

He smiled; it wasn't often he got to perform multiple services at once.

"I'm glad, and you are very welcome."

Time almost up, Atali told him he could dress while she began collecting her things for a shower, tying a dressing gown around her nude body before letting him out with another quiet word of thanks. Hiccup almost forgot his mousse. She watched him to his car, but her door closed before his did.

Astrid had dozed off on the sofa when he got back, but she woke with a happy sound when Hiccup offered her the chocolate mousse in his take-home box.

"I'm gonna go clean up. Try to save me a little?"

Features still soft with sleep, Astrid winked.

"No promises."

-HTTYD-

 **I am progressively hating everything I write more and more ugh the temptation to quit...**

 **anyway... Escorts is almost over, as I probably already said but I'm saying it again because, well, I don't know. A reminder?**


	17. Astrid x Dagur

**And now we have another slightly peculiar one for me, mostly because I write these as not-sexy sibling types...**

 **Astrid x Dagur!**

-HTTYD-

Leaning back against Hiccup's chest, Astrid couldn't quite believe what they were looking at up on the wall.

"We did it."

"Yep."

Their certificates that displayed their graduations hung up on the wall, after a gruelling few years juggling life and work and university. Now came the next adventures in life; finding new jobs and quitting their old ones. Elda had dialed back their work shifts, knowing they would be leaving soon. Most of their jobs were now evening, only previous regulars day jobs now. She knew they were planning to quit soon, was already looking to hire a couple of new people to replace them on the books - Elda kept her staff numbers stable.

"Well, much as I would like to stand here marvelling that I actually graduated, I have to get ready for work."

"As do I. What's on the menu tonight for you?"

"Uh, a guy is making me dinner and then the usual afterparty. I think Elda said he's nervous about dating in reality, so I'm a confidence boost. You?"

"Oh, a high society party. I hope you know my commoner upbringing is going to shine through when I'm not dating fancy ladies all the time."

Giggling, Astrid turned and hugged Hiccup close.

"I'm sure you'll be classy enough for me. My parents will just have to deal with it."

"Well, my parents adore you but you know that."

"So they should, I am awesome. But you're pretty perfect too."

Giving his perfect butt a good squeeze, Astrid leant up to kiss him, then sent him off to make use of the bathroom first since he had to leave earlier than her. Pouting, Hiccup headed off. Not before he landed a cheeky swat to her backside, leaving Astrid glaring at his back for the teasing that they didn't have time to turn in to more. Oh, Astrid was looking forward to making up for lost time.

Especially when Hiccup did terribly mean things like dressing in that gorgeous suit and kissing her utterly senseless, then left her breathless and aroused as he headed off to work. He was paying for _that_ later, the smug sexy bastard. Dressing in a new set of lingerie Hiccup bought her for work - well, he got to see the unveiling, _and_ be the first to take it off her - Astrid admired the deep green fabric against her skin. It was soft, silky, comfortable, with black lace detailing that hugged her hips and highlighted her cleavage.

Hiccup had the best taste when it came to what looked good on Astrid.

She slipped on a comfortable dress - it was a casual, at home date. So she dressed accordingly. Astrid twisted her hair into it's usual braid, letting it rest over her shoulder and searching her wardrobe for some suitable footwear. Stepping into some plain red converse, Astrid figured they worked with the casual dress and, since it wasn't Throk she was going on a date with, Astrid doubted her shoes really mattered. Checking herself out in the mirror, Astrid was satisfied she looked pretty cute and grabbed her bag before heading out.

The drive wasn't too long, passed mostly with Astrid singing to the music on the radio and trying to make sure she didn't miss her turn on a bunch of twisty-turny roads. Finally pulling up, Astrid checked the door number again, hopped out of her car and locked up before approaching the house. It took a minute for him to answer, but he smiled and greeted her politely enough. Astrid looked him over as the door opened, noting he wasn't terribly tall but rather powerfully built, barely a scrap of fat on thickly muscled arms. He had short, choppy hair to match a short, slightly scruffy beard, and claw mark tattoos striped over his skin.

"Dagur, right?"

"Yep, that's me. I don't know why my parents gave me a weird name. You're Astrid, yeah?"

"You should hope so, unless you make a habit of letting strangers into your house."

"Good point."

He was obviously shy despite the presence his bulk carried, not quite meeting her eye and shuffling his feet a little before inviting her further in to the house. The kitchen was already set up, the smell of something really quite tasty filling the air.

"Smells great."

"Thanks. You uh, you want something to drink?"

"Just water would be great thanks."

Dagur smiled, rubbing the back of his head a little and Astrid recognised an old quirk of Hiccup's, back when he was a little more nervous and bashful around women despite his job. He filled up a glass of water and handed it to Astrid, then hastened to pull out the chair obviously intended for her. Astrid thanked him as she sat down, smiling up at him reassuringly. Dinner started off quietly, but Astrid gave him time to settle in to it before she started drawing him out in to conversation.

"This is good, are you a chef?"

"Me? Gods no. I work in a gym, and then doorman on weekends at my friends club."

That explained his build, Astrid mused as she chewed on a piece of lamb chop. It was cooked well, seasoned wonderfully. She wondered who cooked it, since Dagur didn't actually look all that at home in the kitchen. Living with Hiccup, Astrid knew how someone who enjoyed cooking, and cooking well, looked in a kitchen. Still, Astrid wasn't there to pass judgement on his kitchen skills, she was there to give him a good night.

"So what do you do in your spare time?"

Dagur wiped his beard off, sipped his glass thoughtfully.

"I don't have a lot of spare time. Hang out with my sister I guess? Sometimes I do archery. I do love a crossbow."

Well, there was a topic they could expand on; Astrid liked archery herself. Once he was engaged in conversation, Dagur began to talk more freely and while his laugh was a bit... much, it was genuine and hearty, told Astrid he was relaxing and comfortable. Satisfied he was settling in to the evening, she began the usual steps of displaying her interest. Leaning forward, head cocked slightly and keeping the smile on her face as she acted like everything he said was utterly fascinating. In fairness, she had had much duller dates. Dagur was fun, if a little on the nose.

"You look like you work out too."

"I do, five or six days a week. I love a good workout."

Astrid added the hints of a coy smile, but didn't lay it on too thick. She wondered if she'd miss this play-acting fun when she quit... maybe there would be more hotel trips with Hiccup to pretend they didn't know each other.

"Want to see my home gym? It's pretty impressive."

They'd finished eating, so Astrid nodded, wiping her mouth on the paper towel he'd kindly supplied and draining the last of her water before standing up to follow him. Her bag was in hand, just in case this was him trying to get her upstairs toward a bed.

"Wow. This is quite a gym."

"Yeah. I get kinda fixated on things. Working out is my thing."

Something of the show off began to show in him as Dagur hopped up and grabbed his pull up bar, only using one arm to pull himself up.

"Impressive."

"Yeah. Work for me baby!"

Oh gods, he talked to his muscles. This guy _really_ needed a date. Still, she let him do his thing; maybe it got him going, boosted his ego. Dropping back to the floor, Dagur gestured to Astrid.

"Want a turn?"

"You want to see me in action?"

"I like a strong woman."

Smirking, Astrid was glad she was in something none-too-tight or restrictive, crossing to the pull up bar and hopping up to begin lifting and lowering her weight. She wasn't quite ready to risk falling and straining something doing it one handed like him. Besides which, Astrid wasn't there to show off.

"Not bad. Of course, if I was at work I'd be yelling at you to move faster."

"I'd smack you silly, that's why I never have a personal trainer."

"You don't like being bossed around?"

Astrid dropped to the floor again, shrugging the stretch from her shoulders.

"Well, I can be persuaded, but I like to push myself on my own terms in the gym. I'd rather go a little slower and not hurt myself."

"Fair, and smart. But most people I work with flat out don't want to be exercising, that's why I'm there."

Nodding, Astrid watched as Dagur lifted his shirt off and began stretching his arms out, leaving Astrid wondering what his game was going to be now. Still, it wasn't a bad view - he was buff, chest and stomach muscles all but carved from stone upon his body.

"I always wanted to do this."

"Do... what?"

Stretching himself out across a hefty looking weights bench, Dagur beckoned Astrid closer.

"You want me to spot you?"

"Nope, straddle me."

Astrid quirked an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a little overdressed?"

"Not for what I have planned. You are a little overdressed though."

Dagur actually winked, gesturing a little higher up. Astrid reached under her dress, tugged down her underwear and let it fall to the gym floor. Despite extensive experiences, Astrid had never tried _this_ before. Hoping she didn't stumble and fall, she managed to swing a leg over his head, finding the barbell sat waiting for her to hold on to. Despite its rough appearance, his beard transpired to be oiled and conditioned, didn't scrape as roughly against her inner thigh as Astrid had been bracing for - it would be an interesting explanation to make to Hiccup that night if it had left her with stubble rash.

Most guys didn't actually go down on her; Astrid wasn't sure if it was because they weren't paying just to 'service' her, lack of confidence in their ability or simply an eagerness to reach the main event. So it was something of a pleasant surprise, the unexpected and demanding tongue swiping over her, coaxing arousal from an already wanting body left on edge by Hiccup earlier. Astrid hoped his bench would hold up to the weight as she sat down a little firmer on him, guiding him with her movements and sounds to where his tongue would find more sensitive nerves.

Dagur didn't slow, didn't even seem to stop to catch his breath as his lips and tongue went to work on Astrid, teasing her clit and dipping inside her to make her clench instinctively, lapping up the wetness produced as Astrid got a little hotter. Rough hands gripped her thighs, stilled Astrid and she had to bite back a growl of frustration; she wasn't there for _her._ If he was satisfied with that, she wouldn't complain. Hel, most guys were clueless on foreplay. He'd made a good effort.

"Sorry, but my jeans are suffocating me right now."

Twisting, Astrid could see the shadow of a constrained erection, took pity on the guy and managed to climb off of him, tightened muscles of her legs protesting a little at the movement. Moving downwards, Astrid popped the button of his jeans, tugged down the zipper and freed him from his boxers, wide eyes watching her fingers curl around his cock.

"Like this?" Dagur nodded eagerly "can your bench hold up to it?"

"I should think so, I'm not exactly gentle with it. Take your clothes off first. Please?"

Astrid would have done anyway, but the fact he said _please_ was what made it a more agreeable concession as she pulled her dress up and off, reaching behind her to unhook her bra, discarded too in little time. She pulled out a condom, tore the foil with her teeth and a coy smile in Dagur's direction, certain he was now utterly captivated as he watched her every move, roved his eyes over exposed skin.

"You want oral first or no?"

"No, I won't last that long."

Sheathing his cock, Astrid opted for a straddling leg swing rather than waddling up the bench, listening for sounds of protest from the bench for a few seconds before she reached down and guided Dagur into place, seated herself at her own pace. Dagur was almost comically responsive, face taut and expletives muttered under his breath; poor guy had _definitely_ needed this, Astrid could tell. Setting a slow, steady rhythm so as not to overwhelm him too soon, Astrid was glad not to hear any loud creaks or squeals from the bench beneath them.

Astrid got on top of a lot of guys; it gave her a much better chance of actually enjoying the sex somewhat if she could stop them hammering away in that uncoordinated, floundering way on top of her. She controlled their depth, the speed, the angle, and all the while they stared up at her in something akin to awe as she rode them, usually content to let Astrid do all the work for them. This time was no different, Dagur's eyes riveted on where his cock slipped in and out of her, watching the wet slide and she felt his hips buck against her weight now and then.

His eyes came up to fix on her chest when Astrid began playing with her breast, tweaking a neglected nipple for the dual purpose of arousing herself and her customer. It sent lazy waves of warmth rippling downwards, following her fingers as they slid down to her clit. Braced solidly on her feet, Astrid's hands were free to touch herself, stoking two fires in one fell swoop. Dagur grunted and groaned, swore colourfully when Astrid squeezed at his swollen shaft inside her, keen to see him respond more. She wasn't quiet herself, letting out moans and gasps, soft sighs of praise that he was getting her so hot.

He didn't have to know how much was acting, though Astrid _was_ genuinely feeling pleasure when the thick head of his cock dragged across the right spots inside her as she moved, those pleasant fizzles tingling along her nerves, making hard-working thighs shake slightly. Dagur began to unwind beneath her, reaching up to clutch his barbell bar, thick muscles rolling and tightening in response to his impending climax. Working her muscles around his cock a little more, Astrid tightened on him, milking his cock until he let out the guttural cry that preceded the feel of him swelling inside her.

Astrid slowed as his body went rigid, maintaining his high as long as possible until his body went lax, cock starting to soften inside her. Reaching to grasp the condom, Astrid raised herself up and off him with as much dignity as anyone could in that position. Like anyone who spent a while working up a sweat, Dagur kept towels in the home gym, handed Astrid one to clean up with while using another on himself. Still in his jeans, he only had to pull them back up to be decent again while Astrid redressed bit by bit.

"Hey, do you uh, do you know other people who work for your... agency?"

Looking over at him questioningly, Astrid shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my sister hired a guy from your agency. It was her idea for me to get some dating experience from there. I just thought you might know who she saw that night."

"I might. What's her name?"

"Heather?"

Astrid fought to keep the surprised amusement off her face; oh, she _definitely_ knew who may well have been hired by a Heather.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just... curious, really. I really have to hand it to your boss, she doesn't send out sub-standard."

"In our business, you only succeed by being better than the others. But thank you, and feel free to call her and compliment her. She loves it."

Dagur smiled, reached out and hugged her. Well. Bear hugged her.

"Thank you for tonight Astrid. Truly."

"You are truly welcome. Goodnight Dagur."

As she slid into her car, hips still a little sore from the awkward position they'd utilised, Astrid mused that he hadn't kissed her once. Not on her face, at least. But then, some were weird about that; kissing was intimate, often seen as purely an expression of relationship, whether platonic or romantic. Astrid wasn't disappointed, but she had been curious about how his scruff would feel. Still, she could always tell Hiccup not to shave for a week and find out that way. She leant back in her seat, mentally crossing off all their coincidental dates - the strange twins, Astrid being hired by Hiccups cousin, Anna and Hans on the same night, and now apparently Astrid had just spent the evening with the brother of one of Hiccup's dates from many months ago. Starting the car up at last, Astrid prepared to head home and share this latest coincidence with her fiance. He'd probably find it funny too.

-HTTYD-

 **Oh, wow, I cannot believe this is basically over. It felt like it would never be finished!**

 _ **If**_ **I end up doing more pairings on this (and thats a big if) it will most likely be posted individually as a set of outtakes, since this did follow a somewhat linear timeline. However, I would not hold thy breaths, as I have much else to be getting on with and I do tend to forget side projects like outtakes easily.**


	18. Finale

**Wow, this is finally reaching its end! It has been... a journey. I've heard from** ** _multiple_** **people who have altered their views on sex workers, and those who pay for their services, which is amazing! I've been frustrated by ignorance, by entitlement, by some straight up whining, but I have also been touched by warmth, by positivity and by people who genuinely enjoyed this story.**

 **So, here we are. The last page. A few snapshots really, telling of where two lives lead.**

-HTTYD-

Letting himself in to through the door, Hiccup was enthralled to be greeted by a leaping ball of fur, gummy mouth wide as a tongue lolled out, yapping happily at the return of one of his humans. It was such an amazing thing to come home to. He'd missed it so much.

The day they officially quit, Hiccup and Astrid went right from Elda's office to the shelter, intending to adopt a furry companion. A scruffy black mongrel, missing most of his teeth and part of his tail, bounded up to the front of his enclosure and smiled with his tongue hanging out to the side. He looked friendly, huffed happily when Hiccup poked a finger through the door and scratched his head.

Hiccup picked Toothless that day. Astrid thought him a wonderful addition to the family too. The family they were finally free to build - they had regular jobs, and Astrid wore a ring on her finger now. An _engagement_ _ring._ He still smiled when it caught the light, slender platinum band with a modest little emerald sat in it. They had already picked out sapphire wedding rings too - it was their celebration of handing in their notice to Elda, Toothless the official quitting gift. The job had been fun, and it had served a multitude of purposes. Paying for university, their cars, saving up to be financially stable when they moved on toward building their lives together.

And of course, if they hadn't taken those escort jobs, they never would have _met._

So for all anyone said about them having sex with other people, even while engaged, the fact was that it was what brought them together to begin with. That bright smile across a crowded room, stealing his heart.

They'd told their parents about the engagement too. That had ended in a lot of excited noises and demands for planning. Hiccup and Astrid themselves were surprisingly blase about the whole thing, just happy to be together.

"Hey babe!"

With regular jobs came much more consistency in when they saw each other. Astrid was home when he got home, stood in the kitchen dicing vegetables. She wasn't the most skilled lady in the kitchen, but damn the woman could wield a blade. Hiccup dropped his bag on the table, slid his arms around Astrid's waist when he saw the knife was put down. She leant into him, humming happily.

"Evening milady. Good day at work?"

Those sorts of questions no longer meant sexual experiences, dodgy dates or "did you come home with bruises?". It had been four months since they quit, and while Hiccup still found himself checking the calendar out of habit first thing in the morning sometimes, he had stopped being confused that the condom bag no longer lived in his bedside drawer. Escorting had been part of their lives for _years_ , but the transition to ordinary couple had been easy, smooth as could be with Astrid.

"Awesome. Got to do some hydrotherapy exercises with that little boy in a wheelchair. Apparently his doctor says he can transition to a walker soon if his muscles keep coming along. You?"

"Yeah, still being trained half the day but the other half I got to work on a _gorgeous_ car that's test running some new systems."

His job was always learning, always improving alongside technology.

"Sounds good. You want to go change, I'll make you a cup of tea?"

Oh yes, he enjoyed this new branch of domestic life hugely. Toothless trotted off after him, sneaking paws onto the bed he knew he wasn't meant to be on until Hiccup gave him the ear scratches and belly rubs he wanted. His mother was besotted with Toothless too, couldn't get enough of him - lucky really, since she popped by in the day if Hiccup and Astrid were both at work to take him on long walks. But they were home every morning and every evening, sometimes in the day too. They had a garden Toothless could gambol around in, and he loved to go with Astrid when she went running.

There were even tentative discussions about bedrooms. About future occupants of them. Astrid sometimes mentioned things like 'that would be a nice colour for a nursery' and Hiccup would have to tamp down on his excitement, daydreams about Astrid with a round belly as they stood over a crib waiting for the baby to fill it pushed aside. They could wait. Astrid was allowed to take her time to get there, regardless of Hiccup's eagerness to do everything with her.

She handed him tea with a smile and a kiss in the kitchen, Hiccup feeling a long-familiar dopey grin spread across his face. Astrid dumped diced vegetables into the pot, then joined him at the table with her own drink, Toothless peeking over the table in hopes of spotting something he could steal. He was a menace and they adored him completely.

Dinner was a lazy, quiet affair in front of the TV, followed by equally lazy cuddling on the sofa with dessert where Astrid cutely licked icing and cake crumbs from his fingers. He loved her sweet little giggles, her bright blue eyes alight with a pure joy he felt too. Idly playing with her hair as they snuggled in bed was the perfect end to their lovely evening together, Astrid burrowing deeper into his hold before she settled for sleep with a murmur that made Hiccup's heart skip.

"Maybe tomorrow we can set a date."

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife!"

There was cheering, clapping, probably her mother crying... Astrid didn't notice much beyond the fact Hiccup was beaming as he reached for her face, kissed her sweetly and left her with an equally ridiculous smile on her face. His eyes were lit up, forest green now sparkling emeralds. Astrid smiled all the wider as she saw the little braids in the side of his hair; he'd gotten a hair cut for the big day to prevent Astrid's mother having a heart attack, but Astrid was insistent her little addition had to stay.

Bless Hiccup for trying to calm her parents as much as possible - they were already in knots over the fact Hiccup's family traditionally wed in the village hall of the city he grew up in, and that it was incredibly important to him that they go to the same place his parents had wed. It was warm, rustic and Astrid couldn't have loved it more, but her parents had wanted somewhere more grandiose.

"Hey there wife."

"Hey there husband."

Hiccup kissed her again before they were rather insistently turned by the officiator to walk off toward their families, ready for the onslaught of congratulating and photos and people throwing a mix of flower petals and herbs, picked out by older family members to wish them love and happiness in their marriage. The smell was sweet, fragrant and Astrid didn't even mind picking a few bits of it out of her dress.

They posed for photos, taken by Hiccup's childhood friend Justin 'Fishlegs' Ingerman, which quickly devolved into madness when Scott started photo-bombing them. Astrid was fairly certain that later, the images would tell a story where Stoick appeared behind the newlyweds, dragging his nephew off before joining in on the antics. If the Haddock lot were a little playful, impish in their 'lack of decorum' as the Hoffersons called it, then the Jorgenson side were the rogues, drunk before they'd finished cutting the cake and filling the air with raucous laughter.

Astrid honestly wouldn't have changed a thing. This was the family now, delinquents like Scott's dad Spencer - better known as uncle Spite - included. She smiled so hard her cheeks hurt all day, laughed so much she could skip ab workouts for a week. Hiccup's cheeks were flushed with the alcohol imbibed, possibly also a little from exertion as he chased his mother around the table when she stole his burly cake. His suit jacket discarded, Hiccup still looked definitely-jumpable in his unbuttoned waistcoat over a white shirt, trousers that made his ass look _fantastic._ Oh, Astrid couldn't wait to get him alone...

Literally. She could **not** wait.

"Astrid, you're mad!"

Hiccup muttered as she hauled him outside, certain the steady flow of alcohol and food would keep the guests entertained while she stole a minute to be with her husband. She'd changed out of the fluffy white thing her mother had insisted upon for the ceremony, which Astrid was glad for - the wall she and Hiccup fell against wouldn't have been very forgiving to such an article of clothing. Her more comfortable blue cotton would have to suffer, but Astrid didn't care all that much - they had travelling outfits to change in to anyway. The important thing was Hiccup looking devastating in that suit.

Rings caught moonlight as Astrid's hands landed on Hiccup's shoulders, made her smile as emerald and sapphire sat together so perfectly; a nice symbol of she and Hiccup. His hands wrapped around her waist, lips playing over hers with a smirk as Astrid leant up for more purposeful contact.

"We'll be leaving in an hour, can you really not wait?"

Astrid slid her hands around to splay over his backside, perfect handfuls to squeeze.

"I couldn't wait ten minutes in that hotel, remember?"

Chuckling, Hiccup kissed her properly, his indulgent smirk against her lips as Astrid ran her hand over his groin, felt him swell against tight fabric.

"Must be terribly uncomfortable."

Hiccup eyed her face, angelic expression painted there. With the moonlight behind him, Hiccup's features were thrown into shadows that sharpened them, threatening to make Astrid weak in the knees already. Running fingers over his smooth jaw, she felt the first hints of regrowth after he'd shaved that morning, prickling against the pads of her fingertips. His own fingers were slipping down her sides, under the loose skirt of her dress to stroke over her inner thighs. Clutching tighter at his neck, Astrid shifted in encouragement until he made purchase with damp cotton briefs.

Honestly, if she'd planned ahead Astrid probably wouldn't have bothered with underwear at all. It was just an inconvenience now, slowing Hiccup down as he touched her. Every brush of his fingers had her panting, muffling sounds in his shoulder while she had the presence of mind to do so. Their wedding party raged on only the other side of a wall really, nothing but a storage cupboards space between Astrid and possibly her mother looking for her.

"Can you boost up?"

Astrid let him lift her, comfortably trapped between him and the building at her back. Her legs around his waist and Hiccup's hands holding her up, Astrid had to unfasten his bottoms, careful not to undo his belt so they'd not fall to the floor and get dirty. A graceless fumble later, Hiccup was pressing inside her and Astrid sighed happily as he settled flush against her. His low groans against her ear only fuelled Astrid's arousal further, wriggling impatiently to get him moving. Hiccup curled a hand around her lower back, lifting his head to look at Astrid properly. Already a little breathless, Astrid felt any leftover air escape her lungs under the intensity of Hiccup's eyes.

They were _married_ now. Joined intrinsically as two families becoming one. Hiccup looked at her like he could read her every thought, every emotion. And he was the only person Astrid could ever see trusting so deeply to allow him so _close_ when her guard was down. Oh, Astrid had had sex with many men when they were working, but even when it was fun or slow or gentle, it was never quite so deep and intimate as it was with Hiccup. With his heat inside her now, filling Astrid in more ways than one, her heart felt fit to burst as he cradled her face, kissed her sweetly.

"I love you so much."

His forehead came to rest against hers, thrusts slowing to a deep, steady rocking motion that left Astrid gasping against his mouth, breathing too ragged to kiss him as she'd planned or to answer his sentiment. Hopefully he could read her feelings in her face, head thumping against the wall behind her as she arched back, rutting her hips into his when climax beckoned her closer. His waistcoat creased in her fingers as they clawed his shoulders and back, building fire consuming Astrid all at once with a shuddering moan probably far too loud for the idea of secrecy.

Astrid didn't care.

Hiccup bucked, ground against her as he stayed buried within her spasming, shaking body, coming with a low whine against her neck. Astrid mewled as he slowed, patting his hair as Hiccup held her tight. He let her down on shaking legs, delaying only to fix his bottoms before gathering Astrid into a standing cuddle, kissing her temple and stroking her hair. Astrid hummed contently, leaning into her husbands chest.

"I love you too."

He giggled lightly, ran a hand up and down her back.

"Took you long enough."

"I was a little distracted."

Hiccup seemed only too happy to forgive her when Astrid kissed him soundly, winding a hand through his and laughing inwardly at their rumpled appearance.

"Should we go back in?"

"Up to you. I'll go wherever you go milady."

Astrid cocked her head, thinking. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

Sometimes, Hiccup wasn't sure who needed more naps these days. Parents or children.

A couple of years after their wedding, they'd agreed on Astrid stopping birth control and seeing what happened. It took a surprisingly long time - considering how frequently Astrid tempted him into things like shower romps and clumsy back-seat fumbles - for her to fall pregnant, about a year in total. Almost as though they were being repaid for their patience and dedication to 'trying', the first ultrasound came with quite a surprise. Twins!

After a long, arduous pregnancy, they became proud parents to two beautiful little babes.

Gaia was the rough houser, barely sitting up unaided before she started breaking toys and giggling herself silly. Inheriting her mothers glittering blue eyes kept her out of trouble though; how could anyone stay angry at such a little cherub face? To nobodies great surprise, her first word was 'no', a testament to her combatant nature. The only thing she never said no to was food, an appetite to rival any of her Viking-size relatives.

Her brother Tyson was a little more sedate, happy to play with the toy remnants of Gaia's wrath of destruction. He was more patient, but he was also the first to start walking. Probably to run away from his sister, who crawled like lightning and chased him around. Still, he adored Gaia, was usually the first to try and comfort her if she cried. Usually offered him a bit of his baby biscuit if she finished hers first so she didn't feel left out.

Hiccup had no idea how their parents managed with them all day sometimes; just the evening routine of baths and bedtime had both Hiccup and Astrid exhausted after work, but whenever the kids were dropped off after being watched over by their grandparents so parents could work, they never looked run ragged by the sheer amount of energy the twins possessed.

So it was no surprise to him that when Hiccup went in search of his wife, he found her napping on their bed, Gaia and Tyson curled up next to her looking so utterly innocent as they slept. Hiccup leant against the doorframe, just enjoying the sweet sight of them. Before the twins woke up and undoubtedly began exhausting their parents anew. He dare not join them lest the twins wake, but it was almost as restful just to bask in the pure happiness of watching them.

However, there was a traitor in the camp.

Toothless padded in, spotted the inviting scene of a group nap and slipped past Hiccup to jump up on the bed. The motion stirred Gaia, her scruffy strawberry blonde hair sticking out in all directions as she sat bolt upright. Spotting her daddy, Gaia immediately began poking her brother until he too was awake, both making a beeline for him. Hiccup met them at beds edge, scooped them up and carried them out - the activity hadn't yet stirred Astrid, telling how tired she must really be as she wasn't generally a heavy sleeper.

Sinking down on to the sofa, Hiccup stifled a yawn and discovered that, now they had his attention, the twins had no intention of going anywhere and settled in to resume their nap, perched on a leg each to ensure Hiccup himself could go absolutely nowhere either. Still, at least they were quiet. Shuffling carefully, Hiccup let his head rest back, watching Gaia suck her thumb as her little face softened into slumber. She'd be beautiful as her mother, he could see. Tyson looked more like him, though his features were softer and Hiccup could already see the little button nose of the boys mother forming.

Yawning sweetly and rubbing her eyes, Astrid ambled in to the living room and spotted Hiccup pinned in place by napping babies. She smiled softly, all sleepy and sweet and Hiccup felt his heart kick in his chest. Even now, he was hooked on that smile.

She headed past quietly and he heard the sound of her filling a glass in the kitchen, followed by soft footsteps that brought Astrid back to the little napfest on the sofa. Ever so carefully, she eased herself into the empty space next to them, draping a hand around the back of Hiccup's neck and stretching to kiss his cheek. Gaia shuffled, both looking at her with bated breath to see if she would wake. Thankfully, she stayed fast asleep. Turning his head back toward Astrid, Hiccup saw the same happiness he felt in her eyes.

He wouldn't change a thing.

-HTTYD-

 **Aaaaand it's over. And like every other thing I ever wrote, I hate the ending. So just... skim over that part. Thanks. Bye!**


End file.
